


[授权翻译][休登RPS]松林外/The Place Beyond the Pines

by swflora_sw



Category: Wayward Pines (TV), X-Men RPF
Genre: Crossover, M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-08 20:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10394949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swflora_sw/pseuds/swflora_sw
Summary: 在拍完电影《嗜血灰熊》两年后，James Marsden 在那部电影的片场醒来…… X战警 RPS/黑松镇 （Wayward Pines）的交叉同人。





	1. 进入迷宫 / 吓人的猫头鹰

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Place Beyond the Pines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5549792) by [sg_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_fic/pseuds/sg_fic). 



> This is the Chinese translation for sg_fic's great fanfic, The Place Beyond the Pines.

    **第一章 进入迷宫 / 吓人的猫头鹰**

 

    James 觉得自己的身体重如千斤，脑子晕乎的像是一锅粥。

    _呼吸！_ 突然，大脑发出紧急警报，他颤抖着浅浅的吸了口气。

    他感觉自己好像吞下了一口剑。

    寒冷的空气带着血腥味刺激着肺部，他剧烈地咳嗽起来，胃部和肋骨随之疼痛起来； _哦，上帝，哦，上帝_ ——他拼命想要止住咳嗽，但是经过了难熬的好几分钟后才成功。他喘了口气，呼吸声像是鼓动着的风箱，气管也如火烧般疼痛。

    ……到底发生了什么？

    他睁开蓝色的眼睛，眨了眨……

    他认识这个地方！但……怎么可能？！

    《嗜血灰熊》两年前就拍完了！

    ……但是这里 _就是_ 那个片场！那篝火、红色的睡袋、橘色的帐篷、倒伏在地上的巨大树干，当他和 Thomas Jane 拍打戏的时候，女士们就坐在那根树干上……难道他又回到温哥华了？

    “……Thomas？！”他试探着喊道，觉得自己跟个白痴一样，“……Piper？！” [译注：《嗜血灰熊》是麦登登主演的电影，2015 年上映。这部电影里， Thomas Jane 扮演男主的哥哥。Piper Perabo 扮演男主的嫂子，她也是麦登登主演的电影《第十大道和狼》中的女主角。]

    没有任何应答。唯一不停的声响是篝火的噼啪声。

    他想，正常情况下，他现在应该是在做梦……但正常情况下，他可不会全身都在疼。

    还有，他是怎么来这里的？

    他记得的最后一件事是在纽约度完周末后坐飞机降落在洛杉矶国际机场……他回到了家里，给 Dogworks 公司打了个电话，说，他累坏了，可否明天再来接他的宝贝儿回去；然后冲了个澡，爬上了床……所以，现在他还是在做梦？

    _“噢！”_ 他想要拧自己一下，但恐怖的是，当他试图移动胳膊时，一阵剧痛从肩膀一直传到指尖，令他痛得呻吟起来。

    _见鬼，到底发生了什么？！_

    疼痛之中他闭上了眼睛，篝火的噼啪声又响了大约十到十五秒钟后，他昏了过去。

     

    ---------原文分割线---------

     

    “Marsden 先生？”有人在喊他……“Marsden 先生？”

    他睁开了眼睛。眼前是一片模糊的亮白色。

    “我可以给你更强力的止痛药。”那女人说道，世界开始再次有了形状。

    一个中年女人用下眼角看着他。她穿着得像个护士，但是眼里却没有护士常有的那种同情安慰的神情。她看上去有点眼熟，James 转过头，暗暗期待着在床边看到摄像团队和一个吊杆操作员……然而，这里只有他们两个人。这里不是医院场景的片场，假如是的话，那他们一定是在拍恐怖片；房间里灯光很亮，但只有一张病床。房门外的走廊则完全漆黑一片。

    他屈起脖子，腹部和肋骨立刻痛苦的抱怨起来，但是他还是忍住疼痛，坚持了几秒钟，在脑袋落回枕头之前，他成功的看清了自己右手上裹着白色的石膏。

    “你脑震荡了，尺骨和三根肋骨单纯性骨折，情况不算太糟——那可真是场严重的车祸。”她说这话时有种古怪的、不对劲的轻快语气。

    James 懵了。她在说什么呢？他是嗑药磕嗨了吗？他是狠狠地跌了一跤吗？

    “Jenkins 医生很快就会来看你的。让我给你量个血压，好吗？”

    “好……”演员呆呆的答道，依然震惊的瞪大着蓝眼睛。尽管一切都感觉不像是真的，但他还是选择了合作，万一，万一他真的是跌倒了……如果他说出什么奇奇怪怪的话，估计一转眼就会上八卦新闻。

    他一直盯着她绕过床走到他左侧。

    “请把你的左臂给我，Marsden 先生。”她示意了一下他右臂上的石膏，然后歪歪了嘴角，露出一个毫无笑意的微笑。她看上去更像是一个从《美国恐怖故事》里走出来的人物而不是一个护士……他是在 CSMC 吗？[译注：CSMC，即，西达斯西奈医疗中心，洛杉矶的一所大医院]

    他刚想提问，但一看到她深色阴沉的眼睛，就什么话也说不出来了。

    “你的左臂，Marsden 先生？”

    那女人总是重复他姓氏的样子很是讨厌，他从被单下抽出那只完好的胳膊，正要伸给她，突然——

    _“怎么搞的？！”_ James 觉到自己脸上的血液都被抽走了。他举起左臂，惊恐地端详着自己的左手。

    护士不耐烦地哼了一声，用力把他的胳膊按了下去，然后在上面缠上血压计的绑带。

    James 头向左转，眼睛搜索左手，他需要确定自己刚才是不是看错了……然而，事实是，他的确没看错。

    一枚结婚戒指在他的左手无名指上闪着光，仿佛过去的四年他从不曾为了忘记前妻而嗑药和酗酒。

    _怎么回事？！_

    “血压良好！”护士量好了血压，然后当他是个学步娃娃似的微笑着。“我是 Pam 护士。你叫什么名字？”

    “James。”

    她挑了一下眉毛，又做了一个“请继续”的手势，等他接着说下去。

    “嗯……Marsden。我叫 James Marsden。”

    “完全正确。很高兴你恢复记忆了。你刚到这儿时神志不清，都不记得自己是谁。”

    ……哦？可他的记忆力没问题啊！他记得周末以来每件事的细节，而且——

    _糟了！_

    “——我需要联系 Dogworks！”

    “什么？”

    “Dogworks，那是一家在汉考克公园附近的寄养宠物狗的地方。我告诉他们我今天会过去……”

    “哼哼。”护士打断了他，并用奇怪的神情看着他。

    “好了，”她再次挑了一下眉毛，语速又变慢了，好像他的智力水平跟小孩子差不多，“我相信，事故发生后，治安部门一定已经联系过你的紧急联系人了。我确定你的丈夫会处理好所有事情的，所以，你只要呆在这儿就好。他应该随时会到。”她克制的对他笑一笑，让他觉得她其实想要当面嘲笑他但又担心他会爆发或者找麻烦；James 点点头。

    “我的手机和其他东西在哪儿？”

    “噢，你的东西不在我们这儿。不过，我可以戴上我的少女侦探帽帮你找找看！我打赌治安官办公室里什么都有。”

    她干吗把他当成一个八岁小孩？！当他“神志不清”并且“不记得自己是谁”时，假如确实如此的话，他当真做了什么很糟的事吗？

    “看到这个黑色小按钮了吗？”她把一个带线遥控器塞到他那只完好的手里，这碰触过于亲密，不太像是个专业人士所为，“只要按一下，我就会过来。”她嗲声嗲气的说，然后离开了房间。

    “ _怎么回事……_ ”James 低声的喃喃自语。但是，要事为先——他伸手摸向那个戒指。

    这该死的东西很紧，因为打着石膏的关系，右手拇指和其他手指分得很开，令他的握力很弱，他取不下那个戒指。

    _该死的_ ！

    这戒指就是证明！他需要把它取下来，证明自己没疯。其他的事，以后再想法子弄明白。

    他又拉又推，手指都痛了。他扫视着屋子，想要找个水槽，但是没有找到…… _这是家什么医院啊！_ 绝望中他把戒指送到嘴边，舔了舔它的边缘，然后再试了一下……这回松了一点，但还是脱不下来。

    他把无名指塞进嘴里，用力吮吸着，再用上牙齿，让它又松动了一点。然后，随着“啵”的一声，他从嘴里拔出手指，趁着唾液未干，用力拽这枚戒指。

    _成功了！_

    他把它脱下来了。他想把 Pam 护士叫过来，向她证明自己精神正常，肯定是什么人弄错了，以为这戒指是他的，在他昏迷的时候把它套在了他的手指上……

    ……他一低头，顿时全身冰凉。

    那根手指原来戴戒指的地方有一圈戒痕，如此苍白——只有戴了多年戒指的手指才会形成这样白的戒痕。

   

\---------原文分割线---------

   

    “让我看看是谁醒了？”她的声音让他跳起来，不过她脸上的笑容却转瞬即逝；“你到底在干什么？”

    “我要离开这里。”

    “Marsden 先生，我不能让你离开。”

    James 对她做了一个最凶狠的“你试试看”的表情，然后费劲的用那只完好的手提好裤子。

    “以你现在的状况可不能离开这里！”

    她跟着他走出房间，来到黑暗无人的走廊里。

    “听着，感谢你的关心。”James 咬牙切齿的说，他按下了电梯的按钮，电梯门立刻打开了，好像它一直在等着他一样……好像他们是这幢房子里唯一的两个人。

    他进入电梯时，她反对道，“Marsden 先生！”

    他没理她，按下了 _底楼_ 按钮。

    电梯门缓缓关闭，即将把那个幻境似的地方阻隔在外，他现在已经感觉好多了，但是还没有等他松口气，电梯门忽然停止了关闭动作，再度打开了。

    “你现在脑子不清楚。”Pam 护士说，James 低头看到她用一只脚抵住了电梯门。

    “把脚拿开。”无论这是不是一个针对他的疯狂的或聪明的恶作剧，答案就在外面，在远离这个“护士噩梦”的地方等着他！ 而她只是冷冷地看着他。

    “把脚拿开！”他声音里透出真正的恐惧，准备强行推开她——

    就在此时，她收回了脚，露出一丝关心的样子。“我在为你担心，Marsden 先生。”

    电梯门在她面前关上了，想到 _永远_ 不必再看见她了，James 几乎要高兴晕了。

   

\---------原文分割线---------

   

    “喂？嘿，你还好吗？”

    Bryan 坐在他的汽车里，罕见的八月雨落在同时映出他苍白面孔的挡风玻璃上。他把眼镜向上推了推，揉了揉布满血丝的眼睛。

    “你说什么？嗯，是的，不……不，真希望我是因为那个才给你打电话的……”他猛拉了一下脖子上的胸卡挂绳，挂绳的搭扣松开了，他把它扔在乘客座上，无语的看着它。那红色的带子上写满了 _Fox Fox Fox_ ，胸卡上的写着： _导演_ _Bryan Singer_ 。

    “听着，我还是直接说正事吧。是 Jimmy……不，他没和我在一起。我不知道他们把他带去哪里了……发生了一些事情，但是，呃……我不想在电话里说……你能来洛杉矶一趟吗？情况是不是很糟？我……我不知道。总之，你先过来一趟，好吗？”

   

\---------原文分割线---------

   

    医院外正下着雨，停车场就跟他刚刚逃离的那个诡异走廊一样空空如也。

    跟医院大楼里一样，这里也找不到任何时钟，他只能估摸着现在大概是下午五点钟。

    他需要回到那个有篝火的营地去。那里是一切开始的地方，答案就在那里等着他。

    那个结婚戒指依然是个迷，不过假如 James 可以证实那里压根就没有什么车祸——那么，他惊恐之下的脑袋瓜还是可以被信任的。

    运气好的是，他一出医院大楼，雨就停了下来。

    他开始向外面走去……

   

\---------原文分割线---------

   

    医院建在小镇最外围的一处角落里，小镇被高山所环抱，山坡因长满了大片的松树林而呈现出浓重的绿色。这些高山的顶部没有植被，大多覆盖着积雪。他的头顶上是灰色潮湿的天空，空气里有雨水和植被的味道。整个地方看着就像美国西北部的某个峡谷。他心里暗哼了一句： _绝对不会又是堪萨斯_ ……

    ……可是，如果他不在洛杉矶……那么他到底是在哪儿呢？

    远处有个指示牌，James 远远的就能认出那牌子就常见的那种“欢迎来到某某某镇，美国鹰的故乡/全美最佳垂钓处/乐队/食品/饮料等等！”他立即加快了脚步。

    他模模糊糊看见上面写着些什么…… _天上在下什么东西吗？_

    他眯起蓝眼睛，不过还是看不清楚，他挫败地跑向那个指示牌。跑动让他肋骨疼痛，他尝到嘴里有血的味道，但是比起不知自己身处何地的恐惧而言，这些痛苦算不得什么——

    **_欢迎来到黑松镇，天堂即是家园！_**

    ……这是什么意思？这个指示牌看上去好像是从常规道具库里直接弄来的一个牌子！而且还是很廉价的那种为长镜头里的一瞬而制作的牌子，没人会注意上面懒洋洋的字迹。

    眼前无数黑点乱舞，他弯下腰，手撑着膝盖，喘着粗气。或许他不该这么急着离开医院？

    但是在那个地方的每一分钟都让他毛骨悚然。

    就在此时，他发现马路上有车辆打滑的痕迹，于是就往那里走去，他的腿在打晃，脑袋在一跳一跳的痛。

    那些痕迹指向树林里……现在已经有点晚了，天色每分钟都在变暗……

    可是，那里显然有着折断的树枝和踩踏过的草地……可能这里真的发生过车祸？

    必须知道真相的 James 离开马路走进了树林。

     

\---------原文分割线---------

     

    高高的野草完全是湿的，James 的袜子和长裤在几分钟内就被打湿了。他的牙齿在打架，鼻子和手冻得生疼——对于此时天气而言，他穿的太少了。他甚至没有穿外套，只有汗衫、牛仔裤和运动鞋。

    正当他想要放弃的时候，他忽然发现泥地里有几个脚印……他伸出一只脚在其中一个脚印里比划了一下……完全吻合。

    这也说明不了什么……很多人都穿 10 号的耐克鞋……

    他跟着脚印一直往前走，直到最后差点在迅速黑下来的树林里绊倒。他往下一看——

    ——那根木头！他已经来到了那个营地！

    ……但是帐篷去哪儿了？那些睡袋呢？还有篝火堆里的木炭呢？

    他弯下腰检查地面是否有燃过火的痕迹……但是地面太过泥泞……他觉得地面至少吸了一个月的雨水，否则不会湿成这样……这里根本不可能燃起火堆。今天不可能，昨天不可能，甚至今年春天都不可能（难道现在不是夏天？）

    一只猫头鹰突然号叫起来，好像在回答他的疑问，吓得 James 猛地转身背对“营地”。

    他必须在夜晚降临之前回去——以他目前的状态，最不该发生的事就是在这个望上去无边无际的树林里迷路了。

    他沿着践踏过的草地和烂泥地开始往回走，同时不去理会剧烈疼痛着的肋骨。

    终于他回到了主路上，身上已经完全湿透，有水也有汗，他太虚弱了，不得不坐下来喘会儿气。

    小镇的灯火在远处闪着微光，以他现在的状态，他觉得自己不可能走到镇子里了。

    这意味着他不得不回到那个医院去，否则就有可能冻死在外面，想到这一点，他很是难过。

    不……不对，那还不是最令他难过的。下一个念头更加糟糕。

    就是他不得不回到 Pam 护士的照顾之下。

   

\---------原文分割线---------

 

    James 几乎感觉不到自己的双脚。

    目标已经很近很近了——他摇摇晃晃地站在医院的停车场上，接着，膝盖一弯，倒在了地上。

    柏油地面很湿很冷，整个世界完全黑暗，只有几盏路灯在停车场上发出一些光亮。医院的自动门离他只有十码远，但是 James 需要时间来聚集体力。

    现在他有机会注意到柏油地面看上去很新，好像是昨天才刚铺上的……或者这个停车场一直都没人用过。

    这个地方令他再次想到了电影的拍摄现场，或许他应该想想自己是不是正在环球影业工作室……但他清楚，这不可能。他去过那里很多次了。这个地方 _绝对不是_ 好莱坞。从任何角度而言，他怀疑，黑松镇是距离洛杉矶最最远的地方。

    _加油，Marsden，站起来。_

    身体无法动弹，寒气开始渗入骨髓，他的牙齿再次打着寒战。他数到三，鼓足力气站了起来，然后一瘸一拐的走进了那个医院。

   

\---------原文分割线---------

     

    他以为 Pam 护士可能带着假笑和责备的怒视在医院入口处等他。

    而实际上，前台很安静，什么人都没有。他忍不住猜想，假如他这个唯一的病人出院了，Pam 护士是不是也已经回家了……这时，一个古怪的念头冒了上来；他甚至无法想象她这样的人竟然也有家。他觉得，下班后他们把她放进放清洁用品的壁橱里似乎更合理些……想到这里，他不禁微微一笑。

    _怎么可能……？_

    当他注意到挂在前台墙壁上的那十几个相框时，脸上的笑容消失了……相框里的照片让他觉得胃拧成了一团。

    那些都是小镇周围山脉一年四季的风景照：秋天、冬天、春天……可是，所有照片拍的都是同样的山脉，有些照片甚至是同一张照片的拷贝。

    James 认识那些山脉；他刚刚亲眼见识过它们的高度……这一点重重的击倒了他；这些装饰照片背后的暗示让他很是恐惧。所以这些照片——都是在这里拍的。好像，黑松镇是地球表面唯一的地方。

    他的头脑被更强烈的抑郁情绪占据着，他强迫自己把目光从墙壁上移开，努力回忆自己的房间在哪里。

    这次他没能在附近找到电梯，于是就开始慢慢地爬楼梯去二楼。

    他不得不拽着楼梯的扶手帮助自己上楼，到达二楼时，已经浑身是汗了。他想，是先看看二楼有没有看着眼熟的地方，还是继续往上面爬？但当他抬头往上一看……

    _看来没必要了。_

    通往三楼的那段已经被砖墙封死。他的脑子一定是坏掉了。

    就在此时，他第一次听见有人在说话，说话声音非常小，他不确定这是否只是自己想象出来的……他的目光沿着长长的走廊搜索着——整个二楼一片黑暗，只有走廊尽头处漏出些许灯光。James 重重的靠着墙壁，在黑暗的走廊上向着那点微光走去。

    距离那点微光越近，说话声就变得越响，最后他来到了一扇关着的房门前，门缝里透出白色的灯光。靠近之后，说话声已经一点都不轻了。听上去像是有人在激烈的争吵……James 屏住呼吸，仔细听着。

    “请镇定，我相信 Pope 警长已经尽了他最大努力了！”一个声音听上去有点苍老的男声说道。

    “我同意 Jenkins 医生的话，你需要镇定下来。他不会出事的。”毫无疑问，这是 Pam 护士傲慢的声音。James 觉得心情好了一点儿，因为看来她不是只把他当低能儿，而是对所有人都是这种态度。

    “不，我无法镇定！你们怎么能让他就这么离开了？！”又一个人说道，是那个人的声音！James 推了一下墙壁，摇晃着走向那个房间，无视自己的膝盖几乎每走两步都会软到在地。

    他推开门，进了房间，一时间房间里明亮的灯光将他的眼睛晃的什么都看不见……当习惯了屋内的光线后，他又开始头痛起来，他认出来了，这个房间就是他之前呆过的那个。

    病床边拉着一道帘子，他无法看见帘子后面的人。他们仍然在争吵，完全没有察觉到他。

    “是这样的，他没有得到我的允许就自己走了，当时的情形很难看，假如你明白我意思的话。现在你最应该做的就是回到家里等电话，Ja——”

    这时，James 拉开了帘子。

    _哦，上帝！_

    他的心从胸腔里跳了出来，巨大的喜悦和欣慰袭来，让他感到晕头转向！

    “Jimmy?!”Hugh 站直了身体，两个大步来到他面前。

    体力消耗造成的虚弱加上突如其来的兴奋，James 觉得自己要倒下了，但是 Hugh 一把抓住他的胸口，将他紧紧搂进怀中。

    “Jimmy，感谢上帝。你把我吓坏了！”澳洲人的嘴唇贴着他的湿发说道。虽然不明白他为何这么说，James 仍不顾疼痛的回抱着对方。Hugh 干燥、温暖，而且好闻极了，他终于安全了。

    “Hugh……见到你真高兴……”他将脸埋在男人的肩头，几乎要欣慰地流泪。假如他说，Hugh 不是他在世上最喜欢的人之一，那他就是在说谎。见到他，让他觉得一切都会好起来——他就是知道，事情现在会变得明朗起来。

    但是 Pam 护士开口了，那甜美的安心感才几秒钟就化为了乌有。

    “好了，Jackman 先生，让我们快速检查一下，然后你就可以带你丈夫回家了。”

 

    **（第一章完）**


	2. 田间有眼，树木有耳

**第二章 田间有眼，树木有耳**

   

    James 就像是一个木头人。他让 Pam   护士和 Jenkins 医生脱掉他的衣服，给他检查身体；他让他们抽血、听肺部、量血压；这些全都做了一遍之后，他们给他穿上印有“ _黑松镇医疗中心_ ”字样的袍子，而不是他自己的湿衣服；然后，他在他们塞过来的纸上签了字，甚至都没有看纸上写的内容；最后，他跟着他们来到走廊上，朝着一边读体育杂志一边等他的 Hugh 走去。

    Hugh 一看到他就露出明朗的微笑，他合上了杂志，不过 James 还是及时看清了杂志上的标题。那是一本“英式橄榄球世界”，对于这位澳洲演员来说，读这类杂志很正常，但是标题上还写着“1992 黑松镇杯”。这让 James 再度想哭。他彻底迷失了。不论这里的感觉有多么真实，他一定是穿着束缚衣被困在某个收容所的角落里了。

    “过来，Jimmy。”Hugh 站了起来。忽然，James 的绝望里有多了一份恐惧。Pam 护士说，他刚来这里的时候产生过幻觉……现在眼前的真是 Hugh 吗？这个人要带他去哪里？

    看见他犹豫不决的样子，Hugh 给了他一个极其轻微的让他安心的点头，那是只有他能理解个中含义的动作。所以……所以这是在演戏？看见希望之光的 James 离开护士身边，投入了 Hugh 的怀抱，而澳洲人则用一只手环住他的腰，帮助支撑他的身体。

    也许现在他能向他解释了？

    “来吧，我们去坐电梯。”Hugh 说，然后在他的头顶上落下意外的一吻，James 注意到 Pam 护士看到自己一脸困惑时，她的脸上露出一个大大微笑。

    “哦，Jackman 先生。”她说，“在你离开之前，能听我说几句吗？”

    “嗯，行啊，当然。你说呢，Jimmy?”

    “我没问题。”他倚靠在最近的一面墙壁上。Hugh 面带忧色地注视了他一会儿，然后不情愿的离开他身边，走到了 Pam 护士跟前。

    那个矮个子、紧张兮兮、灰头发的 Jenkins 医生，也快速凑到了他们跟前。

    ……为什么他们在他面前要凑在一块儿低声说话？为什么 Hugh 也同意他们这样？

    James 突然很想让 Hugh 马上回到自己身边来，他握紧拳头，咬着下嘴唇，强迫自己不要做出什么傻事来。

    他低下头，盯着医院一尘不染、亮晶晶的地板。地上没有脚印，没有病床轮子留下的痕迹，什么都没有！这里的一切都不像真的，这里的一切都像是一个封闭的场景！他抬起头，看见 Hugh 似乎正跟护士低声争论着什么。忽然，他像是被电击中——

    “我认识你！”他指着 Pam 护士喊道，这句话没有经过思考就脱口而出，但是现在他想明白了，这才是最关键的！

    那三个人顿时安静下来，一齐看着他，好像他疯了似的，但是他不在乎，“我一开始就觉得你看着眼熟，但你一直在骗我，让我以为自己疯了！但是，我没有疯——我现在明白了，你们是一伙的！”他将指责的目光投向Hugh 痛苦的面孔。

    “Jimmy……”男人轻声说道。他看上去很失望、很担忧，几乎让 James 心里发虚，但他还是逼着自己继续往下说，“‘囚徒’！你们两个一起演过‘囚徒’！我记得那个电影，上映时我看过，那时候你的头发是灰色的，而且——”[译注：《囚徒》是休叔主演的 2013 年的电影。在《黑松镇》中扮演 Pam护士的演员 Melissa Leo 也出演了《囚徒》。]

    “Jimmy！”Hugh 生气了，那声音让 James 差点蹦起来。“过来。”他简短的说，“马上过来，Jimmy。我要你到这儿来。”

    Hugh 有一种天生的魔力，让 James 从认识他的第一天起就听他的，而现在，他是如此坚决，让年轻的演员无法拒绝，他只能将自己的身体推离墙壁，走到 Hugh 的怀里。

    “这就对了。”Hugh 结实的臂膀环住他柔韧的身体，将他紧紧按在他魁梧的躯干上，“我知道你很困惑，我也知道你很害怕……但是 Pam 护士和 Jenkins 医生会让你好起来的。好吗？”

    ……越过 Hugh 的肩头，James 看到 Pam 护士终于如他所料地对他投来责备的怒视和虚伪的笑容。

    他感到毛骨悚然，但还是逼着自己说，“……好的。”

    他得到的奖励是一个温柔的吻，这次，吻落在他的额头上，他的身体不受理智控制地靠向那个温柔的碰触。想到 Hugh 之前对他那个含有深意的点头，他甚至更紧的抱住了那个男人。Hugh 知道他自己在做什么。

    “哦，对了，Jackman 先生。”Pam 护士露出一个吓人笑容，她从白大褂的口袋里摸出一个东西，“拿着这个，在你丈夫睡觉前，你需要给他吃一片这个药，保证他不会半夜三更跑到树林里去。”

    “谢谢你，护士。”Hugh 不得不松开 James 去接那个药瓶子。James 聚集起所有的恨意瞪着她，而她没注意，她根本就没有往他这里看。

    _你可能赢得一场战役，但是你会输掉整个战争。_ James 在心中对 Pam 护士保证道，然后跟着 Hugh 离开了医院。

   

\----------原文分割线----------

 

    等他们走出足够远并确信别人听不见时，James 就立刻发问：“那么……我们现在去哪儿？”

    “回家。怎么了？你以为我们要去哪儿？”Hugh 反问道。James 愣在了医院的大厅中央。

    “James……”Hugh 叹了口气。他转过身与他面对面，然后用栗色的眼睛搜寻着 James 的蓝眼睛。

    James 惊恐又困惑，他肯定自己在用蓝眼睛哀求对方——他迫切的想要再得到一个让他安心的信号，但 Hugh 却只是说：“嘿……来吧，Jimmy，现在已经晚了，我饿了，也累了——”

    James 摇着头表示“不”，他瞪大着的眼睛里蓄满了泪水。

    “嘘，嘘——嘘。别哭。”Hugh 温柔地捧起他的脸颊，“我明白，OK？我明白。”他的眼神如此真挚，令 James 再度燃起了希望。可 Hugh 却松开手，没有再说别的；怀疑再度爬上了他的心头…… _你是谁？_ 他觉得自己面对的是魔形女版本的 Hugh……

    _‘嘿，是我！’_ James 突然想到了……

    “证明！”他喝问道。他之前怎么没想到这个？！Hugh 一定知道！ _他的_ Hugh 一定知道！

    “你说什么？”

    “我说，证明！”James 冷冷的重复了一遍，但是他肯定自己又在用眼神哀求对方了。他需要眼前这个男人是 _他的_ Hugh！

    “你是个混球。”Hugh 简短地答道，James 立即垂下了眼睛。

    _太好了！_ 他几乎要欣慰的流泪。Hugh 竖起了小手指，那是他们在没有加特效的自由岛场景里彩排时开的一个黄色小玩笑，当时两个人都笑场了。

    在今天之前，这个玩笑总会让他们两个（而且也只有他们两个）哈哈大笑……除了此刻。

    此刻，James 眨了眨眼睛，任欣慰的泪水淌落脸颊，而 Hugh 则闭上了眼睛，不忍心见他如此惊恐和困惑。他将他揽入怀里，安抚的拥抱了一下，然后领着他走出医院来到停车场。整个停车场里只停着他们一辆车。

   

\----------原文分割线----------

   

    两人在车里都没说话，完全的缄默让 James 很不舒服。

    “知道吗？我今天在主路上走了好几小时，竟然连他妈一辆车都没看到。”James 试着打破沉默。可是 Hugh 只是无意义的微笑着。

    _该死的，跟我说话！_ James 的心沉了下去。

    他再次尝试道：“这么说，呃……我们……结婚了？”他艰难的吐出这几个字，脖子都发烫了，还好 Hugh 的眼睛一直盯着前方的道路。他不能否认，早在 2003 年两人在某个地方一起拍摄《X-2》时，他就迷上他了。那时他发现自己过于频繁的想起与自己合作的澳大利亚演员，已经到了有点不健康的程度……可他是个直男，还是已婚的，所以那时这份绮想毫无意义。

    “嗯嗯。”Hugh 只是应了一声。

    James 没料到对方如此反应，于是故意用讥讽的口气说：“好啊，真是太棒了！那么，结婚有几年了？”

    “五年。”

    “哇哦，我们不错嘛！是谁求的婚？”

    “我。”Hugh 想都没想就简单答道。

    “啊哈。那么，我们是在哪儿结的婚？”

    这个问题终于引起了 Hugh 的注意。男人惊奇的瞥了他一眼，然后把视线放回到路上，“就是在这儿啊，黑松镇。还能在哪儿？”

    James 叹息一声，沮丧的垂下了头。 _这到底是哪儿啊？_

   

\----------原文分割线----------

   

    他们距离黑松镇的中心更近了。这个镇子看着像一个很大的郊区。到处都是树木——整个镇子仿佛被绿色所吞没……至少在晚上看上去是这样。

    James 仍然认为自己所知的才是事实，他嘲弄地问他的‘丈夫’：“我们还没到吗？”

    “当然还没到，你明明知道……宝贝儿。”Hugh 回敬道。

    James 叹了口气，而 Hugh 则对他莞尔一笑，这个撩人心弦的微笑提醒他为何这个澳洲男人被视为世界级的万人迷。

    而此时的 James 才不需要这个版本的 Hugh……他害怕、困惑又浑身伤痛——他需要的是朋友。于是，他用自己最最真诚样子试探着问道：“Hugh……这究竟是怎么回事？回答我，拜托了……我已经受不了了。”

    Hugh 没有回答，他的眼睛一直没有离开路面。这甚至比骨折的手臂和肋骨更让 James 觉得受伤。突然—

    _“哇！”_

    澳洲人突然一下子把车停在路边，James 的安全带被猛地拉紧，伴随着伤处的剧痛，他的心一阵狂跳。

    Hugh 松开安全带，一把推开驾驶侧的车门：“我需要去方便一下。”他没有把车熄火就下了车并关上了车门，可他却在那儿站着没动，而且站的时间似乎太久了点儿，James 怀疑自己是真的看到他在微微点头示意，还是自己想象出来的。

    “……我也去。”他对着空车自言自语道，然后也下了车。

    两个人来到树林边上的一片空地上，寒冷的空气里有股植物汁液和潮湿泥土的气味。

    Hugh 往树林里走去，汽车头灯是这里唯一的光源。James 也跟着走进了树林，他仍然不确定自己是否受欢迎……

    “……Hugh？！”

    那男人就这么突然消失了！

    James 觉得自己的心脏被恐惧冻住了——自己是被扔在这儿了吗？惊慌之中，他朝汽车的方向转回身，接着就惊呼着差点儿撞到了 Hugh 的身上。

    “嘿！”Hugh 用力抓住他的双臂把他固定在原地，“别出声，现在仔细听我说！”等 James 点头表示明白之后，他才继续。

    “好的……好。”Hugh 眯起眼睛，思索着合适的词句，看上去像在承受着肉体上的痛苦，“我知道你在想什么，Jimmy。我知道你想要真相……我告诉你真相，那就是：真相不重要。 _嘘，嘘！_ 听我说！活下去才重要，在这个地方，活下去的唯一方法就是演好自己的角色。明白吗？”

    但是 James 摇头表示不解： _“……_ _Hugh……”_

    “别出声！不要这么喊我，好像我们有什么秘密一样！这树林是唯一可以放心说话的地方，镇子里所有其他地方都被监视着，他们能听见我们，他们能看见我们。所以，千万 _别这样_ ！”Hugh 叹了口气，眼里满是哀伤和歉意，“我们结婚了，Jimmy……五年了，是我求的婚，你答应了，我们是在黑松镇教堂结的婚，从那以后我们就像兔子一样做个不停，我们还打算等时机成熟时收养……我们在这里生活得很幸福，明白吗？”

    James 被吓懵了，但是这套解释比他在这个噩梦般的地方醒来后所听到的任何其他话都说得通，所以，他点了点头。

    Hugh 放心了，他松开了紧紧抓着 James 肩膀的双手，把他拥入怀中。

    “我知道，这一下子很难接受……但是，我们能在这里快乐的生活下去，只要我们守规矩。”

    James 不明白他在说什么，不过，好像他有足够时间来弄懂那些规矩。另一方面，假如这树林是唯一可以说真心话的地方——

    “Hugh，我刚从纽约回来……我跟你还有 Deb 在 Il Buco 一起吃了午饭……你有印象吗？”[译注：Deb 是休叔的夫人。IlBuco 是位于纽约的一家地中海风味的餐厅。]

    Hugh 僵住了，他的全身散发着焦虑的气息：“我们不能谈论过去。这是第一条规矩。”

    James 往后退开一段距离，看见那双明亮的栗色眼睛里蒙上了一层泪光。 _Hugh……_  James 最不愿做的事就是伤害这个男人……他将脸埋进 Hugh 的颈窝里，又泄气又害怕。所有的事情都不可思议——他唯一确定的是，他们陷入了困境。

    “我们怎么才能离开这里？”他对着男人的衣领低语道。

    “我们无法离开，我们也不会离开。答应我！”Hugh 再次绷紧了身体。为了让他放下心来，James 点点头，虽然他完全想不通。他仔细的思考着接下来要说的话。

    “那场车祸……我还是有点糊涂……你能提醒我，我们是怎么认识的吗？”他善意的问道，可眼泪还是落了下来。

    长长的停顿之后，Hugh 说：“我们高中就恋爱了。”James 不必抬眼就知道澳洲人也在流泪。

    他们相拥而立，Hugh 穿着优雅的西装，而 James 穿着医院的袍子和运动鞋，又过了整整一分钟之久；终于，Hugh 打破了沉默：“走吧，别让他们觉得我们离开视线太久了。”

    为了让他的合演者安心，James 默默的跟着他回到了车里，没有问 _‘他们’_ 是谁。

   

\----------原文分割线----------

 

    当 Hugh 把车停在私人车道上时，已经看不出他不久前刚哭过了。

    他绕过车身，帮助 James 下车。

    “哇喔……”James 半个身子探出汽车，一抬眼看见一幢房子，那种昂贵的、完全美国风格的房子，就像是从杂志里出来那样。

    “花园是谁在收拾？”即使在夜色之中，他依然能轻易察觉这里的草地、树木和绿篱都被精心修剪过。

    “委员会。哦，你不在的时候，这些草莓开始开花了！”Hugh 欢快的语气让他开始怀疑他们在树林的对话是否真的发生过……还有，什么委员会？什么草莓？他都不敢问。

    “你先请。”澳洲人为他开了门，James 走进了屋子。

    “Hugh！”James 忍不住低声惊叹起来，他转脸看向澳洲人，没想到黑松镇竟然为他准备了这样一个漂亮又温馨的家。James 在加州也有房产，但是这房子……简直 _完美_ 。

    他把沾着烂泥的运动鞋脱在外面，当他疼痛的脚底陷入铺满整个房间的、柔软豪华的地毯时，他几乎舒服得喟叹起来。壁炉散发出来的温暖空气抚摸着他的皮肤，令他冰冷的四肢冒起一层鸡皮疙瘩。 _嗯……_ 壁炉里木柴肯定是松木的，因为它们燃烧时散发出好闻的松木香。

    “这里…… _真_ 好。”他忍不住惊叹道。在他刚刚经历了艰难的一天之后，这屋子击中了他的所有感官，让他整个身体都陶醉其中。

    “那是当然，是你设计的。”Hugh 答道，这让他感到一阵紧张；他能勉强不去谈论过去……但是煞有介事的瞎说着现在的事，真的让他非常不舒服。

    _控制过去的人控制着未来；控制现在的人控制过去。_ James 突然想起这句话，顿时感到毛骨悚然。

    他转身面对 Hugh，不知道如何谨慎地要求他停止“这种谈话”。男人洞悉了他的眼神，他抬头看向天花板……客厅显然已经安装了现代化的的空调，但是天花板上却仍然装着一台巨大的吊扇。

    _‘……镇子里所有其他地方都被监视着，他们能听见我们，他们能看见我们……’_

    果然有老大哥……James 点点头表示明白了。

    “我……我想冲个澡。”

    “好啊。我猜，你自己能行吧？”

    “当然，应该没问题。”

    …… _万一不行呢？_ James 想到另一种可能性，不禁红了脸。说真的，他们到底要这样假装到什么程度啊？

    “那么，呃？”他询问地朝 _上面_ 指了指。

    “浴室仍然在二楼。”Hugh 微笑着，好像这是他们之间的一个老笑话，一个‘浴室在哪里，哈哈’的游戏。

    James 叹了口气点点头。他疲惫的大脑再也不愿思考黑松镇或今天发生的任何事情了，他只想接受现状，至少在今晚，让他好好的休息休息。

    他走上楼梯，而 Hugh 则走进了厨房，突然 James 喊了一声：“Hugh？”

    “什么事？”男人站在那里，他脱掉了外套，穿着一件浅紫色深 V 领的打底衫，看上去帅极了。James 知道 Hugh 不会喜欢他接来下的问题，但他一定要最后再尝试一次。

    “……我的狗——”

    “你一定饿了。”James 还没说完，Hugh 就背过身去，打断了他。“你洗澡的时候，我会给你做个三明治。”

    然后，他就回厨房去了。

    _好吧。明白了……_

   

\----------原文分割线----------

   

    在楼梯的尽头是一个连接着三个房间短过道。

    两个房间的门开着，显然其中一间是个大浴室，还有一个是……衣帽间？穿着白色的医院长袍，James 觉得自己像个幽灵一样。他走进那个小房间，打开了灯——他差点喊出声来，长条形的镜子里映出他苍白、淤青的脸。冷不防看到自己痛苦的表情，他不得不移开了视线。

    心依然剧烈的跳动着，他开始在架子上寻找适合自己尺寸的衣物。

    所有这些整齐叠放着的衣物都精致、昂贵，而且都是他那位高大魁梧的同演者的尺寸。它们都是 Hugh 的。

    不过，澳洲人应该也有一些紧身的衣服吧？James 试着打开了衣帽间的另一侧，希望找到些他穿着不至于肥大得可笑的衣服……

    “不……”

    _不不不——_

    **_“……不！”_**

   

\----------原文分割线----------

   

    “Jimmy？”

    “……James？”

    “James！你在上面还好吗？”

    在停顿了好一会儿之后，James 听到他‘丈夫’上楼梯时重重的脚步声，恐惧的寒冰攫取了他的心脏。

    “Jimm——哦，上帝，James！你都干了什么呀？！”

    小房间里的地毯已经看不见了，乱糟糟扔了一地的衣物把地毯完全盖住了，而原来放着这些衣物的架子都空着。

    James 抬眼看着 Hugh，Hugh 的怒气就像是被拔掉塞子的浴缸里的水一样流走了。“你怎么哭了？过来，宝贝——”

    “不！你怎么会有我的东西？！”

    “什么？”

    “我的衣服！我的整个衣柜都在这里！怎么会？！”

    “……可是，不在这儿又该在哪儿？过来——”

    Hugh 手里拿着两杯热茶，他把茶杯放下，然后靠着 James 坐到地板上。地板上到处都是他昂贵的衣服，不过现在它们都被弄乱。他用一只胳膊搂着 James 的肩头，James 想要抗拒，但是他实在太虚弱了……他想得到 Hugh 的全部关注已经很久了……从他离婚那天起，但是这位一线明星总是很忙……有时候，他忍不住在想，是不是因为自己让那个男人失望了，所以他才总是跟他保持距离，但是现在……

    James 发现自己的身体已经背离理智的靠在那个男人的身上，同时自己的胳膊也抱住了那魁伟的身躯，“……所有的事情都不可思议……”

    Hugh 唯一回应是温柔的抚摸他泪湿的脸颊，无言的抹去他的眼泪。他的动作如此温柔，触摸所到之处都引来愉悦的酥麻感，James 觉得头重脚轻起来。

    _“……Hugh……”_

    男人认真的读着他的表情，他们的脸只有寸许距离，他几乎能感觉到在某个时刻，心中填满恐惧被感激所代替。

    就在此刻，Hugh 靠过来想要亲吻他——

    James 不禁倒吸了口气。这使得澳洲人改变了路线，将吻转而落在了他的鼻尖上……然后是鼻梁……前额……颧骨……

    他觉得自己正在融化，Hugh 的嘴唇好软，温暖的感觉扩散到他的整个身体……

    澳洲人再次靠近他的嘴唇，吻着他的嘴角，而 James 再次紧张起来；他和 Hugh 彼此一直有着某种动心的感觉，通常他们都会用朋友间的拥抱来表达一下，但这个是全新的……

    _“……你以前这么做过，不是吗，Jimmy？在角色需要的时候，吻另一个男人？”_ Hugh 在亲吻的间隙问道，他的声音很轻很轻，James 必须竖起耳朵才能听清他在说什么……

    Hugh 退开一段距离，注视着他的眼睛，等待着答案。很久很久，James 只是盯着年长者的脸……

    那双栗色的眸子，真诚又明亮。Hugh 完美的额发垂下，在他脸上投下的阴影，让他的俊脸更添了几分魅力。完美的鬓脚线夹杂着几丝灰发，甚至让他显得更加性感。他衬衫领口敞着，James 能偷眼看到衬衫里面，看上去澳洲人仍然保持着健身的习惯……无论在何种情形下，只有傻瓜才会拒绝 Hugh；多少人拼了命也要得到他现在的位置……

    此时，Hugh 再一次靠近，而这次，James 闭上了眼睛。

    这个吻温暖、干燥、温柔，James 在男人的嘴唇上轻声呻吟着……

    这个吻就这么结束了，然后，Hugh 转身去取茶杯，而 James 依然眩晕着，惊奇的发现自己心如撞鹿。

    “拿着。”Hugh 把茶杯塞到他手里，然后伸手到裤兜里找着什么……

    “把这个吃了。”他信任的把一个东西放进 James 的手心，“Pam 护士说你刚开始会复发。”

    James 摊开手掌……是那个女人在医院交给 Hugh 的药片。

    他摇头表示拒绝，但是，一触到 Hugh 目光就僵住了。他从没见过这个男人的神情如此严肃坚决。他被吓到了。

    “你是我的丈夫，Jimmy——我不会逼你做任何让你不舒服的事……任何事，除了这个。张开嘴，把它吞下去。我不会说第二遍。”

    James 点点头，男人的话清晰明了，不容置疑，满是敌意的黑松镇并没有放过他唯一的朋友。他盯着手中的药片，仿佛那是一颗毒药，然后，他紧紧闭上眼睛，把药片抛入口中。

    没有糖衣的药片苦涩且有颗粒感，就像那种老式的药片，不过茶水有甜甜的水果味儿。他吞下药片后，冒险睁开眼睛。

    “好孩子。”Hugh 在他嘴唇上轻啄了一下作为奖励。James 发现自己跟男人第一次吻他时一样既困惑又无力。为什么 Hugh 把他当易碎品一样？而他的亲吻为什么又让他想要更多？是出于恐惧？还是因为他极度需要安慰，无论是何种形式的安慰都行？

    难道 Hugh 吻他也是在演戏？因为他们正看着？他抬眼往上看……微型摄像头毫无遮掩的在门框上方亮着一个红色小圆点。

    Hugh 顺着他的目光望过去。“你把药吃了是件好事，Jimmy。我确定那对你的健康有好处。”

    不过，Hugh 脸上凝重的表情让 James 立刻明白，如果他不吃下 Pam 护士的药，就会对自己的健康造成不可想象的损害。

   

\----------原文分割线----------

 

    “嘿。”Lisa 打招呼道，她平日里明亮的眼睛现在充满了担忧和悲伤。

    “嘿。”Bryan 回应道，他讨厌自己带来了坏消息。两个人拥抱在一起，好像是溺水的人彼此扶持。

    “你告诉 Hugh 了吗？他来了？”她的脸埋在 Bryan 的汗衫皱褶里。

    “不，还没有。”

    “为什么不告诉他？他肯定想知道这事。Jimmy 肯定希望他知道——他五体投地的崇拜 Hugh。“

    “我知道，我不是不想告诉他。我只是联系不上他——我打了电话，留了消息，发了短信……也许他还在澳洲，我已经有好几周没联系到他了。”

    “也许吧……”Lisa 同意道，她的思绪立刻回到眼前的问题上，整个人都沉浸在对前夫的担心中。

 

**（第二章完）**


	3. 进入树林（天黑前回家）

    **第三章 进入树林（天黑前回家）**

   

    James 猛地惊醒，身上全是冷汗。

    _……这是什么地方？_

    陌生的房间里，灯光很亮，他惊奇于自己竟然能在这里睡着。 他坐起身来，胳膊开始抽痛起来……低头看见胳膊上的石膏，他惊恐的瞪大了眼睛。

    然后，前一天的事情开始在脑中回放，他失望的低吼一声，意识到自己还在希望这一切都只是一个糟糕的梦而已。

    他让视线离开石膏，扫视着房间。卧室宽敞明亮，柔软的亚麻床单，还有超大尺寸的床，就像这房子里其他东西一样看上去舒适而奢华。可是……他的‘丈夫’去哪儿了？

    床上 Hugh 的那边似乎根本没被使用过，愤怒和怨恨猛地攫取了他的心。 _所谓恩爱幸福的一对，原来就是这样！_

    他起身坐在床沿上，努力对抗着突然袭来的头晕。他痛苦地想把头抬起来——但立即被晕眩和迷糊所压倒……

    ……而且，他很想很想抽烟。

    如果有人问他，他一定会眼都不眨一下的否认；但实际上，他很久以前就又开始抽烟了，而且他从不曾像现在这样需要尼古丁的放松效果。

    _“……你不曾让我失望过……”_ James 一边在床头柜里翻找着香烟一边在空房间里自言自语。

    第一层抽屉里全是书籍和过期的杂志……中间那层抽屉放满了他的内裤……第三层抽屉…… _噢。_

    James 感到自己的脸开始发烫。

    “Jimmy？”

    James 跳了起来，他立马关上了那个抽屉。

    “你还好吗？”Hugh 问，没能掩饰住被涨红了脸的 James 逗乐的样子。

    “……那里面有些 _东西_ ……”年轻人不得不尴尬的转开视线。他这辈子从未见过如此品种丰富的润滑剂和性玩具。

    “是啊，通常这些东西都藏在抽屉里。”澳洲人吃吃的笑道。他刚刚刮干净胡子，穿着深蓝色的西服，看上去很帅很精神。

    “你懂我的意思。”他的耳朵尖都像是着了火一样，Hugh 终于对他表示了同情。

    “记得我跟你说的吗？我们不会做任何你觉得不舒服的事……任何事。明白？”

    James 点点头，但是他的目光又因愤怒而变得锋利起来：“你去哪儿了？！”

    “你什么意思？”Hugh 问道，他仍然与他保持着距离，而这让他的怒火更盛——昨天，这澳洲人还似乎无法停止触摸他！

    “昨天夜里！”

    “我就在这儿……那药让你犯困的厉害，你说你太困了没法洗澡了，然后就立刻睡着了……你不记得了？”

    “我……不记得了。”他想要指控那个男人把他那侧的床整理得太完美了，但是这个罪名在他自己听来也太扯了。“你现在要去哪儿？”他换了个问题。

    “去上班。楼下有现磨的咖啡，另外——”

    “上班？”

    “是啊，今天办公室一定会很忙。昨晚镇里新来了一家人，我想我知道什么地方合适他们！你记得 Peter McCall 以前住的那幢漂亮的有两个卧室的房子吗？”[译注：Peter McCall 是《黑松镇》第一季中的一个人物，因为在公共建筑物上涂写煽动性标语被捕，而后自尽。]

    “那么说，你是个房产经纪？”James 打断了他，不去理会那恼人的、永远瞎掰的、黑松镇式闲聊。

    “嗯嗯。”

    “昨天这里新来了一家人？”

    “是这样。”

    “昨天 _晚上_ ……我在主路边上花了几个小时进入树林又出来，从头到尾都没听到任何车辆经过的声音。”

    “那你一定是错过他们了。”Hugh 仍旧笑的像个傻瓜。即使这样，澳洲人依然看上去非常完美。

    “是的，我一定是错过他们了。”James 干巴巴的重复道。

    “能陪我走到门口吗？”

    “当然可以，我最爱的人。”

   

\----------原文分割线----------

   

    底楼弥漫着现磨咖啡和松木的香味。晨光透过厨房巨大的玻璃窗射进来照亮了客厅，壁炉里一根大木头正在燃烧。

    “我知道你不怎么爱吃早饭，但是冰箱里有个写着你名字的三明治，你需要补充体力。”

    “好的。谢谢。”

    “Pam 护士说你今天应该在家休息，你现在的状况还不能出门。她还说假如你没再复发的话，明天就可以回图书馆上班了。”

    “图书馆？”

    “是啊。”

    “我是图书管理员？”

    Hugh 只是哈哈大笑着拍了一下他的肩膀，好像在说， _这个笑话不错，伙计！_ 而 James 则气恼的咬了咬牙。

    “好了，今天放松一下好好休息。冰箱里有剩下的中餐。今晚我来做晚饭，你什么都不用担心。”

    “……好吧。”

    “好。”

    Hugh 打开门往外走，然后在门廊处停下来，回过头说：“过来。”

    James 犹豫的走到他跟前。他看见人们在收取自家早晨的报纸，然后出门上班去。Hugh 将他拉入怀里，在他的嘴唇上留下一个快速的告别之吻。

    _活下去才重要，在这里，活下去的唯一方法就是演好自己的角色。_ Hugh 昨晚的话在 James 脑中回响着。然后，澳洲人上了汽车，向他挥手告别后，驶离了自家的私人车道。

   

\----------原文分割线----------

   

    他花半个多小时才终于在他的一件外套口袋里找到香烟。他倒了一杯黑咖啡带到卧室，打开书桌旁的窗户，然后点燃了香烟。

    他深深吸了一口，身体里的某些东西开始回归正位。焦虑感终于被放松感所替代。

    他过于投入地满足着自己的烟瘾，过了好一会儿才意识到房间里已经变得冷得要命；上午的太阳发出令人迷惑的惨白光芒，外面的空气寒冷又干燥。

    他想找条毯子，但目光落在 Hugh 洁净整齐的那一侧床铺时，他生气地按灭了香烟，散落的烟灰弄脏了原本一尘不染的桌面。

    _这样好多了！_ 他抑郁的咬紧了牙—— _这里所有东西都太干净了，好像全新的一样，假的不能再假了！_

    不去理会那些散落的烟灰，他站起身抓起自己的外套。假如他的假丈夫真的那么担心他、希望他在家休息的话——他就应该请假一天在家照顾他！

    无论如何，真相总好过 _现在这样_ ！

   

\----------原文分割线----------

   

    即使是冬天的郊区，这里街道也太冷清了。不过，偶尔也有路人经过，他们肆无忌惮的瞪着他，让 James 不得不把目光放在地面上，以避免眼神接触。

    正如所料，灰色的路面干净明亮，没有任何油污、黑色的口香糖斑痕、幼稚的涂鸦粉笔画。好像黑松镇就是在他到达时才刚刚建好的。

    忽然，他在路面上看到了别的东西，让他的心漏跳了一拍。两双黑色鞋子正对着他，挡住了去路，他老大不情愿的抬起了头。

    那两个奇怪的人没有退缩，也没有与他对视。他们严肃又了无生气的目光固定在他的背包上。

    是的，他要离开这里。今天早上当 Hugh 对他如此直接又毫无歉意的说谎时，他失去了唯一的希望。如果连 Hugh 都不能信任，他没理由在这个该死的地方多留一分钟。他要回洛杉矶去，哪怕他必须从这个该死的不知是何处的地方走回洛杉矶！

    他绕过这两个人，把目光放回到路面上，不关心他们有何反应。

    “Jimmy！”

    他紧张得身子一颤，小心翼翼地抬眼望去。

    一个女服务员站在一家当地咖啡馆外面，热情地对他挥着手：“这边！”

    “……嘿。”James 走过去，他不认识她。

    “看到你真好！”她紧紧地抱住他，而他犹豫的松松的抱了回去。

    “不过，你现在不是不应该出门吗？”她松开怀抱，眼睛盯着他胳膊上的石膏，“你出事故才过了一天……Pam 护士说你可以出门了？”

    _怎么又是她！_ James 恼火地咬了咬牙：“出门？去哪儿？我这又是在哪儿？”

    “嗯……黑松镇啊。”他看见她脸色变的苍白并且紧张地抬眼往上看。没有必要跟随她的目光，他也知道有个亮着微小红光的微型摄像头正指向他们。“如果你去了其他球队，整个镇子都会心碎的……知道吗？”她紧张又短促的笑了一声，然后又加了一句，“你平时是不会这么做的，Jimmy。也许你应该回家去——”

    “回家找我丈夫？”

    “嗯，是的。”

    “好的。”他转身要走，然后又想起了什么，“哦，不好意思，你能否再回答我一个问题……Meg？”他快速地看清了她胸牌上的名字。

    “……当然可以。”

    “我到底是做什么工作的？”

    “你太搞笑了，Jimmy！”她大笑着走进了咖啡馆，然后在身后关上了门。

    _“……是啊，我超级搞笑的。”_ James 咕哝了一句，耸了一下肩膀，把背包背背好。

    “跟你在过去十二年做的工作一样，首席图书管理员 Marsden 先生。”一个坐在咖啡馆外面的老妇人哗啦啦地展开手中的报纸，直到整个人都被报纸挡住，“假如我是你，我就回家去，Marsden 先生。我们都在为你担心。”

    James 的下巴都要掉下来了，他转身背对那家咖啡馆，朝着医院的方向走去；那里也是小镇出口的方向。

   

\----------原文分割线----------

 

    在医院时他们拿走了他的手表，James只能猜测现在是中午。苍白的太阳消失在云层后面，使他更难确定时间，但他感觉自己至少走了两个小时的路。

    走过那个奇怪的欢迎标志后，他立即觉得心情好了许多，但是此后他走的时间越长，心情就变得越差。他的背包每分钟都在变得更重；随着踏出的每一步，迎面吹来的风都变得更大更冷。他一定是脑子进水了才会开始这个旅程，他可不是Bear Grylls [译注：地球人都知道的贝爷。麦登登跟他做过一期荒野求生的节目]……见鬼，虽然跟那位冒险家的两日之旅非常辛苦，可他那时只要跟着别人走就行了。

    可是，在这个弹丸小地，应该怎么着也能找到人搭车吧？

    _没错。_ 他严肃的对自己说，不能停下来，主要是因为这个假设挺合理的。呃……好吧好吧，主要是因为他非常非常不想回去。从黑松镇里的人看他的眼神来判断，显然他们都认识他……他毫不怀疑 Hugh 已经知道他走了。另外，他也因自己无法解释的原因而觉得难过。他绝对不能回头。

    他瞥了一眼闪亮的婚戒，然后皱起了眉头。他曾想一走出黑松镇城区就把它脱了，但是当那个时刻来临时他又改变了主意。他试图告诉自己，留着它是因为他身上没有现金（收拾包袱离家时，他没在家里找到任何现金），而实际上，留着它是因为他为把 Hugh 留在这里而在内心深处感到无比内疚。这个古怪、可怕的地方是有毒的，甚至连 Hugh 都对他不诚实，James 认识澳洲人很长时间了，他相信 Hugh 不会故意害他或者骗他——他几乎是这世上最好的人……

    他停下脚步，回头望……

    _他们很可能已经在找你了……_ 一个声音在他脑中警告道，这话太有道理了； _等他们抓到你……天知道他们会做什么。_

    他开始跑起来。

   

\----------原文分割线----------

   

    大概跑了十多分钟后，他觉得背包其重无比，不得不停下来喘会儿气……

    就在此时，他注意到远处有房屋！

    这给了他足够的力气再次跑起来——他可以直接去找警察！然后带他们去找 Hugh——

    _……什么?!_

    难以置信，这太可怕了。James 举了那只完好的手，但他不知道应该用它来揉眼睛，还是用它来捂嘴，最终他垂下了那只手。

    _欢迎来到黑松镇， **天堂** 即是 **家园** ！_

    但是……但是那些车轮打滑的痕迹不在了！医院也不在了！这……这不可能！

    _除非……除非……_

    他都不敢往下想……

    他不可能绕了一圈，又从另一端进入了镇子……不是吗？

    这次，他脑子里的声音没有说话。

    然后，他看到了 _他们_ 。

    主路上有一伙愤怒的镇民在等着他，就像《科学怪人》里的场景一样。他们中的大多数人交叉着双臂……还有一些人拿着棒球棍……

    _“抓住他！！！”_

    惊恐之中，James 扔下背包跑进了树林。

   

\----------原文分割线----------

   

    _我甩掉他们了吗，我甩掉他们了吗?!_

    他不敢回头看，只是一个劲儿的跑啊跑。此时，雷声大作，天空裂开一个大口子，大雨滂沱而下。

    _哦上帝，哦上帝，哦上帝，_ ——他在泥泞中奔跑着，烂泥地不但减慢了他的速度，还试图吸走他的鞋子；同时低处的细树枝也不断打在他的脸和身体上。

    _“——啊！”_

    暴雨让树林里变得很暗，James 差一点就没看到它——还好，感谢突然闪亮的红色灯光，他在撞上一堵巨大深色的墙壁之前停了下来。

    他抬头仰望；这墙就跟大楼一样高，墙上装着红色警示灯。他往左看又往右看，两边的红色警示灯都望不到尽头。这又是什么东西？

    “ ** _不许动！_** ”

    一束强光照来，让 James 目不能视。他吓了一跳，转身背对着墙壁举起双手挡住眼睛；此时响亮的警笛声响起，蓝色红色的警灯开始闪烁。

    _是警察！_ 希望再度在他胸中燃起，他放低手臂——然后停止了动作。

    一个黑色的人影正用一把大步枪瞄准他，那个人的胸前治安官的警徽正闪着光。

    “你被捕了，把双手放在脑后！跪下来！”

    James 恐慌的跪在泥地里，雨水冲掉了他惊恐的眼泪。

   

\----------原文分割线----------

   

    “出来！”那人大吼道，James 小心翼翼的从治安官的警车里爬出来。因为右手打着石膏，治安官无法给他戴上手铐，所以他快速绕过警车，用枪瞄准着他。

    “如果再让我抓住你逃跑，我就轰烂你的屁股！我猜你一定会喜欢的！”他露齿大笑道，看到年轻的囚犯那全然恐惧的眼神，那笑容变得更盛。

    “走过来！把手放头上，让我能看到！”他吼叫着，James向警局走去，几乎要吓晕了；这个治安官看上去就像个变态。

    那幢房子的正面写着 _“黑松镇治安局”_ ，可这地方让人感觉一点都不像真的警局。

    “Arlene，”治安官进入警局小小的前台，跟一个年纪颇大、形容猥琐的女接待员打了声招呼。那接待员抬头看了一眼 James，那眼神充满憎恶，让他很是紧张。

    当他走过她身边时，她嘶声骂道：“ _叛徒_ _!_ ”

    “进去!”治安官打开一扇房门，下令道。

    James 举着双手走了进去，然后就愣住了。

    “Hugh？！”他大大松了口气，几乎快哭了——但是澳洲人投向他的目光就像刚才那个女接待一样充满憎恶，James 的心沉到了底；他从没见过 Hugh 这么生气……他很难过，于是始终跟 Hugh 保持着距离，不敢接近他愤怒的丈夫。

    “看看谁来了。”他听到一个既熟悉又讨厌的声音，然后把脸转向 Pam 护士，“真高兴你终于回到我们这里了，Marsden 先生。”

    Jenkins 医生也在。过了一会儿，门开了，治安官一边舔着香草冰激凌一边走进这个宽敞的办公室，好像他是来这里找乐子的。

    “你知道，我们的要求很简单也很人性。”Pam 说，她深色的眼睛闪着幽光，“待在屋里，明天回去工作。但是你就是做不到，是吗？！”

    _“……Hugh？”_ James 吓坏了，他哀求道，但男人拒绝看他的眼睛——他的目光投向别处，望着治安官办公桌边想象中的某点，下巴紧绷着。

    “……Hugh？就是你离开的那个男人？”Pam 慢悠悠的说。James 跳了起来，因为治安官朝他扔过来一个东西，重重的落在他脚边……是他那个塞得满满的大背包。

    “不，我没离开——”

    “安静！应该今晚就把你清算了，跟那个女的一起！——她名字是啥来着？”

    “把我……怎样？”虽然他很清楚自己不想知道被会被怎样清算。

    “Pam。”

    “别这么叫我，Jackman 先生！你的丈夫不守规矩，这也是你的错！”

    “什么，不！Hugh 不知道我会——”

    “闭嘴。”Hugh 冷酷的打断了他，James 立刻闭了嘴，泪水模糊了他的视线。

    “你不必惩罚他，这事以后不会再发生了——我向你保证。”

    “他破坏了规矩。”

    “他不知道规矩是什么——他出了车祸才 24小时。我会处理好的。我会教他该怎么做。我说了，这事以后不会再发生了。”

    “也许……也许，如果你好好耕耘他的处女地，就像你该做的那样——他就会知道他自己处于什么地位！”

    “不到 24 小时前他刚出了车祸——”

    “那又怎样？他还是你丈夫！睡他。”

    James 能感觉到自己的脸色变得刷白。

    “Pam……Hugh。”Jenkins 医生打断了他们。“Jackman 先生说他能处理好他男人，我们就别怀疑了。带他回家，Hugh。把他擦擦干——可怜的家伙，苍白跟床单一样。”

    “谢谢你——”

    “但是！……你向我们保证了，Hugh。我们要你说到做到。”

    经过气氛紧绷的短暂片刻后，Hugh 点了点头。他弯腰捡起了 James的包，把它挎在肩上，然后牢牢握住 James 那只完好的手。

    “你最好尽量弄干石膏，如果有什么不适，明天带他来找我。”Pam 说道，Hugh 点点头。他微微拧了一下 James 的胳膊又拉了一把，令 James 痛的吸了口冷气；然后，他拉着 James 走出了警局（那个主要为治安官准备的地方）。而那个治安官则大声的嚼着他的冰激凌，一付被逗乐的样子。

   

\----------原文分割线----------

   

    当他们离开警局时，天完全黑了，雨也已经停了，大颗水滴从屋檐和路灯上滴下来，落在水塘里，产生一个个空心圆环。

    Hugh 怒气冲冲的紧紧抓着他的胳膊；James 几乎要跑着才能赶上大步快走的高个男人。在路上遇到的几个人都没搭理他，而是向 Hugh 点头打招呼，好像他这么拖着 James 走是再正常不过的事情了。

    “……我想找到帮助之后再回来找你。”James 终于鼓起勇气说道，他的声音很小很小。

    但是 Hugh 只是用力的拽了一下他的胳膊，催他快走。

    失望、消沉、全身湿透的 James 牙齿开始打架。他渐渐感觉不到自己的脚；气温低到可以下雪。

    “请，请慢，慢一点……”

    Hugh 突然停下脚步，James 急切的转过头看向他——希望男人愿意跟他讲话。可他只是脱下了自己黑色的羊毛大衣，然后帮 James 脱下已经湿透的衣服。他把干燥温暖的大衣裹住 James 精瘦的身体，然后把 James 的湿衣服搭在肩膀上。

    “谢……谢……你……”James 试探着说，他已经感觉好些了，但是男人没有理他，只是拉着他的胳膊，再次加快了步子。

   

\----------原文分割线----------

 

    James 等着 Hugh 开锁，眼泪涌上了他蓝色的眼睛。那个男人的沉默是对他最大的惩罚，这让他很难过。

    Hugh 为他拉开门，两个人都进屋后，他生气的甩上了门。

    壁炉散发出来的温暖在他湿冷的四肢上激起一层鸡皮疙瘩，不过他没有感到丝毫放松，他唯一的感觉就是恐惧……他们就这么站在门厅里，压抑、愤怒、沉默的气氛让他感到畏缩。

    突然，Hugh 迅雷不及掩耳的用两只手抓住他的衬衣，猛地将他推到墙壁上，他惊呼了一声。

    但是即使在这个时候，Hugh 依然没有说话。他生气的眯着眼睛，呼吸急促而紧绷；但他一个字也没说，只是狠狠地盯着年轻的演员，眼里满是愤怒和失望。这让 James 的心都碎了。

    _“……求你了……”_ 第一滴眼泪滑下 James 的脸颊，“请跟我说话……”

    但是 Hugh 却放开了他，然后转过身去，走到冰箱跟前，拿出中餐的打包盒。

    James 呆呆的站在原地，就像是在那里生根了似的。他注意到，厨房的中岛上有个没动过的棕色食品袋，提醒他，原来 Hugh 本来打算给他做晚餐的。想象着澳洲人带着食材回到家却发现 James 已经离开了，他感到胸口一阵发紧。然后，他脑子里又想起别的，让他感觉更糟了：

    _‘我们怎么才能离开这里？’_

    _‘我们无法离开，我们不会离开。答应我！’_

    于是，他点点头……

    “Hugh……我很抱歉……”

    澳洲人甚至连眼都没有眨一下。他把面条倒到一个碗里，然后把它推入微波炉。

    空气中飘来蒜蓉和酱油的诱人香味，而 James 的胃则大声咕噜了一声。他这一天只喝了一杯黑咖啡和抽了一支烟。

    定时器响了，Hugh 打开微波炉的门，然后几乎把碗砸在了桌子上。

    至少他们是在吃晚饭……这是一个好兆头，不是吗？但他内心的声音再次拒绝同意这一点。

    Hugh 终于说话了，他的声音冷漠而疏离。

    “吃了它，换好衣服，半小时内准备好。”

    “准备好干什么——”

    但 Hugh 已经开始往外走了。

    “哦，Jimmy？”他在 James 湿掉的外套这里停下来，那外套跟他的背包一起扔在房门附近，他搜查外套的口袋，然后掏出一盒香烟。

    “如果你再这样做，”他把手中的烟盒捏成了皱巴巴的一长条，“……你和我就要有麻烦了。”

    他把变了形的烟盒扔在地上，烟草散落的到处都是，然后甩门出去了，只留下 James 独自一人。

 

   **（第三章完）**


	4. 不可试图离开

    **第四章 不可试图离开**

   

    尽管他很想爬上床就此歇息，但是 James 提醒自己，正是因为他没听 Hugh 的话才会陷入目前这种境地。所以，他吃了晚饭，脱掉了湿掉的衣服，虽然他很想要洗个澡，但为了赶上规定的时间他跳过这个步骤，然后换好了衣服。

    他穿上自己最喜欢的深色牛仔裤和一件灰色的带纽扣的衬衫，他跟自己说，只有傻瓜还会指望现在这时候 Hugh 会带他去什么好地方，但是他宁可穿的正式一点，以免再次在公共场合让他的丈夫难堪。

    他需要刮一下胡子，但是客厅里的钟（这是他来到镇子之后所见的第一台钟）告诉他，现在是十点一刻，他的半个小时时间已经到了。

    这时，门外响起了 Hugh 沉重的脚步声，他立刻紧张起来，希望男人进门时心情比刚才好一点了。

    真是傻瓜才会这么希望。

    澳大利亚人看上去还是一样严厉。当他的目光落在 James 身上时，他的脸色甚至更苍白了。

    “不好？我可以换一套——”

    “没时间了。”Hugh 凝视着他的眼睛……像是在怜悯他。

    “我们要去哪儿？”James 紧张的问，他怀疑自己是不是穿戴好了去参加自己的葬礼……可是 Hugh 已经说服那些人放过他了——他亲耳听到的。

    Hugh 没有回答，他只是说：“拿着，记住上面的内容。要快。”

    James 接过他递来的塑料卡片。

    **_不可试图离开_**

    **_不可谈论过去_**

    **_不可谈论你以前的生活_**

    **_不可吸烟、使用毒品或饮酒_**

    **_电话铃响起时必须接听_**

    **_努力工作，开开心心，享受你在黑松镇的生活_**

    “这些是什么？”

    “规矩。违反三次，你就出局了。”

    “……出局？这不是好事吗？”

    但 Hugh 的表情显然表明他说的是错的。

    “走吧。”他为他打开门，然后两人一起走入了寒冷的冬夜。

   

    ----------原文分割线----------

   

    与白天不同，现在街上到处是人，但是所有人都阴郁、空洞的站着，反而令他觉得更不舒服。

    虽然人很多，但是所有人都悄无声息，空中弥漫着不祥的气氛。

    “……Hugh？”

    “这边走。”男人一只手揽着 James 的后腰——其实不必说也知道，镇上所有人都在往同一个方向走；他们聚集在主广场上。

    市政厅门前有一个木质的舞台，James 记得上午早些时候他想逃跑时这里好像没有这东西。发生什么事了？Hugh 带着他走到安全距离处停了下来，镇上所有的青少年似乎都推挤着想站到前排来。

    James 往四周看了看，发现了那个咖啡馆的女孩，就向她点头致意，但是她一见他就立即把视线转向了别处。James 也移开了视线，他收到她的朋友们对他投来仇恨的瞪视；在这样的小镇里，谣言一定传播的很快。

    “你觉得很难受吗，Jimmy？”Hugh 的声音把他带回了现实。

    “我不知道……不算太难受吧。”

    “好。过来。”Hugh 敞开了他大衣的衣襟，把他裹在怀里。James 立即回抱着他，沉浸于被 Hugh 原谅的安心感中。他将头靠在澳大利亚人的肩头，巨大的内疚和感激混杂在一起，他害羞的在 Hugh 的脖子上轻吻了一下，然后屏住呼吸，担心 Hugh 会推开他……但是那个人接受了他温柔的示好，将带着手套的手指埋入 James 的发丝，用缓慢的、心不在焉的节奏抚摸着他。

    James 看见男人分心的脸庞，他顺着他的凝视目光望向人群……

    一个男人正扭头注视着他们，发现 James 看到他了，就立即转过头将注意力放回舞台上，James 僵住了，怒火涌了上来。

    _“他？！”_ 他嘶声道。他一定是脑子坏掉了，但是他发誓在那个人转过脸去之前，他认出了那个人是 Michael Fassbender。

    那个爱尔兰演员在这里干什么？！Hugh 昨晚消失是因为他吗？！

    “嘘，嘘。”Hugh 立即抱紧了他，“没他的事。只有你。”

    忽然变得充满占有欲的 James 搜索他丈夫的眼睛。栗色的眸子深处有风暴在涌动，他的嘴唇变的干燥——他现在是发现了什么吗？ _……_ _Hugh 和 Michael？_ 所以，Hugh 的吻总是简短、柏拉图式的？因为 James 是当权者指定的婚配对象，他才不得不跟他在一起，而他的心根本就在别人身上？

    “Jimmy……你还记得那些规矩吗？”

    规矩？他现在可不在乎什么该死的规矩！

    “嘿！”Hugh 抓住他的肩膀，“注意听着——这很重要。”

    “是，我记得那些规矩。”James 愤愤的回应道，一边生气的要挣脱那个男人的钳制——但是 Hugh 不肯松手，他直接把他拽到自己怀抱里。

    _“你敢在这儿胡来！”_ 他的嘴贴着 James 耳边生气的警告道， _“你今天已经非常引人注意了，假如我们再不小心一点——下次在台上就是我们了。”_

    此时，在镇民们雷鸣般的掌声中，治安官爬上了舞台。

    Hugh 把 James 转了个身让他面向舞台，同时仍然用双臂紧紧箍住他的身体，使得这个拥抱更像是个禁锢。他再次将嘴唇贴在年轻人的耳朵上。

    “眼睛不要看向别处；假如你觉得受不了或者想要呕吐的话，把注意力放在衣服的布料上，或者盯着舞台上的木板，但是， _不要_ 把目光移到别处，也不要露出任何痛苦的样子。明白了吗，Jimmy？这非常重要，我怎样强调都不为过，我现在说的话事关生死。明白吗？……好的。”他在 James 耳朵上方迅速的吻了一下，然后接着道，“跟别人一起背诵规矩，哪怕只是动动嘴唇也行。明白吗？嘿！快点，Jimmy——你明白我在说什么吗？你确定？……好孩子。”他又快速的吻了他一下，然后把注意力放回了舞台上。

    人群里鸦雀无声。

    探照灯亮了起来，灯光下，两个男人正拖着一个女人来到舞台中央。人们认出了那个女人，立刻开始窃窃私语起来。

    _“嘘。”_ Hugh 握紧了抓住 James 身体的手，像是发出预警般用力按住了他，James 的心跳立即加速了。

    当他们用锁链把那女人的两手锁在两根柱子上时，那女人拼命抵抗着，James 之前都没发现台上还有两根柱子。 _“_ _Hu——”_

    _“——别出声。眼睛盯着治安官的靴子。”_ Hugh 低声说。

    但是就像是在车祸现场一样，James 发现自己无法挪开视线。

    “在我们开始之前，”治安官拿起麦克风，台下的人马上都停止了兴奋的低语——现在唯一的声音就是那个女人的哭泣声，“我想感谢今晚每一个来到这里的人。我也希望大家都能向 Kate 和 Harold Ballinger 表示感谢，他们履行了公民的义务，让这个女人得到正义的审判。”

    “——正义！”第一排有人大喊了一声。

    “ **正义！** ”人们也同时回应起来， _“正义！正义！正义！”_

    直到治安官举起双手，他们才安静下来：“Beverly Brown 想要 _逃走_ 。”

    **_“——噫！！！”_**

    “她讨论了 _过去_ ！”

    **_“——噫！！！”_**

    “而且，她还 _喝酒_ ，不但对她的身体和精神造成损害，还给我们的社区带来风险！”

    **“ _——噫！！！正义！正义！正义！_ ”**

    “这是三次犯规！”发言者调高了声音，“以前我说过很多次了……”治安官举起手中闪着锋利寒光的砍刀，让所有人都能看见，“……保护镇子的安全不只是我一个人的责任。它是每个人的责任！”

    **_“正义！正义！正义！正义！正义！正义！”_**

    “Hugh？！”快要呼吸过度的 James 想要转脸去看 Hugh，但 Hugh 就是不让他动；

    _“别看着她。”_

    可是 James 就是忍不住。他掌心冒汗、嘴里发干，眼看着那个穿着治安官制服的恶魔走近那个抽泣着的女人，然后一把抓起她的头发。

    “我们不能容忍——”他把砍刀横在女人的咽喉处。James 终于意识到他是在观看一场处决，顿时一股酸水从胃部涌了上来，让他想吐，“那些不守规矩的人！”

    随着治安官凌厉的动作，James 看见大量鲜血，他要晕倒了——全靠 Hugh 魁梧的身躯支撑着他才没有倒下。

    _“把呼吸放浅，第一次清算总是最难熬的。”_ 趁着人群喧嚣，Hugh 在他耳边清晰的低语道，但是这话反而让他感觉更糟了——第一次？有过多少次？还有多少次？！

    “黑松镇的公民们，我们是有福的。”当人群安静下来后，治安官又开始说道，“不是每个社区都像我们的社区这么幸运。这样说完全没错。我们真心的互相关心、互相保护。是的，有时候我们甚至……保护对方不受自己的伤害。我们不允许任何人、任何事威胁到我们的生活方式。我不同意那些总是唱反调的人，他们说治安官是个吃力不讨好的工作。这个工作有时确实很辛苦。但是，我知道今晚在这里的每一个人都是支持我的，这就是我坚持下去的动力。黑松镇的居民们，你们会跟我一起努力吗？”他举起双手，底下的人都鼓起掌来。然后，他像星期日上午的布道者一样继续道：

    “不可试图离开！”

    **_“——不可试图离开！”_** 镇民们激动的高喊着回应道。Hugh 推了他一把，James 木然无声的动着嘴唇。他感觉 Hugh 的胸膛并没有在起伏，于是就学他的样子滥竽充数。

    “是的！我们还有别的地方可去吗？”

    “没有！”一个人大叫，治安官微笑着点点头，继续道：

    “不可谈论过去！我们必须享受现在。”

    **_“——不可谈论过去！”_**

    “不可谈论你过去的生活！让我们彼此接受现在的自己，而不是过去的自己。”

    **_“——不可谈论你过去的生活！”_**

    “不可吸烟、使用毒品或饮酒！每个人的健康是整个社区的基础。”

    **_“——不可吸烟、使用毒品或饮酒！”_**

    “电话铃响起时必须接听！我们都必须做好自己份内的事。”

    **_“——电话铃响起时必须接听！”_**

    “努力工作，开开心心，享受你在黑松镇的生活！”

    **_“——努力工作，开开心心，享受你在黑松镇的生活！”_**

    “这正是我现在要说的！这正是我们的社区如此特别的原因！”他停顿了一下，等掌声停息下来，“感谢你们今晚来到这里表达你们的支持。现在，回家去吧，女士们先生们，回家去，举起酒杯，为黑松镇庆贺吧！”

    人们几乎立刻开始移动起来——没人真的愿意在谋杀现场多待一分钟。只有占着第一排位置的青少年还慢慢吞吞的落在后面。

    Hugh 把 James 转了个身，他迅速的看了他一眼，然后严厉的说：“这儿不行，Jimmy，我们回家去。”

   

    ----------原文分割线----------

 

    尽管之前人们都像打了鸡血一样，可现在每个人都默不作声的往家走。James 跟随着 Hugh，眼睛一直盯着到处是积水的路面。

    他觉得想吐，摸了摸胃，那里似乎突然变重了。他怀疑之前 Hugh 坚持让他出门前吃东西就是想确保他不至于把胆汁都吐出来。

    回忆着今天做的事，他提到了过去，吸了烟，还试图离开……三次违规。假如不是 Hugh 跟他们谈判成功，刚才就是他在台上了……恐惧之中，他觉得自己要晕倒了，全靠 Hugh 扶在他后腰上的那只戴着手套的手让他往前走。

    “来吧。”他们转了个弯，James 认出了自家的私人车道。垂下目光，他发现有人在他家房门底下塞了一张纸条。

    他弯腰捡起纸条：

   

    _亲爱的 James，_

    _恭喜你！你的身体已经无恙，可以继续首席图书管理员的工作了。请于明天上午九点整 **准时** 到黑松镇公共图书馆。_

   

    纸条上的字是用打字机打的，上面既没有署名也没有日期。正从他肩头上方偷看纸条的 Hugh 把注意力移到了房门上：“明天我开车上班时会送你过去。快进来，屋子里的热气要跑掉了。”

    James 走进屋子，依然陷于震惊中，Hugh 将他留在客厅里：“站这儿别动。”

    Hugh 进了厨房，过了一会儿，James 听到两只玻璃杯被注满液体的声音。

    “给你。”Hugh 递过来一杯威士忌，他的脸微微泛红，显然他刚在厨房里已经喝了一杯。

    “但是……”

    “每次清算之后允许喝一杯庆祝一下，记得吗？干了它。”

    James 一仰脖子，把威士忌倒入喉咙，火热的感觉沿着脊柱迅速扩散开，他拼命忍住咳嗽，不让酒喷出来；这玩意儿真烈。酒精让深深压抑在胸中的风暴变得松动，眼泪开始模糊了他的视线。

    “别在这儿。”Hugh 再次扶着他的后腰，引他上楼去。

   

    ----------原文分割线-----------

   

    Hugh 把他留在浴室里。James 就像生了根似的站在原地，面朝着淋浴龙头，盯着水流发呆。

    “东西我拿来了。”Hugh 带着塑料袋和橡皮筋回到了浴室。

    浴室里升起了水蒸气，玻璃窗和镜子上都蒙上了一层雾气，让他觉得暂时躲开了窥视的眼睛—

    “不行。”澳大利亚人仿佛能看透他的心思。直到浴室里完全弥漫着水气之后，他才把 James 拉进怀抱，“好了，现在可以了。”

    于是，James 整个身体开始剧烈颤抖着抽泣起来。他们被困在这个噩梦中，面临着生命危险，而 Hugh，他唯一的希望，却想让另一个人做他的伴侣。

    _“嘘，嘘。我明白，Jimmy，我明白……有我在。你会安全的。我们只需要守规矩……”_ Hugh 在他耳边极轻柔的低语道。

    _是啊，直到你找到某个正式途径让他取代我，_ James 不敢把这话说出来。终于，他止住了抽泣，能平稳呼吸了；他想抱着双膝坐到地板上，可是澳大利亚人不让他这么做。

    他把 James 的身体转过来，让他再次面对淋浴龙头，然后将他灰色衬衫的下摆从长裤里拉出来。伸手绕过他的身体，Hugh 将衬衫的扣子一颗一颗解开，然后小心的避过石膏将衬衫从 James 身上脱下来。

    _“现在我们只要用上这个……”_ Hugh 一边咕哝着，一边将塑料袋套在 James 的石膏上，然后在顶部套上橡皮筋封口， _“……好了。”_

    Hugh 的双臂环绕着 James 的腰，下巴放在较矮的男人的肩头，他解开 James的皮带，解开裤子的扣子，拉开拉链，然后弯腰把他的牛仔裤脱掉。此时，James 身上就剩条黑色内裤站在那里。

    _“嘿。”_ Hugh 提醒道，James 吓了一跳，然后 Hugh 继续往下脱去他的内裤，最后年轻人全裸着站在那里。

    Hugh 摸了摸水流，然后调节了一下温度，整个过程中，他的胸膛都贴着 James 赤裸的背部。尽管澳大利亚人穿戴整齐，James却觉得这举动跟做爱一样亲密。

    这让他既尴尬又冲动。

    “进去吧。”Hugh 指示道，James 像机器人似的照做，“洗吧，瓶子里有沐浴露。”

    James 洗澡时一直背对着 Hugh。他紧张的想，Hugh 可能很快会进来跟他一起洗。他从没试过跟男人一起……但如果他必须做这事，他希望是跟 Hugh 一起。他一直认为这个澳大利亚人是他所遇到过的人中最有吸引力的。他回想着 Pam 护士的话，怀疑跟伴侣做爱是不是也是黑松镇的规矩之一。他竟然有些期待 Hugh 突然把他拉入那湿淋淋沾满皂液的宽阔胸膛上，更令他震惊的是，这念头居然让他的老二振奋起来……

    ……但是直到他洗完澡还是什么都没发生。

    他扭头瞟了 Hugh 一眼，男人依然穿戴整齐，他还为他递上了一条毛巾。

    怀着奇异的失落感，James 关掉水龙头，接过那条毛巾。

    当他擦干身体的时候，男人已经走了。James 都思绪又开始徘徊于 Hugh 和 Michael…… Michael 和 Hugh……

    这让他很生气。

    他恨他们在宣传《逆转未来》时表现出来的兄弟情；这让他觉得自己就像扮演的镭射眼一样，因为有更出名、更令人激动的演员而被人们忽视。他一想到他们两个搞在一起就愤恨不已！

    他越想越气——终于再也忍不住了！Hugh 告诉他说，他们在这里很幸福！他们的婚姻很美满！他怒气冲冲的出了浴室，一心想去质问 Hugh……直到他进入卧室；那个极帅的男人正在床上等他，因为今晚的事，他看上去悲伤而忧虑。

    James 叹息一声，他不想吵架……在这个可怕的地方，他只有 Hugh。他有什么资格告诉他可以喜欢谁不可以喜欢谁呢？

    他顿时失去了争吵的劲头，酒精、感情上的冲击、还有热水澡，让他极度渴睡。

    他从抽屉里拽出一条内裤，背对着 Hugh，把毛巾丢在地上，穿上内裤。

    然后他转回身，看见 Hugh 正为他拉起被子，James 紧张的躺在了他的身边。被单凉凉的、很光滑。James 翻着身直到找到一个舒服的姿势。他不敢更加靠近 Hugh，虽然他很想，而且 Hugh 似乎也对他躺这么远没啥异议。

    这又让他生气起来，不可理喻的嫉妒和失望混合在一起，让他的心在发颤。但是 Hugh 关了灯之后，侧过身来，用一条手臂围住他的胸膛。这算不上是个拥抱，但是这个关心的姿势抚慰了精疲力竭的年轻人，James 很快睡着了。

   

    ----------原文分割线----------

   

    James 呻吟着醒来。他很不舒服，可同时又觉得温暖和安全…… _噢？_

    Hugh 正在熟睡，夜晚的某个时刻，他们移动到了彼此的怀抱里……两人都只穿着内裤，Hugh 结实有力的胳膊环绕在他的腰上。

    James 这时才明白自己为何会醒；他的那只完好的手正搂着 Hugh 的脖子，一段时间之后，那只胳膊彻底麻掉了……他把麻木的胳膊从男人的脖子下面撤出来，等待着刺痛的感觉慢慢消退，然后闭上胀痛的眼睛，想要再度睡去。

    他拒绝去想两腿之间搏动着的需求，告诉自己半夜醒来时发生晨勃现象是很正常的事。

   

    ----------原文分割线----------

   

    当他再次醒来时，明亮的光线抚摸着他的脸颊，床上只有他一个人。他听到了淋浴龙头的流水声，闻到了咖啡的香味，顺着香味转过头，发现自己这边的床头柜上放着一杯热气腾腾的咖啡。

    这个暖心的举动让 James 微笑起来，他坐起身，伸手拿起那杯咖啡。小心的喝了一小口，美味的现磨咖啡的味道好极了——那液体进入他的身体后，极大的缓解了他对尼古丁的渴望。他起身下床走到窗前，看着沉睡的小镇逐渐苏醒。他早已接受了，不管多么不像真的、多么疯狂，这是一个真实存在的地方……而且，当他啜饮咖啡时，他发现自己又为此写下一条证据。杯子是热的，咖啡味道浓郁……这不是一个梦。

    “早啊，Jimmy！”Hugh 走进房间，对他明朗的微笑着，好像昨天的事从未发生过，好像他们没有被困在黑松镇里任人宰割。

    “早。”他也试着对他微笑，但是笑容似乎有些不自然。他不知道 _“不可谈论过去”_ 是否也包括昨晚，但他隐隐感觉答案是肯定的。

    “我们三十分钟后出门，好吗？”

    “好的，没问题。”

    “要回去上班了，很兴奋吧？”

    大量鲜血流下舞台的一幕在脑中闪现，他感到胃里一阵翻腾，于是他放下咖啡杯：“非常兴奋。”

    “嗯……”Hugh 来到他身边，两人一起站在大窗子前，他松松的搂着 James 的腰，让所有人都能看到。Hugh 打着赤膊，刚冲完澡，结实的身体还湿漉漉的，但是 James 并不介意，他依靠在 Hugh 上享受着肢体舒服的碰触。

    “瞧，你就是有这股劲头，才成为了镇子里最好的图书管理员。那个又老又旧的地方实际上是你在负责。”

    “是啊……”James 强迫自己说，“一定是这样。”

   

    ----------原文分割线-----------

   

    Hugh 早已经走远了，他们的红色汽车已经消失于视线之外，但是，James 仍瞪着眼前的建筑，沉思着。

    在开车去上班路上经过主广场，James 极尽目力的观察着——那里没有一丝一毫数小时前刚刚发生过谋杀的痕迹：没有血迹，舞台也不见了。他在小镇里没有看到哪怕一个坟墓。 _也许他们把尸体都扔到墙外边去了。_ 他几乎想笑——但是，脑补的画面太过真实，让他无法真的发笑。如今他已经知道了高墙的存在，在黑松镇上的任何地方几乎都能看到那圈高墙。之前他怎么就会没看见它呢？

    黑松镇教堂的钟声响起，他深吸了口气。 _面对现实的时刻到了。_

   

**（第四章完）**

 


	5. 被取代的人

    **第五章 被取代的人**

    James 从来都不喜欢图书馆。他不喜欢图书馆里总是冷飕飕的，不喜欢老旧书籍的气味，也不喜欢偶尔被低语声打破的刻意营造的安静氛围——好像来图书馆的所有人都会因举止不当而受惩罚。最让他不喜欢的是，图书馆总是在沉闷古老、散发着霉味的石头建筑里。

    黑松镇公共图书馆拥有以上所有特点；James 从见到它第一眼起就很讨厌它。

    他拉上外套的拉链，将双臂交叉在胸前抵御寒冷；他沿着走廊，跟随着某个图书管理员在卡片上盖章的声音往里走。

    墙上挂着一些公共告示板，但是它们大多空的。唯一钉在软木板上的“广告”是一些云朵形状的用彩色蜡笔写的标语。每片云朵上都潦草的写着一条黑松镇的规矩；James 差点想要翻个白眼，但他看到墙壁的高处有一个红点，在提醒他，自己正被监视着。

    终于，他来到了主厅，图书管理员办公桌后面没有人。他竖起耳朵，可是再也听不到在卡片上盖章的声音了。他举目四望。

    对于这么个小镇而言，这图书馆比他想象中要大多了。实际上，这里看上去更像一个博物馆而非图书馆：这里摆放着真人大小的骨架、看上去很古老的地球仪、高高的书架排列在通道两侧，每一排书架边上都放着一架带轮子的梯子。

    “……有人吗？”

    诺大的大厅里唯一在动的东西就是空气中被高处窄窗斜射进来的自然光照亮的浮灰，另外就是头顶上用链子吊着的圆球吊灯投影在木地板上的闪光圆斑。

    “Jimmy！”

    他差点被吓死，转头一看——

    ——他马上大笑起来。

    “你一定是在耍我呢！”

    但是，苏格兰演员只是担忧的注视着他：“什么事这么好笑？”

    “没什么，我刚刚想到一个很老的低俗的……嗯……诗歌。所以，你也在这里上班？我们是不是 _'两个James 为您服务'_ ？还是 Jimmy 和 McAvoy？别人平时怎么称呼我们？”

    “他们说你出了事故后整个人都变了。还有人说你企图逃跑，但是 Pam 护士保证说你没有。还好是这样。我可不想看到你被架到主广场的舞台上。”

    “是啊。”James 的幽默感瞬间蒸发了，“说起来……我还是有点迷糊……因为那次事故。你能不能跟我说说我需要做些什么？”

    “做些什么？”McAvoy 笑了，有片刻他看上去就是那个活泼调皮的 McAvoy，可是 James 眨了一下眼睛，那个调皮的 McAvoy 就不见了，“我们把书放到书架上，修补破损的书页，为新读者做图书卡，假如有学生粗心，忘记关掉录像室里的录像机，我们就去关掉它。我最多会给他们父母留个纸条，你呢，从来都不屑于这么做。”

    “……录像。”

    “对。来吧，我给你看看书籍放置系统是怎么工作的！这边走。”

    “……报纸架是空。”他们走向书架时，James 注意到。

    “我们这里很久没有出什么事情了。我猜也没啥其他新闻。”

    “……我猜也是。”James 绝望的咕哝了一句。如果连这个乐天派的苏格兰人都被他们驯服了，那么处于中年危机中的自己又有多少机会不被同化呢？

    “好了，我们到了。”McAvoy 将他带到 _D-E_  这排书架这里停了下来。James 很好奇，他何必麻烦要演示给他看——对他而言，把书按字母顺序摆放是天经地义的嘛。 _“_ _Derting…… Derting……”_ 苏格兰人一边嘀咕着一边搜索着书架，“找到了，比如这本书。”

    他抽出一本名为《被取代的人》的书，“这本书的作者非常棒！你当然读过这本书，是吧？”

    “呃……没读过。” _Kim Derting_ ，James 从没听说过她。

    “真的吗？！这是我最喜欢的书之一。你看看这书的写作风格！”McAvoy 打开书，开始热切的翻页，直到找到他想找的那一页。

    “为——”James 咽下了多余的问题： _为什么有些词下面有道下划线_ 。

    _这招太聪明了！_ 他在心里踢了自己一脚，等待着 McAvoy 的解释。

    “看到这个了？” 苏格兰人指着其中一行说道，James 立刻抓住了里面那个带下划线的词。

    _‘are’_

    “还有这个？”他又指着另一行。

    _‘you’_

    “这个。”

    …… _‘_ _and’_ …… _‘_ _you’_ ……然后，他翻了一页。

    在另一页上，只有一些字母被划了下划线。McAvoy 依次指向其中几行，告诉他正确的顺序：

    _‘f’_ …… _‘_ _u’_ …… _‘_ _c’_ ……尽管 James 已经猜出这是哪个词，苏格兰人仍然继续指示着：‘k’…… _‘_ _i’_ …… _‘_ _n’_ …… _‘_ _g’_ 。

    “好了？你认为如何？”

    James 眨眨眼，完全懵了…… _‘你和你滚床单吗？’_ 这个 _‘你和你’_ 是什么意思——哦。

    “呃，不。不怎么样。”

    “不合你口味？”

    “我不知道……我想，我不太习惯她的写作风格。”

    “你在开玩笑！我的意思是——”他又打开书，翻到另一页，然后又开始在字里行间指起来：

    …… _’_ _you’_ …… _‘_ _should’_ …… _’_ _or’_ …… _’_ _just’_ …… _‘_ _like’_ …… _‘_ _his’_ …… _（……你……应该那样……否则……就会……像……他的……）_

    这时，McAvoy 令人紧张的停顿了一会儿，然后继续急切的翻页：

    …… _’_ _first’_ …… _’_ _husband’_ …… _（……第一个……丈夫）_

    _Hugh 的什么？！_ 他的大脑在抗拒，但是他逼着自己集中注意力：

    …… _’_ _you’_ …… _’_ _will’_ …… _’be’_ …… _（……那样……被……）_

    然后 McAvoy 啪的合上了书，他的拇指遮住了封面上的 _‘_ _the’_ 字：

    _‘……replaced’_ 。 _（……取代。）_

    “还是不喜欢？”

    James 摇头表示否定，他又震惊又恐惧的瞪大了眼睛。

    “太糟了。不过，你至少能做个很好的首席图书管理员！”McAvoy 拍拍他的肩膀眨了眨眼睛，“好吧，关于图书的放置已经讲好了。”然后，他开始向他长篇解释起来，但 James 努力之后仍然没有听明白他在讲些什么，他的脑子在飞速旋转着……

    ……如果他们的婚姻失败了，他会被如何处置？！

   

    ----------原文分割线----------

   

    McAvoy 见他完全不在状态，就给他一个不需动脑的工作让他在这天剩下的时间里做。

    于是，James 就坐在图书管理员办公桌前，桌上堆着一大摞书籍，他的任务是修补缺损的书页和封面。他已经麻木了，都不去怀疑为什么这么大半天都没什么人来图书馆，而这些书却缺破损得这么厉害。

    “James？”一个女人问道。

    James 忙着手里的活，没搭理她，他以为她是来找 McAvoy 的。那女人终于又问了一声：“Marsden 先生？”

    他抬起头。眼前是一个四十多岁的的金发女人，她正对他挤出一个笑容。

    “嗨，我是 Megan Fisher，学校的心理医生。”

    “哦，当然。”James 听见自己如此回应道，他悲哀的发现黑松镇式的瞎话已经变成了他的习惯性反应；他甚至不知道这镇子还有自己的学校。

    “真搞笑，我们竟然没有正式见过面。我猜这就是小镇综合症之一——你听到太多谣言以为自己认识所有人，结果却忘了自我介绍！”她又笑了笑。这次，她的笑容看上去既诚心又有害：“当然，我选择不相信关于你的谣言——那不可能是真的，对吗？”

    “那个，主要看你听说的是什么了！”James 强迫自己短促而紧张的笑了一声。

    “就是关于你犯了法……”她的注视着他，直到他移开目光，“虽然 _有好几个男人_ 坚持说他们看见你了，但是我相信 Pam 护士说的是实话。实际上，今天就是她让我来这里的。”

    “噢？”James 的心情每分钟都在变坏。

    “她告诉我说，你有点困惑、找不着方向？我们找个私人一点的地方稍微谈谈，好吗？就是想看看你在精神方面有没有什么需要特别关注的？”

    “呃……现在？”他很确定自己想先问问 Hugh 的意见……或者哪怕先问一下 McAvoy —— 他人到底去哪儿了？

    “我想不出什么理由要推迟，你看上去也不忙啊。”而且看她的眼神……显然是在嘲讽他。

    老样子，除了合作，他别无选择。

    “我刚刚去看了一下，录像室就不错，那儿很安静。”她说着，就转过身去了，他不情不愿的站起来，跟了上去。

   

\----------原文分割线----------

   

    “好吧。”Megan Fisher 开始了谈话。录像室比主厅更冷，James 觉得自己正在被严刑逼供。

    “我听说你有些困惑？”

    “我之前是有些困惑，不过现在已经好多了。”

    “很好。不如让我们先自我介绍一下吧？”

    “呃……”该死，他应该怎么说呢？

    “我先开始吧。我叫 Megan，是个心理学家兼催眠师，我在黑松镇社区学校工作，到现在已经……哦……有十五年了！我在读大学的时候认识了我的丈夫 Brad —— 他也是你们的镇长。那时我在学习催眠专业，而他是法律系的学生。说说你的情况吧？”

    “那么说，你大学本科学的是临床催眠学？”

    “是的，现在轮到你了。”

    “—— 所以，你其实并不是真的心理学家？”

    他踩到了她的痛脚 —— 她的脸气得通红，“我是黑松镇 _唯一的_ 精神健康权威。你要么相信我的话，要么就来检验一下我的能力？”

    “不，不，我只是想弄明白我在跟谁说话——”

    “那个，我已经回答过了。”她生气的打断了他，“现在该你回答 _我_ 了。跟我说说你自己 —— 或者我们也可以今天晚些时候在医院约个时间聊聊……到那个时候，我可不会这么客气了。”她威胁道，显然她不是什么专业人士，只是黑松镇里一个好运气的爱欺负人的家伙罢了。

    “行。好吧……”James 停顿了一下，想要用几句话简述自己虚假的人生故事 —— 他可不愿意回到那个可怕的医院去。“……我叫 Jimmy，我在黑松镇公共图书馆做了十二年的首席管理员，我在高中时遇见了我的丈夫，从那时开始我们就在一起了。”

    “非常好，James！”黑松镇式的瞎话好像很令她安心……看来他也变的擅长说这种瞎话了。“那么，告诉我 James，你在这里开心吗？”

    “是的，我喜欢我的工作……我……我喜欢这个镇子。”他咬着牙说道。

    “很好。那，你的丈夫呢？”

    “是的，我非常爱他。”这是他对这个女操纵狂说的第一句实话。他也许不是那样的爱 Hugh，但是他确实很喜欢他；那个澳大利亚人是 James 所遇到的最好的人之一。

    “很好，所以，你们两个的家庭生活很幸福啰？”

    “我想是的。”

    “太好了。希望你不要误会，James。在黑松镇，我们医疗保健专业人员非常重视病人健康。我们会介入的很深，你明白我的意思吗？所以，我接下来的问题不是要为难你，只是例行公事。”她停顿一下，仔细的观察着他的脸，这让他觉得她是在对他使用巫术，然后她问道：

    “你们的性生活怎么样？”

    “嗯……还好。”他的脸涨得通红。她的眼睛亮了一下又挑了挑眉毛，那直接就是在无声的骂他是个骗子，他的脸更红了。

    “那太好了。”她干巴巴的说，“那么，你们两个多久同房一次？”

    “……我……我不太确定……”

    “……你是攻还是受？”她露齿露出那种有害的笑容，追问着他的谎言。

    “嗯……我们……”他不敢看她的眼睛。他想起治安官在亢奋的众人面前举起寒光闪闪的砍刀，心中升起切切实实的恐惧。

    “看着我，James……你丈夫是我们社区非常非常宝贵的一员，他为我们的稳定和安全作出了不可替代的贡献。能够让如此强大的男人得到性满足是一件多么荣幸的事。许多人拼命都想得到你的位置。”

    “……我知道。”

    “那么，你为什么不让他跟你做爱？”

    “我不是……” _同性恋_ 。他想要这么回答却没说出口。唯一的其他答案就是承认 Hugh 不要他，他心里在想着另一个人，如果是这样，按照 McAvoy 的说法，这很可能会给他带来悲惨的结局。可是她仍然盯着他，等待他的回答……

    “我害怕……”他终于说道，这算不上是说谎。随后，他觉得她的眼神犀利起来，就忙不迭的补充了一句：“你认为我应该跟他谈谈吗？”

    “不。”她那冷冰冰的、高高在上的声音说道，“没什么好谈的。你只要仰躺下来，分开两腿，为他放松就行了。把目光一直放在他的脸上，在他让你爽到的时候呻吟几声。很简单，不是吗？”她站起身来俯视着他，被吓到了的 James 一动都不敢动，“我不知道是什么让你这么傲慢，敢不遵守我们的规矩，敢不向你的男人顺服。我真心劝告你，请务必取悦他。”

    她完全不像是一个心存善意的人，当他觉得她已经全部说完了之后，她发出了最后的致命一击。

    “假如你能分开两腿让你的男人又累又爽的话 —— 他就会倒头睡着，而且一整晚都留在你身边，而不是去什么别的地方。”

   

\----------原文分割线----------

   

    “Jimmy？”

    演员倒吸了口冷气，手里的书差点儿掉了下来。他看了 McAvoy 一眼，立刻知道对方一定看出自己刚哭过。

    “嘿……”苏格兰人拉出一把椅子，柔声说道，“我知道，事故之后你一定觉得很难受……我记得我当时出事故的时候都遭了哪些罪。”

    “什么事——”

    _“嘘，”_ McAvoy 的右手抚上他的脸，这个动作太过亲密……老天，他正欲求不满着呢。所有这些恐惧、紧张、烟瘾、还有 Hugh 过于简短的浅吻和抚摸对他的挑逗，都让他恨不得用最坏的方式来发泄自己。

    “我知道 Megan 这个人很直接，但是她一直都在做这个，她经验很丰富。你应该听从她的建议，而不要介意她嚣张的态度。”McAvoy 说道，他的手仍然温柔的抚摸着 James 的脸颊，“嘿……看着我好吗？”他等着他们两个人的蓝眼睛在空中相遇，然后用拇指抚过 James 丰满的嘴唇 ——

    _“住手！”_ James 猛然退开，很是尴尬，如此简单的碰触就让他有了生理反应……昨晚他可是半裸的躺在 Hugh Jackman 的怀里，哪怕对自己都不肯承认自己正处于极度的性焦虑之中。

    “别紧张！我不是在勾引你，我是个已婚男人。”听闻此言，James 的眼睛第一次落在苏格兰人胸口的名牌上： _James McAvoy-Fassbender_

    他想大笑，他想问 _“还有谁？_ _Patrick 和 Ian 也在？”_ 可是他没有笑出来，反而强忍着苦涩的泪水。[译注：啰嗦一句，Patrick 和 Ian 是老三部 X 战警电影中 X 教授和万磁王的扮演者。]

    “……别这样。你知道，在这里你能过得很幸福。你想 —— 我就这么轻轻碰了你一下，你就这么大反应……现在想象一下，假如你可以完全放开……为你的男人奉献自己……那感觉会有多么好。”

    “我做不到。”这家伙是瞎了吗？难道看不出来，他们的丈夫之间有私情？

    “试一试。你会让自己惊喜的……”McAvoy 刚要把注意力放回他手里整理的卡片上，他的眼睛忽然一亮。

    “噢！你知道我们应该做什么吗？你们两个应该到我家来吃晚饭！明天晚上是我家的披萨之夜，我们约在……八点钟，怎么样？”

    “嗯 ——”

    “—— 别想太多了，Jimmy，这就是一次约会！现在回家去，我想工作半天已经够了，毕竟你才刚刚恢复……还有，请你一定好好想想我说的话。”他再次眨了一下眼睛。对呀……苏格兰人说的对。即使是他这么细微纯洁的亲密举动就已在 James 的血管里点燃了一把火——如果换了是 Hugh，那一定会让他魂飞天外……但是，老天，Hugh 可是在上 Fassbender，而 Fassbender 则在上 McAvoy。

    “多谢，明天见。”他沮丧的走出这幢建筑，同时希望自己再也不要踏入黑松镇公共图书馆了。

    然而，几个小时之后，他的愿望几乎以最糟糕的方式实现了。

   

    ----------原文分割线----------

   

    _顽固不化！_ 他在心里狠狠踢了自己一脚。

    他应该等着 Hugh 来接他。可是，他没有等，反而决定自己走回家,并且留了一张纸条让 McAvoy 交给 Hugh。现在好了，他迷路了。

    他知道只要背对着高墙，就能走到咖啡馆，从那里他就能找到回家的路；但是走了十分钟后，他认出了昨晚他们转弯的地方—— 那条通往主广场的路，他感到自己身不由己的走上了那条路。

    _就只快速看一眼，_ 那时他对自己说。

    但是他转错了弯，现在他在镇子外围的某个地方；他不敢找人问路，因为那样会暴露自己在这里的生活是假的……

    当地人仇恨的瞪着他，表明他其实可以向他们问路 —— 他们知道他做了什么，他们给他指的路只可能通往一个地方—— 主广场，他该在那里被绑在柱子上烧死。

    _哇！_

    一扇房门嘭地一声关上了，他被吓了一跳。他朝那个屋子看一眼，正好在屋子主人拉上窗帘前看到了对方仇恨的眼神。

    _……好吧……_ 他加快了脚步， _在这里迷路可不是什么好事……不过，往好的地方想想，他们的确不会把尸体抛到墙外。_

    他发现了一个墓地。

    好像嫌这个场景还不够吓人似的，太阳开始西沉。看来他只能摸黑回家了。

    “嘿，Marsden！”

    有人大叫他的名字，James 转过身。三个块头很大的男人正在靠近他 —— 他们越来越近，逼着他退到墓地里。

    “……我认识你们吗？”在这儿，这是个冒险的问题，不论他们想做什么，他希望自己能说服他们不要这么做。

    “你认识我们吗？！”他们大笑起来，此时，James 注意到他们中的一个人手里拿着一根棒球棍，“我不知道，现在转身逃跑呀，胆小鬼。让我们来追你，看看你能不能认出我们来，蛆虫。”

    “听着伙计，我知道这看上去有点像 —— 但是我真不是想要逃跑。”

    “当然不是！Pam 护士已经跟每个人说得很清楚了……她一出面，别人就不把我们当回事了！说说，你是怎么躲过清算的？假装那个老巫婆是个男人，跟她上床？”

    “我不是想逃跑。”James 重复了一遍，竭力让自己听上去镇定、有说服力，可是他的心脏狂跳得都快蹦出胸腔了。

    他们丝毫不为所动，继续靠近。

    _现在怎么办？！_

    黄昏的太阳已经垂得很低，那些墓碑投下长长的阴影似乎都指向镇子的方向。James 扫视着墓地，发现入口大门处有一个小红点，他松了口气 —— 他们在看着呢，Pam 护士是不会让他们打死他的，是吗？

    就在这时，第一拳落了下来，James 的下唇狠狠的撞在自己的牙齿上。血顺着下巴往下淌，极度恐惧之中，他想跑 —— 但是他已经被包围了。那些人冲上来，抓住他的一条小腿，他脸朝下摔倒在地。此时，他感到自己的牛仔裤被用力的扒到膝盖处：

    “我们是不是该用这根球棒操他？这对你算是惩罚还是奖励呢？”

    _“不 —— 住手！”_

    其中两个人分别抓住他的脚踝，迫使他分开两腿，而另一个人则把棒球棍的圆形木质头部 _用力_ 抵在他的后穴，球棍的头部隔着内裤的布料挤入他的臀瓣；James 惊恐的大叫起来。

    “求求你们，听我说——”他哀求道。此时忽然传来扩音器的巨大声响，让他差点儿跳起来：

    “所有人不许动！”

    _哦，上帝……_

    他从没想到看到治安官 Pope 和他的大猎枪自己会如此高兴。

   

**（第五章完）**

 


	6. 金刚狼

    **第六章 金刚狼**

   

    “快点，出来！”治安官为他打开车门，这是 James 连续两晚又一次从警局出来。

    “Jimmy！”Hugh 正在警局外等他，红色和蓝色的警灯闪烁着，照亮了他英俊的脸庞，他的眼睛里满是担忧之色。

    “嘿……我很抱歉。”James 说道。Hugh 用双手捧起他的脸，检查伤势：“老天爷，Marsden…… 他们对你做了什么？”

    “没什么……治安官及时赶到了。”

    “疼吗？要不要我打电话给——”

    _“我没事。”_ James 连忙说道，他想先好好睡一觉来缓解腹痛，实在不行再考虑去见黑松镇上的医护人员。

    “那好吧……”Hugh 的手指插入他的发丝，在他头顶上吻了一下，然后，视线越过 James 的肩头问治安官：“你还需要他吗？”

    “不用了，Jackman 先生，需要的东西我都已经有了。你可以带他回家了。”

    “谢谢，另外也谢谢 Arlene 通知我。”Hugh 说话的时候，治安官把三个暴徒从车里赶下来。他们被枪指着，还带着手铐。不过，这些无法都阻止他们瞪向 James 的目光中仇恨也翻了两倍。

   

    ----------原文分割线----------

   

    “对不起，我应该等你的。”他们一进车，James 就再次试着道歉，比起身体上的疼痛，这天所发生的事情更让他觉得害怕。“我总是让你的晚上一团糟……”

    像是为了配合他低落的情绪，他们系安全带的时候，天开始下起了蒙蒙细雨。

    “别傻了。你没事就好。想跟我说说究竟发生了什么事吗？”

    “……我不太想说。我猜他们就是觉得我应该被清 ——”

    “嘿！”Hugh 打断了他，不让他说出那个词，“这些混蛋在治安官的黑名单上已经好几个月了，他很高兴能当场抓住他们。那些人属于一个支持民间拘禁和审判的组织。我们不能容忍这种做法，那会破坏这里的和平生活。”

    _‘和平’_ ……为什么 Hugh 总是过度热衷于说这种瞎话，现在就只有他们两个人？就算是守规矩 —— 一定程度的坦诚相待也是可能的，而且 James 极度需要 _一些真实的感觉_ ；在这里，Hugh 就是他生命线。

    他再次尝试道：“所以，你是反对这个组织的？”

    “是的。”

    “……公开反对他们？”他在引诱对方给出某些暗示，让 Hugh 承认他除了有个“公众面前的我”——那个在意权力铁腕的人，另外还有一个私底下的我 —— 那个 _真正的_ Hugh，那个 Hugh 知道黑松镇的掌权人和那些企图颠覆他们的暴徒一样糟糕。

    “当然是公开的，你知道的 Jimmy。好像我说的话大家都能听进去，所以我就这么实话实说。”他平静的笑道。

    _‘……你丈夫是我们社区非常非常宝贵的一员，他为我们的稳定和安全作出不可替代的贡献……’_ James 忽然想起 Megan Fisher 的话，他喃喃的说道：“大家都听你的……”

    “出于某种原因吧。”澳洲人微笑道。

    “……因为你是 Hugh Jackman？”

    _“Jimmy。”_ Hugh 的声音里有着警告的意味。但是 James 没有住嘴；他感到沮丧、伤痛又害怕，他就跟需要空气一样需要 Hugh 的信任和坦诚 ——

    “我的意思是，谁会不听金刚——”

    Hugh 猛踩了一脚刹车，随着尖厉的刹车声，汽车猛地停了下来。澳大利亚人难以置信的瞪了他一眼，James 感觉像被当头浇了一桶冰水。

    “见鬼，Hugh，真对不起……我脑子不清楚，我……”但是他找不到合适的词句 —— 他的心很痛……为什么 Hugh 总是这么疏离和冷淡？连几乎算是陌生人的 McAvoy 都跟他分享了他 _真正的_ 内心世界，但 Hugh 却始终拒绝这么做 —— 即使现在 James 又害怕又疼痛。他今天差一点就被强奸了！

    “Jimmy……别哭了。”

    James 仍在抽泣，他极度渴望男人的拥抱，但是 Hugh 就是不碰他：“在这个地方，你要么学会游泳，要么淹死。我在拼命保证你的安全—— 可你却在把我一起拖下水底。”

    “我知道……你是对的……我很抱歉……我愿意为你做任何事。永远，Hugh ——”

    “我已经告诉过你应该做什么了。”Hugh 打断了他，然后气馁的叹了口气。寂静在空气中蔓延，片刻如同永恒这么久，汽车里只有 James 被压抑的抽泣声和雨水敲打挡风玻璃的声音。终于，澳大利亚人把车挂上了一档。

    “我们先回家吧，今天你已经很累了。”

    “好。”James 转过脸去，擦掉眼泪。透过车窗，他望着结着寒霜、亮着灯光的镇子，久久的苦苦思索着……

    他意识到，想要与 Hugh 更为靠近是出于自己的生存本能。在 McAvoy 还没有告诉的他时候，他的直觉就告诉他，与 Hugh 的关系决定着自己的命运。如果他猜的没错，这个地方的掌权者想要通过给 Hugh 一个合适的伴侣来确保他的快乐与合作。能否成功则取决于 James 自己，他的前任失败了，如果他也失败了，就会被取代……

    但是，如果 Hugh 不肯通过在规矩上钻点小空子使两人在感情上更亲密……那么他剩下唯一的方法就是在身体上与 Hugh 更亲密……他知道成为澳大利亚人的爱人能够保障他在黑松镇的地位，而且这是他被困此处后获得些微快乐的唯一机会……可是那个男人想要的是 Fassbender，不是吗？

    把脸从车窗方向转回来，他仔细的观察着 Hugh 的表情，然后说：“我差点忘了，James 邀请我们明天去他和 Michael 那儿吃晚饭。”

    “好啊。”Hugh 简短答道，除了还在生他的气之外，他没有透露任何其他情绪。

   

\----------原文分割线----------

   

    尽管很生气，Hugh 回到家里看清了 James 脸上的伤之后，他的怒火终于熄灭了：“见鬼，Jimmy……你的嘴唇都青了……我给你弄点冰块和止痛药来，你去把衣服换了。”

    James 冲了澡，换了衣服，然后回到楼下，感激的让 Hugh 给他上药和冰敷。

    Hugh 做了意大利面当晚饭。两个人显然都很疲惫，他们在壁炉边沉默的吃着晚餐，光着的脚丫子在餐桌下面无意间碰在了一起，好像他们真的是一对。身边的 Hugh、可口的晚餐以及意外的亲密接触让 James 的心情慢慢平复下来，仿佛这天发生的事情只是一个有点记不太清楚的噩梦而已。

    吃完之后，他们坐在沙发上，Hugh 沉思的握住了 James 那只完好的手将它放在自己大腿上，说道：“虽然发生了这么多事情，你在这里还是安全的，知道吗？有些人认为这些附加的安全措施很烦人，但是它能保证我们的安全。没有人能在他们不知情的情况下伤害你。”James 想，‘附加的安全措施’，这恐怕是本世纪最委婉的说法了吧，但是在那个时刻，他的注意力更多的放在两手相握的感觉有多么好上面。

    他鼓足所剩不多的勇气，将头靠在了 Hugh 的肩膀上，然后得到了一个落在前额上的轻吻作为奖励，这让他全身都泛起了一阵愉悦的酥麻感。他打了个哈欠，让自己把更多重量靠在 Hugh 的身上，澳洲人回应的抱住了他。很久很久，他看着壁炉里的火舌舔食着木柴……这是他最后记得的事情。

   

    ----------原文分割线----------

   

    第二天早上，他在沙发上醒来，一条被子一直盖到他的下巴，桌子上放着一杯热咖啡还有一碟蓝莓松饼。浴室的流水声从楼上传来。

    这一切真是甜蜜，但是他的脑中唯一要紧的想法是： _Hugh 昨晚在哪里过的夜？！_

    他有没有离开他去别处了？毕竟睡在沙发上，他很方便就能偷偷溜出去。他突然感到很郁闷，不得不强行把自己拖上楼，准备收拾收拾上班去。

   

    ----------原文分割线----------

   

    “Jimmy？”身后突然传来一声轻笑，他转过身。

    Hugh 站在那里，他只在腰间围了一条浴巾，肌肉分明的身体湿漉漉的闪着水光，水珠从他凌乱的发梢上滴到了地毯上。他明亮的栗色眼睛也在微笑着，James 感到一阵强烈的嫉妒还有爱慕，Hugh Jackman 是完美的……也是遥不可及的。

    他闷闷不乐的咬着牙；他们已经结婚了！按理说，他应该能够直接走过去，跪在他丈夫的脚前，扯掉那条浴巾，然后用嘴唇和舌头让他的男人硬起来……有那么短暂的、疯狂的一瞬间，他差点真的考虑要这么做了……但是他想象了一下 Hugh 被惊吓到表情，还是退缩了。

    再说了，即使 Hugh 接受了他的冲动行为，即使 James 真的让他硬了……他完全不知道应该怎么处理另一个男人的老二 —— 假如他企图勾引自己的合演者，他只会让自己彻底出丑而已。所以，他改变了主意，问道：“什么事这么有趣？”

    “今天是周五。”Hugh 咧嘴笑道，看上去似乎更完美了。

    “嗯……怎么啦？”他漏了什么重要事情吗？

    “图书馆周五关门，傻小子 —— 你知道吧。今天你能好好在家休息，而我却要忙得连脚都要举起来。”Hugh 笑得更开心了，“你只要帮我去黑松镇综合商店买些甜品，作为小礼物晚上带过去，行吗？”

    “……当……然可以。”James 的脑子晕晕乎乎的，Hugh 正在靠近他，半裸着、湿漉漉的 —— 他的呼吸堵在了喉咙口。

    “谢谢。”Hugh 迷人地微笑着，他温柔的抬起 James 的下巴并在他的嘴唇上轻快的印下一吻，他的头发沾湿了年轻人的前额，那温暖的、带着肥皂的气息让他头晕目眩。

    当 James 试图加深这个吻的时候，Hugh 退开了，他走到床边，那里整齐的叠放着他的衣物。他背过身，开始穿衣服。

    _哦，老天……_ 正如所有看过《X 战警》电影的人一样，James 见过 Hugh 的裸背，但是当澳大利亚人让浴巾掉落在地板上时，年轻演员不得不找借口隐藏他突然精神起来的小兄弟。

    “我得去冲个澡。”

    “好的，宝贝儿。今天我来接你，七点半前准备好，到时候见。”

    “好的。”James 咕哝着，他想知道 Hugh 以前有没有让被别人上过，还有 —— 该死，他为什么要关心这个。

   

    ----------原文分割线----------

   

    他讨厌“宝贝儿”这个词，但是当 Hugh 这么叫他时，他的心却实实在在感到了温暖 —— 即使那只是为了家里那些无时无刻不在监视他们的红色圆点探头而假装出来的。

    他一边想着心事，一边走向 _黑松镇综合商店_ ，没想到咖啡馆的女招待这次认出了他……而且，他没料错：那位女招待一看见他就立刻垂下眼睛看着地板继续扫地；不过，他还是她眼中看到了赤裸裸的恐惧。看来这里的人们不愿意和潜在的违法者有任何干系……她这么做也没什么好批评的。

    _你应该想着甜品，_ 他在心里呵斥了自己一句。

    经过了前一天发生的那些事，他决定今天彻底给自己放个假 —— 即使这意味着他要假装自己真的在此生活，还有所有一切都很正常……

    ……就像镇上所有其他懦弱的人们一样。

    James 沉重的叹了口气，他觉得来到这里后自己一下子老了好几岁。他身心俱疲，应该好好缓一缓，不是吗？就一个周末而已？这不表示他已经屈服了或别的什么……

    _够了。_ 他严厉的告诉自己，目的地已经到了。

    他深吸了口气，让头脑清醒清醒，然后推开了门。

    “欢迎光临 _黑松镇综合商店_ ，我能帮你什么忙吗？”一位美丽的红发女郎向他打招呼，将他从沉思中带回了现实，她的名卡上写着 _Kate_ 。

    “哦，嘿。你这里有巧克力礼盒吗？”

    “当然，帅哥。”她眨了眨眼睛，转过身面向货架，但是她的神情看上去一点儿都不轻佻，反而像是很害怕的样子。

    “你还好吧？”当她把巧克力放到柜台上时，他问道。尽管他知道答案显而易见：就跟所有其他人一样，她不想跟他有任何干系。

    她唯一的回答只是快速的点了点头 —— 那动作如此细微，几乎不可察觉：“我应该把这个记在 Jackman 先生的帐单上？”她反问道，眼睛里闪着泪光。

    “是的……多谢。”她怎么知道他是谁？难道他们把他的照片到处传阅并告诉所有人， _这是_ _Hugh Jackman 的新丈夫，请表现得自然些？_

    _别去想它了，这个周末你放假！回家去，休息休息，然后出去吃晚饭，再亲眼看看 Michael 和 Hugh 之间到底是不是有什么。_

    “Marsden 先生？”当他要推门出去时，她喊了一声，他转过身。

    “什么事？”

    “我们都对你有很大的希望，我信任 Pam 护士，我确定那些谣言都是假的。”

    “嗯……多谢了。”

    她说的很大的希望是什么意思？那个不会被 Hugh 抛弃的、幸运的丈夫？

    _.……我才不管，我在休假。_ 他又在心里重复强调了一遍，然后离开了商店。

   

    ----------原文分割线----------

   

    当他们按响门铃时，James 不确定自己在期待什么。他只知道自己紧张的要死。

    在去综合商店之前，他花了整个上午的时间待在床上。回来之后，他想法在没有电视也没有报纸的情况下打发时间；于是，他下午打理了花园。那些草莓真的开花了；然后，他扫掉了所有的枯叶，给土壤施了肥，同时强压着脑子里那些反对的声音：“你已经七老八十了吗”以及“为什么不去找找关于 Hugh 的第一个丈夫的线索”。

    _一切都很好，这是我的周末假期。_

    当 Hugh 来接他的时候，James 不知怎的，看见澳大利亚人没有为今天的活动而刻意打扮，他有点放心的感觉：那人觉得没有必要为了让人印象深刻而特意打扮一番，这是一个好兆头。Hugh 很快换下西服套装然后穿上深蓝色的牛仔裤和带纽扣的黑衬衫。

    他看上去仍然帅的要命，丑陋的嫉妒心开始啃食着 James 的心；他不愿意跟 Michael 分享 Hugh，即使只是一顿晚饭也不行。

    _是呀，这太糟了，因为当你一个人在沙发上打盹时，他们很可能正在滚床单。_

    Hugh 又按了一下门铃，将他从思绪中带回现实，James 几乎想要跟他说自己想回家了，但是就在这时，门开了。

    “Hugh！Jimmy！”McAvoy 笑得嘴角都咧到了耳根，“快请进！”

    James 担心自己会嫉妒心发作，实际上，他的担心很快就兑现了，只不过不像他原来所料想的那样……

 

    **（第六章完）**


	7. 黑松镇消防局

    **第七章 黑松镇消防局**

    McAvoy 和 Fassbender 在黑松镇的房子没有 James 和 Hugh 的那么奢华。

    他们没有柔软的地毯和大壁炉，也没有精心打理的花园，不过他们的家非常舒适，就跟 James 梦想中的一样。

    客厅里的各个地方都挂着他们俩的照片，一只毛绒绒的灰猫正蜷在沙发上睡觉，厨房中岛上有散落的面粉还堆着一些脏碟子。两个空酒杯的旁边放着一根用过的擀面杖，表明下午他们两人一起愉快的准备晚餐。James 试图仔细查看一下那两个空杯子，但是 McAvoy 立刻看穿了他。

    “橙汁。人们都低估了果汁带来的天然活力。”

    他是故意把话说得这么功利吗？James 不知道，他不是很了解他…… 不过，现在的 McAvoy 完全背离他之前的表现，昨天在图书馆时，他可是冒着相当大的风险来向他提出警告的。

    一时间，James 以为除了橙子之外他还闻到了伏特加的味道……但是当他想仔细辨别时，那味道又没了。

    “你想喝些什么？Micheal 正在洗澡，他今天下班有点晚。”

    “不用了，谢谢。我能用一下卫生间吗？” Hugh 问，James 觉得胸口一紧。

    “当然可以。我不会让你丈夫闲着的！来吧，Jimmy，帮我把这些瓶子拿到外面去，好吗？今晚我们在院子里吃饭。”

    “没问题。”James 貌似随意的拿起那些瓶子，但是他的心跳得很快，手里也都是汗，他一直注视着 Hugh 的背影，直到看不见为止。

    Hugh 是要去找 Michael 吗？

    让那些瓶子去死吧。他宁可留在厨房里，也好乘机听见些什么……不过，虽然不情愿，他还是把那些瓶子拿到院子里去了。

    院子和这房子的其他地方一样温馨舒适。露台的中间放着一张桌子，桌子周围是洁净的玻璃屏风，从这里可以俯视草坪。彩色的纸灯笼还有点燃的蜡烛将露台笼罩在温暖的橘黄色光线中，一时间他几乎忘记了自己是被困在了黑松镇……直到他看到门框上那个小小的红点。

    在这里也没法问 McAvoy 是不是认为那两人之间有什么……

    说曹操，曹操到。

    Hugh 和 Michael 一起回来了，他们看上去就像是一对亲密的老朋友。两个人的脸上都洋溢着彼此应和的微笑，那种开怀大笑之后依然留在脸上的笑容，这让 James 觉得有一只无形的手捏紧了他的心脏。

    “嘿，Jimmy。”英俊的爱尔兰人友好的向他点头招呼，但是 James 只能挤出一声干巴巴的“嘿”。他想要离开这块这三个男人所在的地方，回家去。

    这时，他注意到 Michael 的汗衫上写“黑松镇消防局”的字样 _。_

    “你是消防员？”这个句子自动的从 James 的嘴里冒了出来。当然啦，即使是在这个平行宇宙……另一个世界……不管是啥鬼东西里，James 扮演的仍然是诸如图书管理员这样的配角，而像 Fassbender 这样的人依然扮演着主角。

    他打赌自己又会被姑娘甩掉……

    他的目光飘向 Hugh 的俊脸，胸口又是一阵发紧。

    “出了事故之后，Jimmy 有点迷糊。”澳大利亚人开始道歉，但是 Michael 把手搭在他的肩膀上（James 眼都红了）打断了他的话：

    “没关系。是的，我是消防员。总得有人看着我们周围那么多松树啊。”

    “对哦……”James 几乎可以尝到嗓子眼里因嫉妒而苦涩干燥的味道。好在那个人很快把手从他丈夫的肩膀上拿开了。

    “那么，你们俩是消防员和图书管理员啰？”

    “我们还能说啥呢？”McAvoy 靠进 Michael 的臂弯里，高个子男人把两手插进他丈夫的裤兜里，隔着牛仔裤捧住了他的屁股，“我们在写一本色情小说。”他们两个微笑着吻在了一起。

    那不是一个简短的、柏拉图式的吻。那是爱意浓浓、留连不去的吻，之后他们还嬉戏着轻啄了对方几下才分开。Hugh 从来没有那样吻过他……那两个人是真正的一对儿。

    这甚至让他更生气了 —— 看来 Michael 同时在享受着两个世界的欢愉。

   

    ----------原文分割线----------

   

    在稍后的晚餐时间里，James 几乎没怎么说话。他觉得又疲惫又伤心。周末的放松假期就此结束……说实话，他真不该来这里！现在是周五晚上，他应该遛个狗、洗个澡、穿戴好然后跟他在洛杉矶的朋友们一起吃个饭，然后看看晚上一起去哪儿混。

    那三个人大声笑着，那笑声分散了他的注意力，让他停止自怨自艾。他试着集中注意力，但是他知道，在不能谈论过去而现在又是虚假的情况下，能聊的主要话题就是园艺和食物了 —— 而这又实在让他觉得无聊透顶。

    假如他的理解没错的话，McAvoy 和 Michael 正在说他们第一次是怎么自己做披萨的；虽然他没有太注意他们在讲什么，不过 James 不得不承认他们两个在一起看上去真的很好；吃完东西之后，他们回到客厅，那两人坐在他们对面的沙发上，手拉着手，大笑着回忆以前的趣事。他们争论着鸡毛蒜皮小事，烤焦了披萨是谁的错，每次停下来的时候都交换着淘气的挑衅眼神。很明显，只要留这两个人独处的话，他们就会滚上床；James 想，比较礼貌的做法是不是应该离开这儿……但是 Hugh 好像很喜欢留在这里，他全神贯注的听着他们的故事，眼角漾起了笑纹。

    难道他没有注意到自己的伴侣正在受罪吗？或者他的‘乐在其中’只是在为黑松镇表演而已？

    或者更糟。

    也许他只是太享受有 Michael 陪伴的时光了，所以才不想走？

    Michael 明目张胆的抱着他的男人……这一对就像是他们的相反面；Fassbender 和 McAvoy 彼此靠在一起，大腿挨着大腿，胳膊搭着肩膀，互相交换着意味深长的眼神和开心的大笑。

    Hugh 和他的情况则是完全相反……局外人肯定看不出他们竟然是已婚的一对。他们相距甚远的坐着，澳大利亚人目不转睛的关注着对面的主人们，而 James 则目光空洞的盯着自己的脚。

    “Jimmy？你还好吗？”澳大利亚人终于注意到他了，猝不及防的 James 眨了眨眼睛，不知道该说什么。

    房间顿时安静下来。

    “……只是有点头疼。我想可能是得了什么病。”

    “是吗？”Hugh 用手掌摸了一下他的前额，“没有发烧……你想回家休息休息吗？”

    “希望你们别太介意？”James 问主人们，他无法去看 Michael 的眼睛。

    “当然不介意！你看上去很苍白……我们以后可以再找时间聚！”

    “谢谢。”

   

    ----------原文分割线----------

   

    真好笑。越是机会渺茫，James 就越是想要得到他的合演者。

    他们走在回家的路上。如同他们每次出现在公共场合一样，Hugh 的胳膊揽着他的腰；James 脑子里能想到的只有那些烂俗透了的搭讪词。

    没错，Hugh 和 Michael 看上去像是有一腿，不过 Hugh 可能不介意也跟自己有一腿呢……？假如 James 能把他赢过来。这难道不就是 Kate 和 Megan 想要的吗？他的任务不就是通过让 Hugh 爱上他来帮助维持这里的秩序吗？

    ……可能这是某种社会实验？或者真人秀节目？可是，他们可能不经他们同意就这么做吗？

    _上帝啊，Marsden，_ 他摇了摇头，像是要让大脑清醒一下， _现在这些都不重要。在这里，你的性命危在旦夕……_

    “感觉好点了吗？”Hugh 的胳膊揽着他的腰，那仿佛是将他锚定在此时此地真实世界的唯一东西。

    “好点了，谢谢。”

    _你要么学会游泳要么淹死，_ 这是 Hugh 早前告诉他的话，James 想，也许他生活中真正想要的就是 McAvoy 和 Fassbender 所拥有的东西 —— 一个家，一个甜蜜的、和自己的爱人组成的家。

    他叹了口气。

    他不想那么去想，但是……好吧，他曾拼尽全力想要回到洛杉矶……可是，那里真的又有什么在等他呢？各种各样诱人又随意的一夜情？那些想要给他贴上男友标签并以此出名的人？

    真相是否真的值得为之奋斗呢，假如他能在这个…… _管他是什么的地方_ ……得到快乐的话？哪怕只是一小会儿，直到他跟家人重聚为止？

    而且，再说了，何为‘真实’又是由谁说了算的呢？如果黑松镇的人们认定这个镇子是他们的家 —— 那么他们实际上来自何处又怎会削弱这个镇子在他们心目中的重要地位呢？

    _然后还有什么，Jimmy？蓝药丸红药丸理论？你就是在拖延时间；快跟他说话！_

他看了一眼 Hugh，上帝，他真 _完美_ ……高大、镇定又优雅……还那么随和、那么自信……而 James 又能为这位澳大利亚巨星提供什么呢？一个没有经验又神经兮兮的菜鸟吗？

    _‘ 嘿，Hugh，我真的很想得到你，但是我不确定自己会不会喜欢肛交……或者口交……或者男人’？_

    _假如他愿意，Marsden，_ 他暗自嘲笑自己， _你立刻就会把一切都给他，你知道的。你只是不愿意听到答案，这是你自己的_ _“薛定谔的猫”；只要你不问 —— Hugh 就同时对你既神魂颠倒又完全无感。_

    他挫败的垂下头，跟着 Hugh 回到了家。

   

    ----------原文分割线----------

 

    他们把窗子留了一条缝没关紧，天明之前，James 被雨声吵醒。外面的世界满是波涛般翻滚的浓雾，街灯将雾气染上橙色。

    _—— Hugh 是不是去见 Michael 了？！_ 半梦半醒之中，他脑中闪过这个问题，于是他将注意力转向他丈夫那侧的床铺。

    James 俯卧着，他的身边，Hugh 仰卧着。澳大利亚人的左臂放在两人之间，James 鼓足勇气，伸过手去，与熟睡男人手指相扣，他们的婚戒相触，发出一声轻响。

    他屏住呼吸，不过 Hugh 并没有醒来，于是 James 享受着这单纯的碰触，放松下来，再度睡去。

    与此同时，他腰部以下的渴望开始搏动起来。

    这个周末一定很漫长……

 

    **（第七章完）**

   


	8. 最强大的寄生物

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 译注：这个标题原文是“The most resilient parasite”。《盗梦空间》中有一段台词：“什么是最强大的寄生物？一个想法。人类一个想法可以创造城市。一个想法可以改变世界，重写规则。”

**第八章 最强大的寄生物**

 

    “嘿，Jimmy！”McAvoy 向他打招呼，他很是喜欢蹑手蹑脚的吓唬他。

    “……嘿。”James 差点把手里的书的掉到地上，“我在想是不是该在你脖子上系个铃铛。”

    “你个神经病！”McAvoy 大笑道。那快活无忧的大笑只属于沐浴在爱河中并时常享受性爱的男人；James 闷闷不乐的咬了咬牙。他整个周末都和 Hugh 在一起，他们一起做饭、读书、散步。当星期一到来时，James 已经可以重新定义“欲求不满”这个词了。他太想得到那个澳洲人了，他觉得自己被欲火炙烤着，但是恐惧却又总是占了上风，他不敢靠近他所谓的丈夫。由于到处都有摄像头，也没法打飞机泻火，现在的 James 特别暴躁又神经质。

    “听着，别害怕。”McAvoy 将他带回了现实，“Megan 今早来这儿找你了。我告诉她，你今天会晚点来上班 —— 假如你早到一分钟的话，就会在进来的路上碰到她了。”

    _“噢？”_ James 可以感觉到自己脸色苍白起来，他的时间已经用完了吗？他们是要让别人取代他了吗？

    “你为什么不愿……”苏格兰人用担忧的眼神望着他，同时搜索着合适的词句，“解决问题？比如，就去做？”

    “……做？”

    “——那个。”McAvoy 暗示性地动了动屁股。

    “我……”他能感到自己因尴尬和愤怒而涨红了脸。为什么每个人都认为问题出在他身上？他们虽然是好意，但实际上却是在他的伤口上撒盐！特别是他！就是 McAvoy 男人在阻挠 Hugh 和他的关系。

    _“你说的好像这事是我一个人说了算似的。” _ James 冒险的低语道，沮丧、焦躁又悲伤。

    “这就是你的问题……假如你愿意的话，他一定会上你。你为什么这么害怕？”

    “我没有害怕。事情不是这样的。”

    “你知道吗？我有个办法，跟我来！”

    James 还没有来得及问，McAvoy 就已经锁上门，然后挂上他们那个写着“很快回来”的牌子。

   

    ----------原文分割线----------

   

    “好，坐下来！”

    “你确定我们能待在这里？”James 四处张望一下，紧张的问道。上次他进入树林后，发生了很多麻烦事。

    “假如只待几分钟应该没事。最坏的情况就是 —— 他们会以为我们两个有私情！”苏格兰人露出完美的微笑，但是 James 却笑不出来。现在他们能放心谈话了，那个让他百爪挠心的问题就在舌尖上呼之欲出……

    但是，假如 Hugh 和 Michael 确实有私情而 McAvoy 还不知道……那么，James 可能就会因此而毁了一个幸福的家庭。

    “快点，Jimmy，别浪费时间了！我们只能在这里待几分钟！”

    “好吧……”James 在苏格兰人身边，坐到草地上，把背靠在一棵大松树的树干上。草地又冷又湿，但是两个人都穿着深色的裤子，所以应该不会在裤子上留下明显的印子。

    “好，我们来做个交易。我记得刚出车祸时我也有很多困惑，但是后来我明白了，要么做爱……要么没命。很容易选择，不是吗？”

    “每个人都是在一场自己不记得的事故之后来到这里吗？那么，Hugh 的第一个丈夫又发生了什么事？因为不成功，所以他们杀了他？”

    “那不重要，Marsden —— 忘掉所有那些事。我只是告诉你，人们可能会被取代，这样你才知道这有多重要。”McAvoy 停了一下，目光在他脸上搜索片刻之后，他重重的叹了口气。

    “你看，我自己也是经历了一段艰难的时间之后才接受了自己现在的生活，而且我懂了，想得越少在黑松镇的生活就越轻松。你理解吗？”

    James 悲哀的点点头。他理解。

    “很好。关于跟男人做爱……这事你需要慢慢去习惯，不过我相信我们本质上都是双性恋……而且，我现在生活得很快乐；我想不出你有什么理由无法得到快乐。我想要帮你得到快乐 —— 不过，我需要你信任我，我想让你试一试我用来克服紧张的方法，如何？”

    “具体的说……？”为什么 McAvoy 对此这么上心？有没有可能他完全知道 Hugh 和 Michael 之间的事，并且希望自己最终能跟 Hugh 好上，这样那段婚外恋就会结束了？

    “你闭上眼睛，让我的声音引导你……试着想象，试着放松。假如我说的话让你性奋了，请不要觉得难堪……因为那就是这方法的要点所在。”

    “像引导想象那样？我不知道行不行，伙计。”

    “Jimmy！就试一下又有何妨，你又不会有啥损失。”

    “我……”但是，他本就一无所有，McAvoy 是对的。“……那就试试吧。” James 犹豫的闭上了眼睛。

    闭上眼睛之后，他立即发觉一切开始变得不一样了，所有的感官顿时极度亢奋起来。他需要某种形式的发泄，否则就会疯掉，如果苏格兰人真的能帮上忙得话……

    “好了，Jimmy。我们来看看，如果你让 Hugh 用他的方式来跟你亲热，那会怎么样？”

    “我想他不会有兴趣——”

    “眼睛不许睁开！Hugh 怎么可能没有兴趣，假如他看到你在这里过得这么痛苦？他是个绅士……你真是个幸运的家伙，Jimmy。你是被 _送_ 给他的。在这个地方，只要他想，就能随时强迫你，对你为所欲为 —— 法律在他那边。有可能，他也有压力不得不强迫你就范，这样你才会知道自己的社会地位。假如他对他们来说不是这么重要的话 —— 他们可能已经因为他的拒绝而惩罚他了。”

    “他们究竟是谁？”

    “现在那个不重要，集中注意力。我们现在想象一下，你刚下班回到家，冲了个澡，准备好了晚餐，然后等你丈夫回家。镇静，Jimmy，肩膀放松，做个深呼吸……吸气……呼气……现在跟我一起。你能想象那幅画面吗？你在客厅里等他，Hugh 打开了前门。你站起来跟他打招呼，你亲吻了他的嘴唇，但是当你想要退开时，他不放你走，于是你知道他回家时性致正高，他将会完完全全的、彻彻底底的操你 —— 嘿，别紧张，眼睛闭好。你已经比自己想象中更快的习惯了肛交。那是一种不一样的、更加强烈的高潮。”

    “我不——”

    “嘘。你必须把男性自尊留在卧室外面，如果你想要这里过得开心一点儿的话，就接受你是受方吧……一次又一次，无论他要怎样，你都会接受。嘿！眼睛闭好！我们说到哪儿了？对了，Hugh 在靠近，他把你推到墙上，狠狠的吻你……你张开嘴，让他的舌头进来，模拟着他想要对你做的事，你热情的吮吸它 —— 你不会拒绝这个男人的任何要求。他的手现在伸进了你长裤里，然后又伸进你的内裤里，他捧住并揉捏你的臀瓣并分开它们，你呻吟着，让他知道你会好好接受。”

    James 猛地睁开眼睛，树林里的自然光让他无法视物。这实在太过亲密，他已经被撩拨起来，尴尬至极又无法否认。

    “闭上眼睛。让我引导你通过，然后回家去，按葫芦画瓢。集中精神，Jimmy，我们需要在他们来找我们之前做完这件事。”

    “我……”

    “按我说的做，Jimmy。”

    ……终于，James 遵从了他的指示，这主要是因为，他到这个地方后所经历的最美好的时光就是在与 Hugh 亲热的想象中度过的。

    “这就是对了。你让他挑逗你、脱掉你的衣服，然后按着你的肩膀让你跪下来。你跪在他跟前，然后开始松开他的皮带和牛仔裤，你动作很快，因为你想让他知道你急于取悦他。你拽下他的短裤，然后，你愣住了，因为你被他的尺寸惊到了，你还没有习惯给男人口交，但是此时，你想到你是多么的爱他，你有多么的亏欠他，所以你任由他按住你的后脑勺。”

    “James……”

    “安静，Jimmy。你要尽可能生动的去想象。Hugh 现在把他热烘烘的龟头按在你的嘴唇上，你分开嘴唇……让他推进来……你吮吸着他阴茎的头部，就好像在吃一根棒棒糖；感觉很好很湿润……现在把嘴张得更大一些，让他推得更深……记得放松，用舌头抚慰他，小心一点，不要让牙齿磕到……现在用鼻子呼吸，让他把握节奏……他知道你没经验，所以他很小心，他是那么在意你的感受……他其实可以直接把你的嘴操得失去知觉，但是他没有那么做，他让你慢慢适应和习惯。他现在退出去了，并引你靠近他的阴囊……你伸出舌头……舔它们……对了，去舔那里的每一寸皮肤……慢一点……现在快一点……听见他的呻吟了吗？让他的声音引导你……你做得太棒了，你已经让他硬的不行了……他的性起是对你的奖赏……现在放松身体，你已经为他的进入做好了准备，就在这里，就这么跪着…… 在心里，你已经习惯被操，习惯将自己的身体奉献给那个男人，你完完全全信任他——”

    _“James，”_ 年轻的演员沉重的呼吸着，因性欲高涨而感到痛苦，但是，即使是在哀求的时候他仍然紧紧闭着眼睛。

    “没事的，Marsden。现在，想象你在卧室里，Hugh 赤裸的仰躺着，而你就坐在他的裆部，骑着他的阴茎……嘿，闭上眼睛……你硬了，这很正常，所有这些都会让你性奋，这没什么不对，他们选中你是有原因的。”

    _他们是谁？_ 尽管他的大部分血液都不听指挥的离开了大脑涌向下身，James 的理智仍然坚持在发问；不过 McAvoy 的声音让他分散了注意力。

    “你感到那双大手分开你的臀瓣，这样它就能更深的进入你的身体……你们两个结合得如此紧密，这似乎让你有点吃不消，但是同时又似乎让你觉得还不够……于是，你为他将两腿张得更开 —— 你的一切都属于他，Jimmy。你向后弓起背脊，两手抓住他的大腿稳住自己，然后你用力夹紧 —— 那感觉实在太好了…… 然后，你将身体前倾，热烈的吻他…… 你是如此放开自己，如此顺服…… 但这一点儿错都没有。你爱 Hugh，你只为他一个人这么做。”

    “停。”James 睁开眼睛。他的阴茎痛苦的抽搐着，令他很不舒服。因为过于缺少尼古丁和性，年轻的演员感觉自己难受得要命。

    “把你逼的太狠了？如果是这样，我很抱歉。但那就是我们的目的。回家去，让你丈夫解决你的性焦虑吧。”

    “你怎么不明白 —— 我会失去他……”Hugh 会拒绝他，James 将要失去的不仅仅是他的友谊而已。

    “你不会的。做爱只会增进你们之间的感情。他在乎你，Jimmy…… 比你所知道的更在乎你。他竭尽所能保证你在这里的安全，为了你，他不惜冒生命危险。这是你至少能为他做的，他也很痛苦，你知道的。”

    “不，我不知道——”

    “快点，我们已经在这里待的太久了。”McAvoy 没理会他的否认，他站起身，将手伸向 James。

    James 沮丧的抓住了他的手。

 

**（第八章完）**


	9. 天生一对

**第九章 天生一对**

    当 James 坐到车里时，他就像在大厅里遇见自己暗恋对象的高中生一样心在狂跳。

    “你好，伙计。”Hugh 招呼了一声，然后在他的太阳穴处吻了一下，“今天过得怎样？”

    “很好。”James 心不在焉的答道。被 Hugh 碰触过的皮肤依旧酥麻着，在脑中回响着的 McAvoy 的话搅乱了他的力比多。他想此时此地就跟那个帅得要命的澳洲人做爱，就在这辆停在图书馆门前的汽车里。

    “好极了！”听他说这天过得不错，Hugh 明朗的微笑起来， _上帝啊_ ，他总是这么好看吗？

    那是当然的，他就一直那么帅，从认识他第一天起，当 James 看到他跟 John 调情的时候。James 当时就在想那个平凡的制作人有哪里好，Hugh 会看上他……为什么那个澳洲人看上的不是他呢？

    那件事让他难过了一阵子，但是 James 后来习惯了，他继续着自己的生活。至少，直到他们开始拍 X-2 为止，那时他发现自己对那个男人痴迷更为凶猛的反扑而来 —— 他无法停止想起 Hugh，他无法否认澳洲人在左近时，自己对他的倾慕变得更为强烈……后来，他离了婚，感到失落和恐惧……他真的很希望 Hugh 能支持他，但是他过于自傲不肯开口，于是他总是跟自己在洛杉矶的朋友们待在一起，只有跟他们一群人一起去纽约时才去跟 Hugh 见上一面。这样的情况维持了相当久的时间。

    _天哪……_ 他一直都对 Jackman 有感觉，好像……他就是不能停下来去正视这份感情，他总是在害怕，不愿去思考这究竟意味着什么……

    _他们选中你是有原因的，_ 他想起了 McAvoy 的话……

    他看着在开车的 Hugh，那个才华横溢、英俊、细心、优雅、乐观的澳大利亚人 —— 自从他来到这个地方，这个男人一直在身体和感情上跟他保持着一臂的距离，但是与此同时那个男人也始终让他遵守规矩，并且冒着生命危险来保护他……他想知道这一切是否意味着什么？Hugh _真的_ 在乎他吗？

    他当然希望答案是肯定的。离婚之后，James 是如此孤独……而如今游荡在黑松镇上，他更加需要 Hugh……

    他觉得很痛。

    他对 Hugh 再度燃烧起来的情感令他的胸口确确实实的疼痛起来，好像有一只看不见的手在挤压他的心脏，让他每次想起澳洲人喜欢的人是 Michael 就会忍不住泪往上涌……而且他很饥渴 —— 性欲常常被强烈又难熬的激起，却又得不到任何释放……

    假如他再不赶快顺应自己的感觉采取行动，他会疯掉……或者更糟，他会被“取代”……

    于是，趁着当下的冲动，他闭上眼睛不让自己有机会畏缩，他逼着自己说 ——

    _“——停车。”_

    “Jimmy？”Hugh 把车停到路边，关切的瞪大了眼睛。

    “我……就是觉得有点晕车。” _你敢退缩，_ _Marsden，_ “我们能到外面走一会儿吗？”

    “当然可以，跟我来。”Hugh 立即下了车，为他打开车门，他眼中满是真诚的关心之色，令 James 每分钟都越陷越深。

   

    ----------原文分割线----------

   

    “感觉好点了吗？”Hugh 问道。他是那么高大、帅气又体贴，然后他又加了一句，“你看上去还是有点苍白……”

    _那是因为我太紧张了，所以感觉像是病了似的，_ “是的，好一点儿了。新鲜空气对我有好处。”

    他的心跳如此剧烈，几乎让他觉得想吐，James 用那只完好的手与 Hugh 十指相扣，“我们能散一会儿步吗？”

    “我……我猜没问题。”

    这是 James 到这里之后第一次看到澳洲人对某件事显得很犹豫，这让他非常不安，但是他还是抓紧了他丈夫的手，强迫自己往前走。他的眼睛盯着地面，因为他发现看着 Hugh 胡子剃得干干净净的英俊脸庞和被微风吹乱的完美头发会令他更加紧张。他觉得自己配不上他，过去的四年里他接了几个糟糕的角色只是为了能有钱去买酒精和药品，而 Hugh 则是在拍那些能获得奥斯卡提名的电影……但是那都是过去的事了……在这里，过去不重要，是吗？……

    但是，当他带着 Hugh 走进树林时他还是不敢直视 Hugh 的眼睛，他让脚步保持小幅度慢速度，努力让他们看上去就像是散步时碰巧走进了树林。通常情况下，他可以直接去挑逗那个男人，但是如果被拒绝就意味着死亡的话，他必须把这件事做对才行，他要跟他谈一谈 —— _真正的_ 交谈，远离监视的眼睛和窃听的耳朵。

    他抓着 Hugh 温暖的大手，将他带到一片茂密的树丛中停了下来。

    微型摄像头的小红点在他们周围的路灯柱上闪亮着，James 鼓起所有勇气，进入 Hugh 的私人空间，然后伸出胳膊搂住了澳大利亚人的脖子。

    Hugh 回应了他，这令他顿时感到心里一松，坚实的手臂环绕在他的瘦腰上，Hugh 靠近他的耳边，低声问道： _“怎么了，Marsden？”_

    _“我们能进到树林里吗？就一小会儿？”_ James 也低声答道，他的手指偷偷溜进了 Hugh 柔软完美的发丝间，轻抚着他的后脑勺；没错 —— 他就是在揩油，用他此时此地一直想要也是唯一可以的方式在揩油。

    “……就一小会儿。”Hugh 终于同意了，但是他的语气显然表明他不怎么喜欢这个提议。

    很好。

    无论怎样，James 只需要“一小会儿”来坦白自己的感情并且被拒。

   

    ----------原文分割线----------

 

    “什么事？”Hugh 一到不会被人窃听到的地方就立刻问道，他双手交叉抱于胸前，一付防备的样子。

    James 觉得自己无法开口。他这辈子都没有这么紧张过，甚至超过了 Bear Grylls 用一根系在树上的绳子将他绑住然后让他吊降到悬崖底下那样惊险的时刻。[译注：麦登登参加了“名人荒野求生”第二季（2015），跟着贝爷玩悬崖速降。] 当然，他当时也很紧张，可是现在，即便只是看着 Hugh 也让他紧张的要死……有时候被拒绝就跟死亡一样令人恐惧。

    “你真的喜欢这个地方？”他听见自己在发问，他还不敢直接对 Hugh 坦白自己感情，不过，这句话一出口，他就意识到到这是一个糟糕的开场。

    “我不想回答这个问题 —— 你只需要知道这一点。现在，告诉我，你为什么总是在玩火？”栗色的眼睛变得锋利起来，这让他心一阵疼痛。

    “我没有。其实，这也不是我真想说的。”Hugh 只是露出一脸不相信的表情；James 逼着自己继续，“我……我需要知道真相……你和 Fassbender 有私情吗？”

    _懦夫。_ 这也不是重点，现在 James 努力克制着自己不要捂住耳朵 —— 他不想听到答案。

    “Jimmy……”Hugh 的肩膀垮了下来，看到 James 哀求的眼神，他锋利的眼神柔和了下来。

    “有吗！？”James 的愤怒代替了恐惧 —— Hugh怎么能骗他说他们的婚姻很幸福，在哄骗他的同时把心放在另一个人身上？！

    “这重要吗？”

    “……哦，上帝，你们有……”非理性的泪水模糊了 James 的视线。

    他怎能留在这里？怎能过着图书管理员的可悲生活，看着自己所爱的、并且据说已跟自己结婚的男人跟别人上床？

    “嘿……我可没有这么说。”Hugh 终于放下交叉于胸前的胳膊，抓住了年轻人的肩膀，“你到底什么意思，James？”

    “我就是……” _快点，你这个懦夫，快说出来，_ “我不知道，我就是不希望你是被迫跟我在一起的，就是这事。”

    _懦夫。_

“当然不是，我没这么觉得，我喜欢和你在一起。”

    对于这个不冷不热的表态，James 苦笑着：“是啊……只不过你还不想真的 _跟我在一起_ 。”

    Hugh 僵住了，然后明亮的眼睛眯了起来。他紧张的、飞快的舔了一下嘴唇，然后问道：“你……你来这儿到底想要什么，Jimmy？”

    James 无法注视 Hugh 的眼睛，他的心跳声如响雷。他只是摇头， _不行_ ，“没什么。”假如他必需对那个人把话完全挑明 ——那么，对方显然对他没有感觉。

    “嘿，”Hugh 抬起他的下巴，让两人的眼睛彼此注视，“你想要我们亲密到那种程度吗？”

    “我……我想那是 Pam 护士坚持要求的，是取悦黑松镇重要人物的方法，所以……你知道……按说我们应该已经做过那个了。” _从见到你的第一天起，我就认为你是双性恋只是觉得我对你不够有吸引力，_ James 在心里苦涩的加了一句，这是他过去十五年里都没敢说出口的话。

    “那不是我要求的，”澳洲人坚定的说，“你 _想要_ 那样吗？”

    “我……”望着那双真诚的栗色眼睛，James 无法说谎，“是的，我想。”

    “噢。”Hugh 的惊讶很快平复了下来，很久一段时间里，周围安静得只能听见草丛中蚱蜢的声音，James 几乎可以看见澳洲人大脑里的齿轮在飞速转动。他等待着 Hugh 的回答，嘴里几乎能尝到自己恐惧味道。

    “你以前做过什么类似的事吗？”Hugh 终于问道，他是如此镇定、真诚又好看 —— James 不得不移开视线，承认道：

    “……没有。可是……”他舔了一下干燥的嘴唇，逼着自己再次迎向 Hugh 的目光，“可是， _你_ 到底想不想？”

    Hugh 没有用言语来回答。他只是拉近距离吻了上来，他的嘴唇轻柔的扫过 James 的双唇，然后将吻印上他的上唇……他的下唇……Hugh 微微侧过头而 James 分开双唇让年长者加深这个吻， _真好……_

    他呻吟着伸出胳膊搂住了 Hugh 的脖子，热切的回吻对方，热烈得让他自己都吃了一惊。

   

    ----------原文分割线----------

   

    他们甩开房门，一边凌乱饥渴的接吻，一边跌跌撞撞的进了屋。Hugh 将 James 的外套从他的肩膀推落在地上，然后去脱他的衬衫，Hugh 只在将衣服从年轻人头上扯下来的时候才停止亲吻。James 的胳膊和腿都缠在 Hugh 的身上，年长者将他压倒在墙上，两人的身体撞到了一起，他的髋部引诱的在 James 的两腿之间磨蹭着，而舌头则探入他的嘴里，两个人的勃起隔着衣物彼此摩擦。此时，第一阵恐惧感开始啃噬 James 的心，他中断了热吻。

    “慢一点。”他喘息道，“我……只想……慢一点，好吗？”这几乎就是在承认他很紧张。

    两人都沉重的呼吸着，脸只相隔寸许距离，Hugh 读着他的表情，渐渐清醒起来；他眸子里汹涌的欲望被关切所取代，于是，他对 James点点头让他放心。

    “当然可以，亲爱的。”他让 James 回落到地板上，然后牵着他的手，往卧室走去。

   

    ----------原文分割线----------

   

    Hugh 在床边停了下来，并且松开他的手。

    然后，他开始脱衣服，他的身体健美得离谱，肌肉随着他脱下裤子和衬衫动作而起伏着；终于，Hugh 身上只穿了一条灰色棉质内裤站在他面前。

    “……Jimmy？”

    James 知道自己看呆了，但是长期得不到满足的欲望令他无法挪开视线……

    而且，他眼中的渴望一定很明显，因为 Hugh 正对他微笑着，神情里带着宠爱……和诱惑。

    “喜欢吗？”

    Hugh 很清楚自己很好看，他就这么站着，而 James 贪婪的用目光品尝着眼前健硕的身躯，他知道自己很快就可以任意触碰这个魅力无穷的男人。

    他任由火热的目光往下巡游……即使穿着内裤，Hugh 仍然看上去很大，比 James 的大……可是 McAvoy 已经让他有了心里准备 —— 他说他们会紧密的结合……

    “……是的。”James 吞咽了一下，又性奋又紧张。

    他的紧张没有持续多久；Hugh 靠近他，直到两人再度吻在一起，由于他从未跟男人一起，顿时所有的感官一齐受到了攻击——

    Hugh 闻上去有香皂的气味，温暖、干净。他的肩膀更宽，个子更高 —— James 必须抬起头才能回应对方的热吻。Hugh 的体温也更高，健硕的身体散发出热量，让极度想要吸收这份热量的 James 更紧的贴近。不过，最重要的是，两人之间的互动与跟女人在一起时完全不同……Hugh 掌握着主导权，他热切的引导他，一边接吻，一边在热吻的空隙中把他的牛仔裤扯了下来…… James 所要做的就是放松下来，向身体妥协……这让既他害怕又性奋。

    Hugh 引着他来到床边，他松开他的嘴唇，然后拉开了被子。

    James 钻进了被窝，年长者也随后跟了进来，他把被子一直盖到脖子这里，然后再度占领了 James 的嘴唇。

    与此同时，他的手来到年轻人的瘦腰上，将他的短裤往下拉。

    _等一等……_ James 在脑中祈求着，即使他现在正欲火焚身的吸吮着 Hugh 的舌头。他想慢一些，或许完全停下来，以后再找机会继续……但是，他知道这个想法毫无道理。不论他们什么时候做，他都会因为跟男人做爱而紧张得要命……还不如现在就解决问题……

    Hugh 快速脱光了自己，他仰躺下来，引导 James 爬到自己身上……再分开他的两腿，让两人勃起的性器贴在一起。

    _“Hugh……”_ James 呻吟道，他惊奇的发现跟另一个男人彼此摩擦竟会让他如此性奋。眼往下看，沉浸于情欲之中的 Hugh 帅得要死……他眯着栗色的眼睛，瞳孔放大，脸颊上泛起健康的红晕，他漂亮的薄唇微微张开……不知不觉中，James俯下身子吻了上去。

    _你正被他们玩弄于股掌之上……_ 内心里一个声音突然警告道， _看看你的周围，他们把你放在一个完美的爱巢里，一个你能跟梦中情人在一起浪漫的地方，并且告诉你，为了生存你必须屈服于诱惑……这是不是太方便了？为什么你那么确定，因某种原因被选中的人不是 *Hugh*呢？_

    _住嘴。_ James 强迫这些啰嗦的念头退出自己的大脑 —— 这是他在这漫长、孤单的四年里最快乐的时刻。

    所以，他不去理睬脑中鸣响的警告，继续与 Hugh 又亲热了几分钟，直到澳洲人温柔的推开他，引导着他仰躺下来。Hugh 越过他的身体在床头柜下面那个抽屉里翻找着……就是那个 James 刚到这里时让他吓了一大跳的抽屉。接着，恐惧混合着欲望，他听见了 Hugh 打开润滑剂盖子的声音。

    Hugh 从抽屉处撤身回来，James 还没来得及看清他在做什么，男人就吻住了他，让他不得不闭上了眼睛。

    “把膝盖曲起来。”澳大利亚人拉开些许距离指导着他，但是 James 的目光不受控制的看向窗框上方的微型摄像头。

    “你就待在被子下面。”Hugh 说，James 听从他了的指示 —— 不管怎样，他们都在无时无刻的监视他……他应该习惯自己的爱情生活也同样被人监视着。 _就跟这个镇子里的所有其他人一样。_ 他再度说服自己，并在男人温柔的引导下分开了双腿。

    Hugh 一边细心观察着他的表情，一边开始用手指准备他，James 既感到难为情又情欲高涨。他一直在脑中回想着 McAvoy 的话：抛开你的男性自尊。远远抛开那个来自奥克拉荷马的、讨厌后面被人碰触的家伙，只要为 Hugh 放松就好，他会照顾好你，那不会疼的……·片刻之后，Hugh 低下头吻他，James 几乎忘了那些侵入身体的手指……

    准备工作结束之后，Hugh 在他两腿间进一步靠近，并将他拉近自己，直到 James 平躺着跨骑在男人的裆部。“你一定要放松，假如想得太多，你的身体就会抗拒我。尽量把注意力放在让你觉得舒服的地方，忽略那些让你不舒服的地方，第一次总是会有点疼的。好吗？”

    “……好的。”

    “别这么担心，Jimmy。我会慢慢来 —— 你会觉得舒服的。只要告诉我你喜欢什么就行。”

    “我喜欢你……”James 不由自主的回答道，当他看着那双温暖的栗色眼睛时，多年以来一直压抑着的感情在此刻无法控制的喷涌而出。

    “我？”Hugh 笑出了声，但是他随后点点头，俯下身子吻了一下他的嘴唇，“我也非常喜欢你，Jimmy 。”然后，他将温柔的吻盖满他的脸，同时引导着他柔韧的大腿架在他那宽厚的肩膀上。

    “我们有没有……那种……你知道……防护措施？”问出这个问题时，James 觉得自己像个白痴；也难怪，他只有一次因为喝醉了而忘记采取防护措施，结果给他带来了不少麻烦。

    “你在医院时让 Pam 护士给你抽血了吗？”

    “是的。”

    “那就不必用了。”Hugh 说，这个意外之举让 James 感到更为惊悚 —— 尽管他死也不会承认不用套这个想法让他格外性奋。

    “现在，过来一点……这就对了……”Hugh 的身体前倾，将他的身子对折，“嗯……这样真的很棒，Jimmy……腿再张开一些，为我放松……”

    然后，Hugh 前移着挤进他的身体。尽管他非常害怕 —— 但是男人的动作很慢，以至于他一点都不觉得疼。Hugh 的尺寸很大，这的确有些不适，但是他的合演者始终那么温柔和体贴，正如每个认识他的人所期待的那样。他小心翼翼的轻轻冲顶，慢慢的侵入，不慌不忙的占领他的身体，似乎他的兴趣更多的在于亲吻他、用温热的大手抚摸他的全身；James 觉得自己快要融化了，他这辈子都没有感到如此被爱。房间的温度也很适宜，凉爽但不太冷，这使得紧贴 Hugh 温热的身体变得异常舒适，也令他感觉覆盖在身上的薄被又干燥又温暖。他们在做爱，却几乎没有出汗……唯一潮湿的地方在于他的两腿之间，在那里，Hugh 在运动着，进进出出，越来越深……坚硬、巨大又厚实 —— 也同样光滑、火热又湿润……

    _哦，上帝……_ 他从不曾让任何女人碰他的后面，他一直好奇那里是否真的是性敏感地带……现在，他毫无疑问的知道了，他的 G 点在后穴的深处，而 Hugh 正好在摩擦那一点……只要再多一点点，他就要高潮了……

    _“等一等 ——”_

尽管感觉很好，但是被如此占有还是太过激烈了……上帝啊，Hugh 真大……他还需要多一些时间……

    “放松，Marsden。”Hugh 一边指导着，一边牢牢的抓住他的臀部，将他拉得无比贴近，坚实平坦的小腹压着浑圆的屁股，令他的世界只剩下彻底的脆弱和原始的欲望。“慢慢来，放轻松。”他朝 James 倾下身子，将他覆盖在身下，直到年轻人被困在床垫和他健壮的身体之间。

    _“…… Hugh……”_

“Jimmy，”澳洲人靠过来，深沉、缓慢又温柔吻住了他，“我懂你的意思，只要为我放松就好，OK？”

    “…… OK。”他的两腿大张着，身体被男人的体重固定在床上，James 觉得自己有点淫荡又全然无法抗拒……这些都意外的让他感到性奋不已，也让顺从变成出奇的容易。

    之后，Hugh 贴着他的身体再次做着活塞运动，动作依然很慢很慢。James 的身体学着接受这种全新的进进出出带来的感官刺激，终于完全放松了下来。

    “到这儿来。”Hugh 引着 James 那只完好的手来到他的腹股沟，鼓励他在被操的同时自慰。

    James 不得不将头甩向后面，张开嘴快速的大口呼吸；叠加的快感让他的整个身体酥麻着等待高潮。

    _——啊。_

Hugh 捧住并分开的他臀瓣，以便能够更深的进入，James 用力收紧肠壁紧紧裹着侵入物，Hugh 的每一次冲刺都感觉像是一场小高潮 —— James 抚慰着自己的阴茎直到巅峰时刻的降临，他射得又猛又快又 _彻底_ —— 那是他从未感受过的体验 ——

    _“——Hugh！”_ 他喊出了声，但是为了在这种情形下尽量保护他的隐私，他的丈夫吻住了他的嘴唇，迫使他安静的射精。

    这让 James 心里一暖，随着高潮时肠壁每一次不受控的握紧 Hugh 的阴茎，他觉得自己越来越爱这个男人了。

    Hugh 自始至终都为他保持静止 —— 他恰到好处的碰触他，让那短暂的高潮像是永恒那么久。

    他等待着，直到 James 从没顶的快感中恢复神智才又开始动作，他抽插得越来越深，越来越快……

    _“Jimmy——”_ 随着最后几次疯狂的冲刺，他将自己深深的埋入 James 的体内并将他牢牢压在身下，还咬住自己的下嘴唇，尽量让自己在射精时不出声，直到最终将自己的全部都灌入他丈夫的体内。

   

    ----------原文分割线----------

   

    真古怪啊。

    刚刚经历了有史以来最销魂的性事…… James 躺在 Hugh 的身边依然很清醒，他感到恐惧，而不是云雨之后的欢愉……可是为什么呢……？

    一方面，他是如此爱 Hugh，他不后悔他们成了真正的情人……

    另一方面 —— 他恰好做了 Pam 护士和 Megan 那个贱人要求他做的事，这让他感到害怕，可是他无法解释自己为什么要害怕。

    他闭上眼睛，将身子靠向正在熟睡的 Hugh，但是不依不饶的思绪仍然在他脑中打转。不知不觉，天亮了。

 

    **（第九章完）**


	10. 见树不见林

**第十章 见树不见林**

    _黑松镇里没有鸟。_ Hugh 开车把 James 载到图书馆附近，在他步行前往图书馆的路上，这个想法突然在他脑中闪现。他的眼睛不由自主的在高墙上搜索着，怀疑这东西是不是也有赶走鸟类的作用。

    即使在上午晴朗的光线下，墙看上去仍是全黑的，他的胳膊上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，突如其来的阴冷与他的好心情形成了鲜明的对比。

    早上，他们一起在床上吃了早饭，然后一起洗了个热水澡 —— 后来 Hugh 把他的身子转过去，然后用护发素当润滑剂，靠着浴室湿漉漉的墙砖跟他做爱。澳大利亚人宽阔坚实的胸膛贴着 James 的背，两人都又湿又滑，他的鼻端始终蹭着 James 的脖子，并用湿吻和轻咬将 James 的血液点燃。开始大胆起来的 James 向后挪动着屁股，迎向男人每一次小心的冲刺。这一回，因为找到了合适的角度和节奏，他不需要自慰就射了。

    之后，Hugh 加快了动作并问他现在的节奏是不是太快太激烈的时候，他觉得自己软成了一滩啫喱，几乎无法回答。

    在 Hugh 射精之后，James 挑逗的夹紧了屁股，享受着男人对此的反应。当男人试着抽出去的时候，他的往后伸手反抱住了 Hugh 的腰。Hugh 决定纵容他，于是在他身体里又多待了一分钟，让 James 试验这些新发掘的感官刺激。通过试验，他知道了只要夹紧那根如今敏感的肉棒，他就能让 Hugh 嘶声颤抖……这让他感到一种控制感，他喜欢这种控制感。他想知道 Hugh 是否愿意让他用骑乘体位做爱。他想知道什么时候才适合提出这个要求……

    “Jimmy！”McAvoy 在身后喊了他一声，打断了 James 的遐思。McAvoy 几乎要小跑着才能赶上他的脚步。

    “嘿。”尽管一夜无眠，James 仍然感觉自己现在是这么多年以来觉得最放松的时候，他的神情一定出卖了这种感觉：

    “哦，我的上帝……”McAvoy 两眼放光，“你们做了！”他看上去如此真心的喜悦，让 James 有点怀疑他是真的为他们而高兴呢……还是为他自己而高兴。

    “我们……是的。”他知道，在这儿没有必要说谎。 _“谢谢你的帮助。”_ 他又很快轻声补充了一句。不管他的动机是什么，McAvoy 确实帮他稳固了在黑松镇地位 —— 还有与之相随的平安。

    “别客气！”苏格兰人乐滋滋的答道，然后他们两个一起打开了图书馆的大门。

   

    ----------原文分割线----------

   

    “你注意到了吗？镇子里一只鸟都没有。在这里我没有看见过任何鸟类，也没有听到任何鸟叫。”

    McAvoy 从手里捧着的一大摞书背后对他露出一个无意义的微笑，他知道自己又触到了黑松镇的一个禁忌话题。

    好吧，管它呢。

    图书馆今天人气旺了一些，孩子们和大人们在书架边或者在房间里，他们安静的读书写字，使得这个地方少了很多阴沉之气。加上 James 现在身心愉快 —— 他发现自己也在对那个苏格兰人微笑，没有再去介意这里为什么没有鸟。

    他的思绪总是飘到早上 Hugh和他两人赤裸潮湿的身体紧贴在一起的画面上……那个澳大利亚人真是个接吻高手和体贴的情人……他是那么好闻，清新又干净……哦，上帝，他必须停下脑中的画面，否则就要在公众场合出丑了……

    突然有人打断了他脑中性致勃勃的思绪，不过他一丁点儿都不觉得好受。

    “Pam 护士。见到你……很高兴。”他差一点被自己的话呛到了，“我能帮你什么忙吗？”

    “哦，你其实已经帮上忙了，Marsden 先生 —— 你真的帮了我很大的忙。”她对他微笑着；那是一个大大的胜利的微笑，她黑色的眼睛满是戏谑之色，“你知道，我不是故意要偷听，但是我好像听说，你对本地的野生动物很感兴趣，对于你天生的……好奇心，希望我这个词没有用错，我有几句话要说。”她若有所指又惺惺作态的说道，“你觉得你是个好奇心重的人吗？”

    “我……不，我想我不算好奇心很重。”James 咕哝着，希望她能快点离开，“我能为你给这本书盖章吗？”他伸手去接她手里的那本书 —— 但是当他的手碰到那本书的封面时，她将手盖在他手上并且用力一 _拉_ ，他的身体一下子撞在图书管理员的办公桌上。他警觉的瞪大了眼睛，看着她凑到他耳边低语道：

    _“你知道，为了救你的小命，我对黑松镇的人们说了谎。假如人们知道了真相，他们就会大白天在大街上清算你。”_

James 的心狂跳起来，他想要挣开她的手，但是她抓的很紧，他没能挣开。。

    “我看到你看着 _墙_ 时的样子了，我只想跟你保证 —— 只有 _一个_ 办法能够离开黑松镇。”她用另一只手的食指和拇指比成手枪的样子抵在自己的太阳穴上……然后做出扣动扳机的动作。

    “现在，你是不是可以别再问那么多问题，而是集中注意力好好骑你男人的鸡巴？嗯？这听上去是不是一个更加愉快的打发时间的办法？”她拿腔拿调的说道，James 点点头，觉得又悲催又害怕。

    然后，她放开握在手里的书，而还捏着那本书的 James 差一点往后跌倒。他低头一看。

    那是一本Kim Derting 的 _《被取代的人》_ 。

    James 用发颤的手给书盖了章，然后递给她，一直不敢去看她的眼睛。

   

    ----------原文分割线----------

   

    “你还好吧，伙计？”

    Hugh 的问话让他回过神来。他们俩坐在壁炉前柔软的白色毛皮地毯上，James 的头靠着 Hugh 的肩头。

    两人中间放在一碗樱桃，已经吃了一半，而 James 正眯着蓝眼睛深沉的盯着那碗樱桃。

    他没在黑松镇看到任何樱桃树，可是在黑松镇综合商店里却有樱桃卖，深红色、甜美、多汁的樱桃……

    这里一定有什么渠道获得外面世界的供应，出去的办法是存在的……

    他在想是否应该请 Hugh 再次跟他进一次树林，这样他们就能计划一下怎么逃走，但是几乎与此同时，他脑中闪过 Pam 护士的深色眼睛，令他紧张的吞咽了一下。

    “啊，我很好。这样感觉很好。”他抬头吻了一下 Hugh 的脸颊，依然心不在焉。

    Hugh 露出一个温暖真诚的微笑，然后追逐着 James 的嘴唇，哄着年轻人投入一个留连不去的法式深吻。

    James闭上眼睛，舔弄着 Hugh 的舌头和牙齿，他的老二立刻精神了起来，简直无可救药 —— 即便是在这个时候，他脑海中仍然看见 Pam 护士用嘲笑的表情在建议他应该好好骑他男人的鸡巴而不是乱问问题。

    _真该死，她怎么偏偏今天来图书馆了！_

他没有告诉 McAvoy 关于那本书的事，他觉得没必要让他也感到紧张。现在他一遍又一遍严肃的告诉自己，他要跟 Hugh 在壁炉前做爱 —— 不去理会房子里的那些摄像头，他太想要这个男人了，他不在乎那些人是不是在看着……而且，他这么做 _不是_ 因为他想平息 Pam 护士的不满。

   

    ----------原文分割线----------

   

    他们来了一次山楂口味的口活；James 仰躺在地毯上，始终注视着 Hugh 的脸，而澳大利亚人则富有技巧的用嘴伺候着他的老二。

    _“……啊……Hugh……”_

    他的手指掐入 Hugh 的肩膀，嘶声哀求着呻吟着；全然不去理会视野边缘那个小小的红色圆点。

   

    ----------原文分割线----------

 

    虽然做着自己讨厌的工作，虽然远离亲人和朋友，他依然觉得时间过得很快。

    由于镇上没有日历、没有手机、没有电视或报纸、甚至连时钟都很少见（迄今为止，挂在他们客厅墙上的钟是他见到的唯一的钟表），而且也不可能记日记—— James 只能估计自己大概在黑松镇生活了两个星期。

    不过，虽然不愿意承认，他并不觉得自己在这里过得毫无乐趣。不能上网意味着不需要因为发不发 Instagram 而考虑再三；没有贬损的八卦短评；没有讨厌的狗仔队拍那些惹人非议的照片（比如，在马拉松比赛后抽烟，或者跟某个女性朋友在一起时看上去像个花心大萝卜）；没有与外界联系的电话（虽然黑松镇内部的电话都能打通）意味着没有经纪人提醒他已经很久没有接活儿了，这在天使之城可是不合适的。

    他最关心的就是他的家人，但是自从离婚后，这也变成了一个雷区，他羞于承认他需要歇一段时间，远离自己一生最爱的那些人。

    在他苏醒于黑松镇之前几个月，他常开玩笑说自己希望当一阵子阿米什人。[译注：阿米什人，是美国和加拿大安大略省的一群基督新教再洗礼派门诺会信徒，以拒绝汽车及电力等现代设施，过着简朴的生活而闻名。他们是德裔瑞士移民后裔组成的传统、严密的宗教组织，过着与世隔绝的生活。] 讽刺的是，他的愿望竟然以他最不希望的方式实现了。是的，就像是他的医生曾向他建议的那样，过简单的生活，经常与自己喜欢的人激情交欢，他开始感觉自己又变回了以前的样子，那个离婚前的自己……也许甚至是那个来洛杉矶之前的自己。

    那个没有被焦虑感和受伤的自尊心所不停驱使的家伙。

    没想到这竟然这个地狱一样的地方实现了……

    他知道这听上去很疯狂，但是他觉得每当他将身体献给 Hugh 时，他的愤恨都在崩塌成越来细碎的粉末……而且他现在完全无法停止去爱那个男人。他甚至连试都不想试。

    有那么几天，当他清晨站在卧室的窗前，品味着 Hugh 为他冲的新鲜咖啡，听着澳洲人淋浴的流水声，看着眼前渐渐苏醒的小镇，他觉得……好吧，他觉得自己几乎爱上了这里的生活。

    虽然他反对在任何情况下夺人性命，但他差不多理解了为什么黑松镇的人们会支持清算违法者，为什么他们这么想保护自己新得到的幸福。看来那句蹩脚的标语似乎是对的……天堂即是家园。

    他并非不想离开。最终，他还是要逃离这里的。只是，不是现在 —— 一切等疗伤完毕再说吧。

   

    **（第十章完）**


	11. 没有鸟，也没有忧郁星期一

    **第十一章 没有鸟，也没有忧郁星期一**

    James 在黑松镇生活了快一个月的时候，情况开始往不好的方向发展了。确实，这镇子上的确没有鸟。

    _没有鸟，也没有忧郁星期一……_ 他在 Hugh 开车送他去图书馆的路上陷入了沉思。可是为什么非要有这些呢？星期五、星期六、星期天、星期一 —— 天天都一样；早上睡个舒服的懒觉，然后无忧无虑的度过一天剩余的时光。

    这就是这个镇子美好的地方；一旦你接受了它的规矩 —— 生活就毫无压力。没有工作压力，没有人际关系的压力，没有财务压力（因为这里人们无需赚钱也无需花钱）。没有工资单也没有账单。

    只有跟那个自己仰慕多年、魅力无限的澳大利亚巨星的热辣性事。

    “……Hugh？”

    “Jimmy？”

    “我……呃，谢谢你的早餐，你实在是太好了。”

    _懦夫！_ 那不是他想要说的……但是假如这份感情不是互相的呢？假如跟一个瘦骨伶仃的奥克拉荷马傻瓜滚床单只是这位澳洲巨星的用来打发时间的消遣呢？

    “我很乐意，Marsden，谢谢 _你的_ 餐后甜点！”他眨了眨眼睛，这让 James 羞红了脸。

    周末的时候，James 终于克服矜持，跟 Hugh 说想在床上换个姿势。 _‘是吗？’_ Hugh 魅惑的吃吃一笑，靠了过来，‘我一直猜你骨子里是个强受，Jimmy。’说着，他舔了一下 James 的耳朵，让年轻人觉得双膝发软。然后他们去了卧室，James 发现他喜欢按照自己的力度和节奏在 Hugh 的阴茎上操自己。

    当他笨拙的学习用骑乘位做爱时，Hugh 仰躺在床上并且始终为他保持完全的静止。澳洲人的挚诚让 James 的心里觉得暖暖的；那天，每当 James 在尝试寻找合适的角度和节奏时显得不如意时，Hugh 就会将他拉入温柔的热吻中，他还时常用轻柔的呻吟来无言的引导他那没有经验的丈夫。

    当澳洲人不再出声、英俊的面容因快感而扭曲起来，James 知道 Hugh 不必再为鼓励他而夸大自己的反应了，于是他继续加快上下运动的速度，直到 Hugh 将头往后甩，弓起脊背，达到了高潮。

    他射精时脸上的震惊之色是对 James 的最大褒奖： _‘你确定你以前真的没做过？’_ 他喘息着，面色绯红，James 饥渴的吻住他的嘴，同时引着 Hugh 的双手来到自己依然硬的发疼的性器上。

    今天早餐后，他们又用这个体位试了一把。所以，现在 Hugh 打趣说，谢谢他的‘甜点’……

    今天这一次进行得更加顺利，技术方面已经不再有问题，James 成功的在澳大利亚人射之前让自己先达到了顶峰。

    _‘我能永远骑你的老二。’_ 早上 James 一边稳定的上下运动，一边呻吟着说。

    _‘—— 很诱人，不过我还是想压在你上面干你，Jimmy。’_ Hugh 贪婪的双手抚摸着他的身体一路往下，手指捋过他白皙的皮肤，留下几道迅速消失的掐痕， _‘你不知道当你被压在身下为了接受我而大大张开两腿时有多美……，我总是能在你的眼睛里看到你内心的挣扎；你是多么想要做一个不喜欢被男人干的奥克拉荷马好男孩，但是那感觉又是那么好，让你觉得所有一切都不再重要，你就快要猛烈的高潮，这让你即使是对自己都无法否认，你喜欢被男人干。’_

    _我爱*你*_ ——James 本想说出来，但是 Hugh 的话让他性奋异常，他没能说出这句话而是呻吟着射了。

    _‘—— 不，让我来，’_ 当 Hugh 握住他的瘦腰开始耸动时，他哀求道。 _他_ _想完全靠自己_ 让 Hugh 高潮；这是他所能做的最接近于压倒这个男人的事 —— 他知道自己永远都不敢要求反攻 Hugh。

    _‘好吧，亲爱的。’_ Hugh 有点费力的停下来；虽然 Hugh似乎对 James 的要求感到奇怪，但是他还是一如往常的体贴的照做了。

    于是，James 开始 _运动_ ，他专心的看着 Hugh 的脸，爱极了他愉悦的闭上眼睛、微微张嘴的样子……仿佛他正在操他，正在占有这个强壮英俊的男人…… _我爱你，_ 当 Hugh 高潮时，他在心里说道，并俯下身子将吻痕印在 Hugh 赤裸的肩头上、脖子上、脸上还有嘴唇上。他用力收紧肠壁，感受着 Hugh 的性器一次次抽搐着将精液射入身体深处， _我爱你_ _……我爱你……我爱你……_ 他抱紧 Hugh 又吻又舔。

    可是，他无法说出这句话。离婚之后，他就不曾将这三个字说出口。而现在，他在感谢 Hugh 为他做了早饭，而不是向他表达内心的爱意。

    懦夫。

    “我们到了。”Hugh 停下车，他在驾驶座上转过脸来朝他明朗的微笑着，栗色的眼睛发着光。自从他们真的发生了关系之后，他看上去也更快乐了……有没有可能这对于他也意味着什么呢？

    “谢了。”James 靠过来在对方的嘴唇上快速的留下一个告别之吻。

    然后，Hugh 也吻了回来……如此数次之后……他们不知不觉开始火热的深吻起来，似乎他们俩不曾在半小时之前刚刚云雨过。最后，Hugh 坚定的将手掌按在他胸口 —— 挡住他想要靠近的身体，同时自己也往后退开。

    “在这样下去，我就没法开车了。”

    “好吧……”James 的嘴唇有点发麻，下巴和脸颊也被 Hugh 新长出来的胡茬蹭的微微发痛。他深吸一口气，闻到 Hugh 混合着古龙水、肥皂和松木的气息；在心里最后一次默默对澳洲人说了‘我爱你’之后，他下了车。

   

\----------原文分割线---------

 

    James 坐在图书管理员的办公桌后面，等 McAvoy 带咖啡回来。他的思绪一直在游荡并朝着他不喜欢的方向飘去……可是，那些烦人的念头就是不肯停下来 —— 假如他们逃出黑松镇，Hugh 还会跟他约会吗？他无疑知道 Hugh 爱他的妻子，可他猜测他们之间会否有某种开放式的婚姻安排……不过他也可能完全想错了 —— Hugh 就是一心一意的爱着那位优雅的夫人，他和他之间只是一段临时的关系……

    这个念头总是让他一再推迟自己的逃离计划。Hugh 让他太快乐了，他不想离开这里，无论如何，现在还不想……这样的确很不成熟……等到合适的时候，他会计划逃离这里。

    图书馆的前门终于打开了。

    “怎么才来 ——”James 说道，当他看到来人那双不安的绿眼睛时，他立刻咽下了后面的话。

    “嘿……你是 Kate，对吗？”他问那位来自黑松镇综合商店的红发女郎，而她仍然只是向他紧张的微微点了一下头，就跟他们第一次在商店里见面时一样。她看上去好像整个世界的重量都压在她瘦瘦肩膀上。

    “我能帮你什么吗？”James 希望这次他的笑容能让对方安心，但是对方没等他说完就越过办公桌伸手递给他一本书。

    “还书。”她在微笑，但是眼里却满含泪水。

    “呃，多谢。”

    Kate 转过身朝门外走去，走到一半时她突然转回身，忧郁而美丽脸上露出坚决的表情：“感谢你的推荐。”

    然后，她离开了图书馆。

    “……不客气。”James 呆呆的望着在她身后关上的大门足足有一分钟之久，一种不祥的感觉在身体里扩散……那是一种他不想要知道的感觉。他才刚刚得到快乐，她为什么一定要这么做。

    “咖啡来啦！”McAvoy 喊道，James 差点蹦起来。见鬼，他什么时候回来的？

    “她跟你说了什么吗？”

    “谁跟我说话了？”McAvoy 将一杯咖啡放在他面前。

    “Kate。”

    “谁？”

    “就是刚走的那个女人，综合商店的那位女士。”看到苏格兰人一脸空白的样子，他补充了一句。

    “我进来时没看见任何人。”McAvoy 拿起一本 1998 年的男士健康杂志，端着咖啡坐了下来，“还有，综合商店没有名叫 Kate 的人。”

    “随你怎么说，伙计。”心烦意乱的 James 没再跟他多说，他把注意力放在了手里的那本书上。

    这是一本莎士比亚的《哈姆雷特》，James 打开书，找它的插卡套，这时，书里的一张黄贴纸引起了他的注意。

    _第一大道 604 号_

这是一行看上去仓促写就的手写字，潦草到几乎没法读懂。

    他微微侧了一下身体，不让摄像头拍到他的动作，然后把这张黄贴纸撕下来塞进了衣兜。

   

    ----------原文分割线---------

   

    Hugh 又按了一下门铃，而 James 则狠狠的咽了口唾沫。

    他很紧张，他不会说谎。

    自从他们成为真正的一对之后，这是他们第一次去 McAvoy 和 Michael 的家。从那时起，Hugh 每晚都待在家里，可是 James 仍然害怕失去他，也许见了 Michael 后他们会旧情复燃……但是 McAvoy 坚持请他们过去，而且 Hugh 似乎也很乐意，所以 James 能做的就只有祷告了。

    “嘿，不好意思，我们刚才在院子里。快请进。”这次来开门的是 Michael，他跟 James 记忆中一样沉着镇定，完全不像他那位外向跳脱的丈夫。他当然也是现今最性感的男士之一，James 盯着 Hugh 和 Michael 握在一起的手，很高兴这只是一次简短的握手。

    当他们一起走向院子时，Hugh 悄悄的伸出胳膊搂住了他的腰，这让 James 开心的微微一笑。今晚，他们是两对， _真正的_ 两对，在一起四人约会。

    吃完饭后他们回到客厅，这次 James 和 Hugh 紧靠着坐在一起，Hugh 的胳膊搭在 James 的肩膀上，而 James 的手放在 Hugh 的大腿上，吸收澳洲人的体温。这次，James 专心的参与闲聊，跟他们一起交流园艺心得，在主人们讲糗事时哈哈大笑。 _就像一个真正的黑松镇人 ，_脑内的声音在嘲笑他，但他全然不理。他很快乐。今晚很完美，一切都感觉 _很舒服_ ……他一点儿都没有去想藏在口袋里的那张黄贴纸。

   

    ----------原文分割线---------

   

    他们手牵手走路回家，并向路上遇到的人们打招呼。当他真正成为 Hugh 的爱人之后，所有人眼中的仇恨和恐惧都不见了，路过咖啡馆时，甚至连 Mag 也热情的向他们挥挥手。James 好久没有感觉生活如此愉快了，他从未在洛杉矶有这么强的归属感。他不记得上次是在什么时候这么深深迷上一个人或者因为被某人拉住手而心脏漏跳一拍。

    _我爱你_ ，他在脑中告诉 Hugh，并用力握紧了对方的手， _这是我这辈子最快乐的时光。_

    好像能听见他的心声似的，Hugh 将他拉近并亲吻了他的额头。

   

    ----------原文分割线---------

   

    那一夜的晚些时候，James 赤裸的双腿缠在 Hugh 的腰间，他中断眼下的热吻，抓牢澳洲人的肩膀想要看着他的眼睛。这让 Hugh 僵硬了一下，他因关切而面露忧色，不过看到 James 没事之后，栗色眸子的深处再次温暖起来，他再次开始挺身 —— 绵长缓慢的抽插，同时凝视着 James 的眼睛。这情景极度亲密……又异常刺激。James 抓住 High 的肩膀，两人的视线彼此交织；Hugh 稳定的撞击着他的身体，快感越积越高，越来越紧密、越来越火热、直到无法承受，不知不觉中，他最终达到了高潮。

    _“Hugh……”_ James 在高潮时刻用胳膊紧紧搂住 Hugh 的脖子，而 Hugh 则将温柔爱抚的吻覆满他整个面孔。

    事后想来，他与 Hugh Jackman 的性爱是多么完美，他在黑松镇的生活多么完美……但是讽刺的是，那个夜晚，他的快乐却是短暂的。

那个夜晚，当他在天亮前醒来时，发现床上只有自己一个人。

 

**（第十一章完）**


	12. 林中小屋

**第十二章 林中小屋**

 

    “你没事吧？”

    “就是累了。”James 并不喜欢发动冷战，可他确实无法在黑松镇的种种限制下跟 Hugh 当面对质，所以他发现自己无法控制的对 Hugh 冷脸相对。

    Hugh 深深的叹息一声，显然他知道 James 为什么不开心，而 James 正在努力克制自己不要大叫着让他停车。

    相反，他拼命咬紧牙关，等到汽车开到该死的图书馆门前才下车。当 Hugh 凑过来亲吻他的脸颊时，他别过脸去，同样这对嘴唇几小时之前一定是在亲吻 Michael 吧；下车时，他用足力气甩上了车门。

 

\---------------原文分割线--------------

 

    逃走。

    他必须逃走。找到运送供给的卡车，然后等他们在黑松镇综合商店卸下食品的时候偷偷溜进卡车里。他早就该这么做了！他应该一开始就这么做！可是他没有，反而让自己爱上了那个脚踩两条船的混蛋！他怎么这么傻！明明在开始跟 Hugh 约会之前他就知道那个男人跟 Michael 有一腿！他到底是怎么想的，竟然会觉得跟一个心有所属的男人恋爱是个好主意？尽管……Hugh 告诉他，他和 Michael 没有什么！就在树林里！就在他直接问他这个问题的时候！

    “我马上就回来。”McAvoy 说，要么是他没注意到 James 心情很差，要么就是他并不关心。

    “好的。”James 假装在查看过期没还的书籍清单，努力不要引起那些监视者的怀疑。他们到底是些什么人？Jenkins 医生和 Pam 护士？Megan 那个贱人？管他们是谁，让他们烂掉吧！就让他们控制这个地方，就让他们自己跟 Hugh-该死的-Jackman 在一块儿吧 —— 他要离开这里了。

    此时，他气得不行，所以没有听到猫叫的声音，他只是模模糊糊的感觉有人在打扰他。

    “不好意思？……对不起？你好！”有人在对他说话，期间夹杂着大声又恼人的 _猫叫声_ 。烦躁的演员一抬眼，粗声粗气的说：“什么事？！”

    “噢！”老妇人吓了一跳，她怀里的灰猫开始剧烈的快速摇着尾巴。“看看，现在你把它惹恼了！”

    James 闭上眼睛，揉捏着鼻梁，想要缓解正来袭的偏头痛。“很抱歉，我刚才没看到你。我能为你做什么吗？”他强迫自己睁开眼睛，这房间实在太亮了。看来这将是个糟糕的一天。

    “它又跑出去了！”她举起那只猫，就好像电影《狮子王》里的那只老猴子举起小狮子一样；James 寻思着是否可以不理这个老女人，闭眼摸到录像室躺一会儿，熬过这阵头疼。

    “谁跑出去了？”当然他不可能不理这位老妇人；她刚要回答，这时，McAvoy 回来了。

    “雪球！”他跑到老妇人身边，小心的把猫从她手里捞了过来，“谢谢你，Lilith。这次你怎么知道它又跑出来了？”

    “我只知道它又在我的花园里干坏事了！”

    “对不起。让我给 Michael 打个电话，看他能不能来过把它接回家。”

    “行。你还要告诉他我的草坪的事。”

    “我会的，夫人。”

    James 已在摸索着往录像室走，此时他听到 McAvoy 说：“出去了？你说出去了是什么意思？去哪儿了？好吧，你知道他什么时候回来？不，那不行。你就跟他说，他丈夫打电话找他，好吗？好的。多谢。”

    “我要走了。”

    “——Jimmy？！”

    “我偏头痛的厉害 —— 我看不清东西。我要回家去。”

    “你确定这是个好主意？”

    “明天见。”James 坚定的答道。

    “好吧。我会告诉 Hugh 你回家去了。”

    “行。”James 咕哝道，尽管他有种感觉，他会比苏格兰人更早见到 Hugh。

    第一大道 604 号 —— 他之前怎么就没想到呢？！

 

\---------------原文分割线--------------

 

    令他难受的偏头痛越来越厉害，他现在几乎什么都看不清 —— 这是他成年后最厉害的一次发作。街上的人面貌模糊，背景光太过明亮。商店的橱窗玻璃反射出的冬日阳光如同利箭般刺痛他的眼球。他好不容易来到第一大道，眯起充血的眼睛努力辨认着门牌号。他是不会放弃的，这是他的“幸运”转机。

    哈。

    当然 Hugh 大多数时候都在家里过夜 —— 只要他想，就他妈随时都可以去见 Michael！那个该死的黑松镇消防局，他们一定成天无所事事，无聊得要死！上次他们接到火警是什么时候？在这样讨厌潮湿的气候下，能有什么东西会烧起来？！还有 Hugh！在没有货币也没有新居民的镇子里卖房子！James 所能想到就是 —— Hugh 每天把他送到图书馆之后就直接开车去找 Michael 了！想到这个 —— 那么，他的办公室又在哪儿呢？已经在这里待了一个月了，他还从没去过 Hugh 的办公室！

    还有那个 Kate，那个道德感爆棚、热泪盈眶又犹犹豫豫的 Kate……她一定知道把 Hugh 和 Michael 的爱巢地址交给 James 会毁掉两个家庭，可她为什么还是要这么做呢？

    _该死的！_ 被愤怒和病痛同时折磨着的 James 停下了脚步。

    虽然近乎眼盲，他还是找到了 602 号，可是这里已经是街道的尽头了……突然，他胃里一阵翻腾，嘴里完全变干，他没法喊出声来——

    _Bryan？！_

    一辆孤零零的蓝色汽车驶过他的身边，他几乎可以肯定，那车的驾驶座上坐着他的好友 Bryan Singer……

    ……他的眼中车灯闪烁、车身摇摆，这也许是偏头痛造成的幻觉……不是吗？如果 Bryan 也在镇上，Hugh 应该会告诉他……

    _是吗？就像他告诉你 Michael 也在镇上一样？_

    _哦，上帝，谁在乎？！现在要尽快找到那个地方！抓他们的现行。这样你就能最终弄明真相 —— 不管是好还是坏！_

    _（傻瓜！没有‘好’的真相，他在欺骗你，你知道。）_

    _够了！_ 他的头痛似乎在翻倍。 _想一想，_ _Marsden…… 不会在街道的另一侧 —— 你现在找的是双数的门牌号…… 假如你往来时的方向走，号码会变小，而不是变大……但是，也许……也许……_

    他发现有一条荒僻的小径通往林子深处；假如街道继续延伸的话，那里应该是 604 号所在的位置……但是，好好想想，他们幽会的场所应该在一处幽静的地方……

    他用完好的那只手挡住冬天明亮的日光，然后踩着高过膝盖的荒草，沿着那条几乎看不清的小径，费力的往树林深处走去。

 

\---------------原文分割线---------------

 

    James 几乎想要放弃了，就在这时，他在树林中看到一幢废弃的小木屋。确切地说，即使在看到小木屋的时候，他也想要放弃了。但是，那个生锈的邮箱引起了他的注意。

    那个邮箱没有上锁，里面空空如也，应该是长期没人用过了，但是邮箱上褪了色的号码还仍然清晰，上面清清楚楚的写着 604。

    所以……好吧。这个地方看上去破败而且危险，但是房子里面也许……？

    _也许他们正在里面滚床单呢。_ 他脑中的声音不怀好意的说， _想知道谁是攻谁是受吗？_ 这在他的心碎之上又加了一层侮辱，因为跟 Michael 这样的男人在一起 Hugh 可能真的是受方。不知不觉，James 踏上了苔藓斑斑的台阶，走近小木屋。

    显然房门没有上好铰链，它就这么斜靠在门框上，当 James 试着推开它时，门板像一块多米诺骨牌似的倒在地板上，发出空洞的砰的一声巨响。

    他知道自己一定像个白痴一样目瞪口呆，震惊的在那里呆立许久之后，他开始疯狂的在屋里搜寻红色小圆点……不过，幸运的是，这里一个都没有。

    也许他只是希望如此。由于剧烈的偏头痛，他的视力受到了严重的影响。

     “……有人吗？”他壮着胆子喊了一声，尽管他相信这里没有任何人；而且，应该是空关了好多年了……但是……如果 Hugh 和 Michael 不在这里幽会……为什么 Kate 要冒险给他这个地址呢？

    _‘我希望大家都能向 Kate 和 Harold Ballinger 表示感谢，他们履行了公民的义务，让这个女人得到正义的审判！’_ 治安官的声音忽然在他脑中响起，这是一段被压抑的回忆 —— 他已经几周没有想起自己目睹处决现场的事了……而现在，他想起来了。治安官感谢 Kate 举报了那个可怜的女人……然后，他想起了 Hugh 的话 _（那个坏蛋！）_ ，脸色顿时变得刷白： _‘这些混蛋在治安官的黑名单上已经好几个月了，他们属于一个支持民间拘禁和审判的组织。’_

    所以，这是某种测试？他跟着 Kate 给的线索来到了这里，是不是意味着他没有通过这个测试？极度的恐惧猛地抓住他剧烈跳动的心脏；他是不是被愤怒和嫉妒冲昏了头脑？他是不是要为此付出生命的代价？

    ……还有，Kate 的线索是不是还在屋子里面等着他？她来还书的时候，看上去那么害怕，好像是在冒着生命的危险……他是不是应该进到里面查探一番，以防万一？或者还是应该现在就回家去，以免再次陷入困境？

    如果不继续往前的话，他永远都会好奇答案是什么……而且这可能非常重要……

    _哦，老天，_ 他强迫自己跨过门槛，踩在被他推到的门板上， _就只快速看一眼，然后这事就结束了！_

    他只想要个确定的答案。他用目光搜索着肮脏破败的房间，心怦怦直跳。到目前为止，所有房间都是空的。木头墙壁腐烂潮湿……屋顶上很多大窟窿，看上去已经存在了多年，通过这些大窟窿，垃圾和灰尘得以进入房间并布满如今嘎吱作响的地板。

    在其中一个房间里，他发现一只巨大老鼠的尸体正在腐烂，并且努力不让自己去想那些仍活着的……

    _……没关系，我快查看完了，还有最后一个房间。_

    他查看了这里的每个地方，除了走廊尽头；这是最后一个房间，然后他就可以完事回家了……

    ……或者还没完。

 

\---------------原文分割线---------------

 

    James 仍然还没有从震惊中缓过来，他一度甚至都忘记了剧烈的头痛……

    这个房间里有一张床，还有一台 _电视机_ —— 这是他在图书馆之外看到的唯一一台。

    在那张空床上，从污迹斑斑的老旧床垫里戳出来的弹簧之间，有一盒录像带。

    跟在图书馆里那些录像带不同，图书馆里那些录像带标签上都写着 _“黑松镇——天堂即是家园”_ （或者也有标签是空白的、或印着镇子周围山脉的图片作为脚标的），但是，这盒录像带的标签上就写着一个词 _“_ _Jimmy”_ 。

    没错，这把他吓得魂飞天外……不过，虽然恐惧，他还是用颤抖的手把录像带拿起来，来到录像机跟前……

    他意识到，这要么是一次以他生命为代价的测试……要么就是真相。

    筋疲力尽、沮丧又悲伤，James 觉得自己无论做何选择，都没啥可损失的。他把录像带塞进了录像机。

    “七天？”他对着空屋发问，病态的想要给自己提提精神，但是这个冷笑话只是回敬了他从头到脚一身的鸡皮疙瘩…… 他忍不住想像身后的木板发出咯吱咯吱的声音，他拼命的克制自己想要回头的冲动，冷嗖嗖的感觉沿着脊梁骨一路往上爬，直到头皮发紧，紧到无法包住头骨。大概，树林里废弃的木屋不是提起可怕幽灵的好地方。

    忽然，奇怪的音乐声响了起来，沉浸在思绪之中的他吓得大喊了一声。惊吓之后，他才注意到这音乐声是从电视机里发出来的，与此同时，屏幕也突然点亮了，但是他迟钝疼痛的大脑仍然不断向血管里输送着肾上腺素，心跳快的让他难受不已。

    _这是什么？_

    在偏头痛的晕眩和麻木的恐惧之中，他看着屏幕上播放的一系列画面……每一个画面都是黑松镇的缩小建筑模型，里面还有小人偶。他认出了主街和公园……医院和墓地……还有 Pam 护士和治安官的小人偶……这是个玩笑吗？[译注：《黑松镇》第一季的片头里就是那些缩小建筑模型和小人偶。] 

    这时，James 听到比阴森的音乐更可怕的声音，让他将刚才的怀疑抛在了脑后：因为那些都不再重要……他听到了自己的声音。

    他正在说： _“你把爆米花都吃完了？！你是猪啊？！”_ 然后他大笑起来。听上去，他嗨的要命。

    _“我会再做一些爆米花的，Jimmy，集中注意力，这很要紧！”_

    _“假如要紧的话，你就不该让我抽……”_ 他 —— 或者跟他长得一模一样的人说道。此时，屏幕暗了下来，然后又亮了，屏幕上出现一只眼睛的大特写。镜头渐渐拉远，James 终于认出那是 Matt Dillon 熟悉的面孔……[译注：Matt Dillon 是《黑松镇》第一季的男主演] 他一脸的淤青，正一瘸一拐的走在一个看上去熟悉的要命的森林里，然后，他来到了一个熟悉的要命的小镇。

    _“Jimmy，你在打呼噜！”_ 在 Matt Dillon 探索的背景声中，响起一个人说话的声音，这声音绝对也是从电视里发出来的……

    _“伙计，我很累，很饿，还很嗨……假如你那么喜欢这个剧的话，我们可以明天看。”_

    _“你胆敢关掉。”_

    _“接受你的挑战！”_

    此时，Matt 来到了咖啡馆， _他们镇子里的那家_ 咖啡馆……

    “——Mag？！”被带回现实中的 James 叫出了声，他认出了他那位兼职女服务员朋友。

    Matt 晕倒了，然后他在一个非常熟悉的病房里醒来，一个非常熟悉的邪恶护士正审视着他……

    然后，出现了满屏的雪花。

    _“Jimmy！你个臭小子，给我把电视打开！”_

    _“明天吧，伙计。现在，爆米花呢？”_

    电视机黑屏了，只留下 James 瞪着漆黑的屏幕，手心满是汗水，嘴里彻底变干。

 

\---------------原文分割线---------------

 

    他刚刚看到的是什么？一段回忆？一场梦？还是一个幻觉？

    James 非常希望另一个 James，那位嗑药嗑嗨了、显然不想看电视的老兄，能在关电视前让那部电视剧再多播放几分钟……或许那时，他就会得到些答案了……而现在，他甚至问题更多了：如果确实有一部 Matt Dillon 主演的关于黑松镇的电视剧，而且他也看过 —— 那么，为什么他一点都不记得了？如果这些东西都是幻觉 —— 那么在他身上到底发生了什么？或许这根本就不是偏头痛？或许是他们对他做了什么？

    恐惧和困惑让他的头痛加倍。他觉得眼皮很酸很沉重。

    以他现在糟糕的状态，这一切实在太难想通了。虽然这个地方又脏又破，他还是坐到地板上，然后靠着床，闭上了灼痛的眼睛，就一小会儿……

 

\---------------原文分割线---------------

 

    阴冷的黄昏时分，新的动静传来，James Marsden 猛的一抬头。

    那是雨点打在残破屋顶上的声音，地板上到处是水洼……

    他在哪里？

    他环视着四周……

    他躺在一间无人的脏屋子的木地板上，之前发生的事情一下子全想起来了 —— 他一定是睡着了。

    外面的世界笼上一层暗蓝色，天色每分钟都在变黑，不过他现在想再看一遍那盒录像带。（哦，对了！他现在已经不头疼了！他的脸仍然有点麻麻的刺痛感，但那只是那次厉害的、几乎令他目盲的头痛之后的一丝后遗症。）

    但是…… _那东西在哪儿？！_

    电视机不见了……录像带也不见了。

    James 站起来，由于在硬邦邦、冷冰冰的地板上躺得太久了，他全身酸痛，他跌跌撞撞的来到刚才电视机所在的位置……

    _“不…… **不** ，真该死！”_

    他已经被黑松镇玩弄得受不了了！

    他以为这次他终于可以在这个地方把握自己的命运，可是……

    他发誓不久之前放着电视机的那处地板，现在就跟这房间里的其他地方一样盖满了灰尘……这块地方已经很久 _没放任何东西_ 了……James 把所有四面墙壁都仔细查看了一遍，没有找到任何插座。

    ……如此看来，他刚才看到的都是幻觉。就跟上次看到的营地篝火一样……然后，他想起来了：

    _‘很高兴你恢复记忆了。你刚到这儿时神志不清，都不记得自己是谁。’_

    还有：

 _ ‘_ _ Pam 护士说你可能会复发……’ _

    即使只是回想起 Hugh 的声音，他都觉得一阵心痛，James 强迫自己把注意力放在眼下的事情上；他以前偏头痛发作厉害的时候也产生过幻觉吗？他不记得以前有这种情况，不过 —— 他只在青春期的时候有偏头痛的毛病，那已经是很久很久以前的事了……

    现在这个时候，他没有时间去反省了，天色越来越暗，夜晚马上就要降临，James 可不想走夜路回家。

    他离开小屋，往黑松镇中心的方向走去。

 

\---------------原文分割线--------------

 

    _现在又怎么了？_ James 的身体僵了一下。

    他一到主街上，就觉得有些不对劲，但是一开始他没弄明白究竟是什么东西不对劲……

    片刻之后，他明白了，黑松镇的人们又再用奇怪的眼光在看他了，就好像有人把他跟 Hugh 闹翻的事情告诉了他们。

    _“Mag！”_ 他发现那位女服务员在咖啡馆门口擦地板，就跟他来到这里的第一天一样。“Mag！嘿，Mag！”

    她从地板上抬起视线，看到他后，显得并不高兴，但是他不在乎。

     “问你一个事儿，Mag —— 你有没有遇到过一个男的，他走进咖啡馆，然后在柜台前晕倒了？那个男的高个子、深色头发、脸上有多处瘀伤 ——”

    但是，他还没有说完，她就立刻摇头表示否定。

    然后她转过身去背对着他准备离开，可是，她又转头对他说了一句：“跟着兔子的踪迹只能找到兔子洞……Jimmy，如果我是你，就不会跟着兔子的踪迹走。”

    兔子的踪迹？她是指通往 604 号的那条路吗？

    他正要问，她已经走进了咖啡馆，与此同时，另一个女人走了出来，James 的心脏顿时开始擂鼓般疯狂跳动：

    _ “Lisa？！”_他以为自己看见了前妻，就跑上去追赶她，完全没有疑心她怎么也来到了黑松镇，而他却完全不知情 ——

     “Lisa，等等！”

    她走的很快，但是他最终还是抓住了她的袖子，让她在 _黑松镇肉店_ 后门处的小巷里停了下来。

     “Lisa！”

    她猛然回过头来。

     “哦，上帝！哦，对不起！我以为你是我前妻。我……我……我认识你！”

     “你确定认识我？”她露出一丝神秘的微笑。

     “是的，我认得你的脸。你就是那个被治安官在主广场上处决的女人！”

     “哦？可是，这不合理，不是吗？”

     “是不合理……到底发生了什么？”

    她的笑意更盛了，看上去有点不正常，但是这没能阻止他继续哀求：“求求你告诉我……我需要知道真相。”

    “你的真相在那儿。”她用头示意道，James 转回头一看。

    Hugh 正紧张匆忙的走在主街上。

    James 将目光回到她身上，用眼神哀求她，把知道的事情告诉他。

    她摇了摇头表示不行：“他现在随时会离开你的视线，亲爱的……怎么说呢，是女士，还是你的男人？你自己选。”

    James 悲哀的转过身去，跑向主街去追赶 Hugh 了 —— 他知道自己再也见不到她了。

 

\---------------原文分割线--------------

 

    James 跟他的丈夫保持着安全距离，直到他认出他要去的地方……不远处就是 _黑松镇综合商店_ ，Hugh 似乎正在往那里去。

    澳洲人并没在跑，他仍然跟路过的人友好的点头打招呼，但是以 James 对他的了解，他知道 Hugh 现在很匆忙。

    _“等不及要去幽会了？你个狗娘养的！”_ James 在心里诅咒，痛苦和懊恼让他的胸口一紧。他是个傻瓜，他仍然爱着 Hugh。

    Hugh 肯定是往综合商店的方向在走，但是他不可能进到店里去，那地方几小时前就关门了。

    然后，James 看见他绕过那幢房子，消失在商店后面的小巷里，他立刻跟了上去。

 

\---------------原文分割线--------------

 

    该死的，他去哪里了？

    十秒钟之前，Hugh 还在 James 的视线里 —— 而现在，他却不见了！James 沿着小巷往前跑 —— 但是这是个放满了垃圾桶的死胡同。一只流浪猫正舍不得一个空的金枪鱼罐头，它对 James 气呼呼的嘶叫着，James 一边后退几步，一边用眼睛搜索着这个巷子。

    这里什么都没有。

    Hugh 唯一可能进去的地方就是综合商店的后门，不过那样不就是私闯民宅了吗？不行，他可不想再去 Pope 治安官的办公室过夜了，多谢。

    不过……他可以在进去之后再道歉，说他在找他的丈夫，事实就是如此，不是吗？

    他犹豫着将手伸向门把手，想起了他上一次试图打开的那扇房门。

    他握住把手，做了一个深呼吸，然后往下转动把手，拉开了门。

 

\---------------原文分割线--------------

 

    他的眼睛需要时间来适应，昏暗的房间里只有十几支烛光摇曳的蜡烛作为光源。 _真是浪漫。 他感到胃里一阵痉挛。_

    渐渐的，房间里的东西开始显现形状……James 自己搏动的心跳声在耳中轰鸣。

    他们就在那里。

    他们没有注意到他，但是没错，他们就在那里。他的幼稚心理几乎在压倒性的催促着他：快转身逃离这个地方 —— 但是，不……他费了这么大劲就是为了要弄明真相 —— 现在面对真相的时刻到了。

     “Hugh？”他喊了一声，仍然暗自希望自己是搞错了……但是，Hugh 和 Michael 两个人同时朝他转过脸来。

    意外的是，Hugh 的脸上没有任何愧疚之色，反而立刻变得严厉起来。

     “听我说，Jimmy —— 待着别动。千万不准动，也不要发出声音。保持安静！”Hugh 命令道。第一滴眼泪滚下了 James 的脸颊，他是个傻瓜，James 发现自己正在听从 Hugh 的命令 —— 即使现在这个时候，他竟然遵从 Hugh 的指示紧咬着下嘴唇保持安静。“把门关上。”Hugh 说，于是，James 木然的关上了门，泪水无法控制的在脸上流淌。他完全糊涂了，悲伤和心痛之下，他用双臂抱紧自己。他怎么能？！James 为他遵守规矩，为他留在黑松镇……他爱 Hugh 就如同爱他自己，可他怎么能？！

     “很好，现在到这儿来。”Hugh 镇定平静的说道，他跨过两人之间短短的距离，把 James 拉入怀里。

    虽然又震惊又难过，James 还是回应的抱住了 Hugh， _“为什么_ _——”_ 他想要质问，却无法说出一句完整的话来。

    而 Michael就一直 _站_ 在那儿，动都没动。

    “嘘，事情不是你想象的那样，宝贝儿，镇定。”Hugh 说，他一只手揉着 James 的头发，将他的脑袋靠在他宽阔的肩膀上，另一手抚摸着他的背部一路往下，最终把手滑进他牛仔裤的屁股兜里，然后将他拉近自己。

    “好。”James 喃喃道，他甚至靠向 Hugh 的碰触，柔情违背他的理智在心里重新燃起，他是多么爱 Hugh，他是多么想要听他说自己想错了……

    “那是实话。”另一个熟悉的声音响起，“假如 Michael 真出轨的话，我早就把他的命根子剁下来了。”

    James 瞪圆了蓝眼睛，他在 Hugh 怀里站直了身体、转过头，看见了 McAvoy。他麻木的脑子这才注意到，另外还有好几个人在这个光线昏暗的房间里，他立马擦掉眼泪，朝那些人望去。

    “你？！……你在这里干吗？”他问 Kate，心里涌起一股古怪的被她背叛的感觉；他在她的误导下走进了树林，而她却在这里，跟他丈夫一起做着鬼才知道是什么的事情。Kate 的身边站着一个瘦瘦的高个子男人，James 不认识他，显然 Kate 看出了他心里的狐疑。

    “这是 Harold，我丈夫。”

    “你丈夫……”他重复着。他彻底糊涂了，而且还很生气。

    “到底发生了什么？这是怎么回事？”他拉着 Hugh 胳膊质问道。

    “Hugh……”Kate 警告道。但是 Hugh摇了摇头。

    “应该让他知道真相。”

    “我们不能冒险把更多人拖到这个计划里！ _他们_ 会发现的——”

    “——他是个演员，没有人比他更会假装了。”

    James 转向他的男人，一脸震惊之色；Hugh 提到了过去！

    “不要对此养成习惯，Jimmy；就算是在这里，我们也要尽量守规矩。守规矩需要练习，练多了才能没有破绽。”Hugh 一边说一边带他来到房间远角处的一张桌子跟前。

    “他们听不到我们说话？”

    “这间存储室几年前被烧毁了，那是一场很严重的火灾。是 Harold 发现他们没有修复这里的电路和摄像头。他给我们找到一个完美的总部。”

    于是，James 的目光落在桌子上。

    宽大的桌面上放满了工具、电线、还有一些看上去像是灰色面团的东西。

    “……你们在做炸弹。”

    “我们要把围墙炸了。”McAvoy 说，他的声音里充满了自豪和希望。

    “你们打算逃走？”

    “是 _我们_ 打算逃走。”Michael 纠正他说；他 _不是_ Hugh 的出轨对象。

    James 不确定哪件事令他更高兴：是知道有逃出去的办法了 —— 还是知道 Hugh 没有出轨。

    “所以，那些夜里……你离开家就是来这个地方了？”

    Hugh 点点头。

    “你为什么不把真相告诉我？”

    “对不起，Jimmy。我不想伤害你，但是我们需要让 _他们_ 相信我离开家是因为我有了外遇……所以，需要你来让他们相信这个。虽然我也不知道你为什么认为我外遇对象是 Michael。”Hugh 抱歉又忧伤的微笑着。

    “显然，你不认为我是个好演员……”James 受伤的咕哝了一句。

    “别傻了，Jimmy —— 当初可是你拒绝在我的音乐剧里出演角色的。”[译注：这是个休登粉丝喜(dun)闻(zu)乐(chui)见(xiong)的经典梗了。休叔曾请邀请麦登登在他主演的音乐剧《来自奥兹国的男孩》中担任角色，麦登登拒绝了这个邀请。]

    他再一次提到了过去，这让 James 非常高兴，高兴得没有再去纠结之前觉得受辱的心情。

    他笑了笑，目光落在 Kate 身上，这提醒了他：

    “604 号里什么都没有。”

    即使是在这样的私密空间里，她还是对他做出一副茫然的表情：“你在说什么？”

    “604 号，你给我的那个地址呀？”

    “604 号？”她笑出了声，但是看到他认真的样子，她也严肃了起来：“我没有给过你什么地址。哪个 604 号？不是……不是第一大道的那个吧？”

    “是的！就是第一大道 —— 你给我的那个地址！就是这个 ——”他搜索着身上的口袋想要找那张纸条，但是找不到，他一定是把它遗失在树林里了。他挫败的抬眼望向她，Kate 瞪大了绿色的眼睛，一副气恼的样子。

    “我从没叫你去那里，Jimmy。那是他们放尸体的地方。”

    “尸体？”这次轮到他不相信的笑了起来。

    “是的，没错。那个小屋以前属于 Rick Stallings。他是第一个试图离开黑松镇的‘叛徒’。他们关闭了 604 号，现在他们把被处决者的尸体吊在那幢房子的院子里，让所有人都能看到。没人知道他们是怎么处置腐烂后的尸体的。” [译注：这段描述完全贴合《黑松镇》第一季的剧情。]

    “那……那太奇怪了。没有人进过那个房子？”

    “我听说，高中生们有时会在那里玩试胆游戏并在那里过夜，但是我不相信，就算是他们也不至于这么蠢。脑子正常的人都不会进那幢房子 —— 那里几乎塌了。我真的希望你没有进那个房子，是吧？”

    “我……不。我只是想，你知道……我想那里可能有什么东西，但是那里什么都没有。”如此看来，不是 Kate 把纸条贴在书的封底内侧的；那么那张纸条又是谁贴的呢？

    她耸了耸肩膀：“我们就要把所有这些都抛在身后了，很快。”

    她的目光停在了那些炸药上。

 

\---------------原文分割线--------------

 

    天又下起雨来，雨点不停的敲在小镇的屋顶上。

    两个人坐在客厅的壁炉边，无言的、充满爱意的彼此凝视。在这个夜晚，他们两个各自有着心情变好的原因，安心和放松写在了他们的脸上。

    他们的手握在一起，婚戒闪着微光，虽然他们不记得曾经发过婚誓，但感觉那誓言就是他们真实的心声。

    年轻的美国演员最先靠过来吻住了澳洲人，而澳洲人则把双手探到了爱人的衬衫底下。

    连着几个小时，他们两个专注的、缓慢的亲热着。

    那一夜，两个人都高潮了好几次，不过有几次是因为抚摸、亲吻和舔弄的副作用造成的意外。

    致爱情。

**（第十二章完）**


	13. 离开树林

**第十三章 离开树林**

 

    他们在黑松镇的最后一天，像平时一样开始得很平常。

    好吧，对于 James Marsden 此刻的生活来说这是“平常的”。他在Hugh Jackman 的臂弯中醒来，想要鼓起所有勇气对他说，他是多么爱他；因为 Hugh，他觉得活着、甚至被困在黑松镇是多么幸运。

    当 Hugh 把咖啡端到床前时，他并没有想太多，他的注意力更多的放在穿着敞襟睡袍的澳大利亚人有多帅上面；他不知道这将是他们最后一次在这个房子里一起喝咖啡。

    他也不知道这是他的最后一个早晨，能够伸过手去解开 Hugh 的睡袍，将赤裸的男人拉倒在他身上 —— 这是他们最后一次在上班前做爱。

    如果 James 知道的话，他会把每件事都做得不同寻常。他会一遍又一遍的告诉 Hugh，他爱他，他会打开窗户，用尽全力高喊，好让所有人都能听到。他会细心品味每一小口 Hugh 特别为他冲泡的咖啡，然后在他们做爱之后，他会紧紧抱住他，而不是让 Hugh 在他额头留下随意一吻之后翻身下床。但是他不知道，所以他做的每件事都跟平时一样。

    为什么他不应该表现得跟平时一样呢？这只是黑松镇里新的一天而已……好吧，差不多如此。

    他们三个家庭每个分到了几枚炸弹。行动日定在周末，就在每个人（包括治安官在内）都在公园为圣诞集市举行开张仪式的时候。这是他们最好的机会。

    行动的负责人 Kate一直都在强调一件事： _‘在那之前 —— 请务必如常行事。’_

    所以 James 就如常行事。

 

\---------------原文分割线--------------

 

    没想到，压垮骆驼的最后一根稻草竟然是那只猫。

    那天早上，James 和 McAvoy 一边将一周内归还的书籍放回到书架上，一边谈论着防止玫瑰花在冬季被冻伤的方法。

    图书馆里几乎没有什么人，只有几个老者在他们的特定区域里安静的看书，唯一打破静谧的只有 McAvoy 说话的声音。

    “如果你不在第一次霜冻之前一个月停止施肥的话，玫瑰在冬天里也会长得很好，知道吗，那样它们是不会耐寒的。”

    “嗯。”James 心不在焉的应了一声，他正在寻找字母 H；这个字母他总是找起来很费劲。他不知道玫瑰还需要为冬天进行耐寒培养。他也不在乎。

    “另外，我们不能很准的预测第一次霜冻什么时候发生，所以我们通常做的就是在第一场雨之后停止施肥。这个办法通常是有效的——”

    “你说‘停止施肥’的意思是不是不让你的猫在花丛里拉屎？”James 开玩笑道，对这个话题他已经没什么耐心了。

    “什么猫？”McAvoy 茫然的微笑着，一边从推车里拿起另一本书。

    “哈，哈。”James 干巴巴的回敬道。找到 H 了。

    他伸手去推车里拿书时，他觉得 McAvoy 正看着他，于是他抬起眼来。苏格兰人正用忧虑的大眼睛瞪着他。

    “别装糊涂。雪球，你的猫。灰色的。胖胖的。有一天它逃出去时，被你的邻居 Lilith 找到并带来图书馆了。”

    “这一点都不好笑，Jimmy。你来过我家，你知道，我们没有养猫……我不喜欢你开这样的玩笑。”然后，McAvoy 激动无声的用唇语说 _‘你在干什么呢？’_

    “你家没有猫？”James 猛然暴怒的质问道。

    McAvoy 也很生气，他紧紧抿着苍白的嘴唇，目光犀利：“拜托了，请你停下。”

    “好啊，我已经停下了！之前很多次，我都停下了！”

    当那里没有篝火的痕迹时他停下了；当 McAvoy 告诉他综合商店里没有名为 Kate 的店员时他停下了；当电视机消失时他停下了，当黄贴纸（那是能证明他脑子正常的证据）凭空消失时他也停下了。

    ……也许他真的脑子不正常。谁能经历了这么多可怕的事还能不崩溃？谁能接受他的生活就是这样，哪怕就一会儿？

    ……他们是对他下药了吗？是 Pam 护士逼他吃的那个药？或者甚至……是 _Hugh_ 逼他吃得那个药？饮用水里面是不是有致幻剂？或者食物里面有？

    “我干完了。”James 说。他想要真相， _现在_ 就要。

    “Jimmy！”McAvoy 喊道，“我们周末还有计划，记得吗？别扫大家的兴。”他一半在警告一半在哀求 —— 但是 James 已经不在乎了。如果他不能相信自己的眼睛、自己的耳朵……那么谁又能保证到星期五那天他们不会否认曾计划过要逃走呢？

    “我要走了。”

    “拜托，Jimmy！等一等……就再等一小会儿，好吗？”McAvoy 跟着 James 来到了门口，用眼睛在哀求他。

    “不。自从我到了这里，这镇子就一直让我等 _‘再一小会儿’_ 。抱歉……我受够了。”

 

\---------------原文分割线--------------

 

    他跑出图书馆，跑下台阶，往医院跑去。如果必要的话，他就是 _摇_ 也要把答案从 Pam 护士那个贱人的嘴里摇出来。

    他跑啊跑啊，眼睛一直盯着地面，不想看到每个人投来怒目，那种完全一样的充满不祥的目光。他不想看到那个围墙，即使他能 _感觉到_ 它的存在，那种存在主宰着这个镇子。

    可是，他的眼睛却不听话的往上瞟；那灰色的围墙很高，而且 _无处不在_ 。

 

\---------------原文分割线--------------

 

    “……Jimmy？”Hugh 走进房里时喊道，“Jimmy，你已经在这儿了？”他把大衣挂好，然后把钥匙放进大衣的一个口袋里。

    James 懒得回答。他只是盯着没有点燃的炉膛看。那里面只有木柴烧完后的余烬。

    “James。”

    “McAvoy 给你打电话了？”

    “是的，他给我打电话了。”至少 Hugh 现在很诚实。“你干什么了？”

    “不知道。我跑了出来。看见了围墙。然后回到这里。”

    “啊。”Hugh 坐到他身边，“想谈谈吗？”

    “有一根指针不见了。”

    “你说什么？”

    “我们的钟。少了一根指针。今天早上还在的。”

    “哦？你为什么这么想？”

    “因为我……不对劲。”

    “你什么？”Hugh 吃吃笑道，但是看到 James 认真的样子，他收起了笑容，“你说 _‘不对劲’_ 是什么意思，Jimmy？”

    “被下药了……或者脑子不清楚。我看见那个死掉的女人了。”

    “谁？”

    “Beverly。就是在清算之夜被他们杀死的那个女人。我看见她了。我们还说了话。Hugh……我是不是又产生幻觉了？Pam 护士说过我可能会复发。”

    他本以为 Hugh 会点头，向他肯定黑松镇里的事情，但是 Hugh 只是久久的、目光犀利的凝视着他：“你认为呢？”

    “我？”James 吃了一惊。他很吃惊这个地方这么快就让他以为自己的想法不重要。

    “我认为……”他皱起前额整理着思路，“我认为这一切都太方便了。我的意思是，现在我正被逼迫着去追求自己多年来一直想要得到的东西 —— 那些以前我因为太羞愧而不敢去追求的东西，在一个没有任何新闻和社交媒体的镇子里，远离我所有的家庭问题……远离我的经纪人，在一个所有人都不准抽烟的地方 —— 而我已经尝试戒烟很多年了……”

    “你想要说什么，Jimmy？”Hugh 问，他并不是在揶揄……而在试探和鼓励。

    “我……”James 叹息了一声，他为自己无法找到合适的句子而感到沮丧，“我猜，我现在想说的是，有时候我怀疑这一切是不是真实。”他终于说了出来，那是直到现在为止他甚至都不敢去想的事。此时远远的传来一声巨大的声响 —— 好像黑松镇自己在大叫着 _“找到了”_ 。

    “你是在说，我是假的？”Hugh 吃吃的笑道。

    “你是Hugh Jackman —— 不管什么时候你都完美得不真实……更别说是作为我的私人男宠。”

    “好吧，Jimmy。”Hugh 再次大笑了起来，“那么， _这_ 到底是什么回事呢？”他用手势表示了一下外面的世界。

    “我不确定……你认为呢？”

    “如果你是对的，那么我认为怎样并不重要，是吗？”

    James 的脸色立即变得苍白： _“我是对的？！”_

    “……我不知道。如果我只是你想象中的人物，那我为什么要毁掉那道保护你的所谓‘理想生活’的围墙呢？”

    James 抬眼看到他们上方的摄像头，这突然提醒了他， _他们_ 正在看着，他激动的大叫：“Hugh！”可是，Hugh 却只是无所谓的耸了耸肩。

    “……因为你想要帮助我？”James 努力的久久思索着，他想确定这是否是因为他一直梦想 Hugh 能成为他的救星。“我的意思是，你总是试着引导我在事业上往正确的方向发展……而且，你是我所认识的最诚实、最可靠的人……我一直都希望你能注意到离婚后我的日子不好过……所以，也许你代表了我那个明白事理的自我？代表了那个拒绝活在谎言里的自我，不管那谎言是多么吸引人？这个想法有道理吗？”

    “听着，我一直都很关心你，Jimmy。你知道，从看到你第一眼起，我就爱上你了。”

    “这话要么非常甜蜜，要么就是完全骗人……”James 悲伤的沉思道。

    “好像是这样。”Hugh 表示同意。这让他更加困惑。他的后脑底部又开始一跳一跳的疼痛起来。

    “不过，也可能两者都对。”

    “这怎么可能？”

    “我对你的感情。也许你一直都知道，我第一次看到你，就爱上你了，所以你把这一点也加了进去。”

    “这不可能。我一直很难过你第一眼没看上我而是看上了 John。”

    “哇哦，对不起，Jimmy。你应该说出来 —— 我会选你的。”

    “这又算是什么？是胡说八道，还是甜蜜心声……Hugh？”

    “你说呢？”

    “让我们炸了它吧。”

    “Jimmy？”

    “围墙 —— 让我们炸了它吧。我是说，他们已经听到我们了。”他指着摄像头，“我们当然要试一试……我们要动作快，要赶在他们在主广场处死我们之前。”

    “哦，Jimmy……幸运之神会眷顾你的。他们不会杀你。上一次你企图逃跑，他们就没杀你，这一次他们也不会。而且，当你在墓地被袭击的时候，他们还救了你 —— 他们想要你活着，他们想要你留在这里……永远。”

    James 身上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，他想起了 Pam 护士的话： _我看到你看着墙时的样子了，我只想跟你保证 —— 只有一个办法能够离开黑松镇……_ 然后她用手比成手枪的样子指着她自己的头。

    “不可能是这样的。清算叛徒的那个晚上，我就在现场，我看见他们对那个女人做的事 —— ”

    “那个你后来跟她说话的女人？……我们会自己想办法炸掉围墙的，James，不过，结果很可能被送进监狱而不是到达外面的世界。”

    “那么，监狱也是在黑松镇里？”

    “还能在哪儿？”

    “那么，我们要么去冒进监狱的风险……要么就待在监狱里。”James 苦笑着站起身来，“不是吗？”

    “行啊 —— 反正那里的性狂欢跟家里的也没有什么不同。”Hugh 一边开玩笑的说一边站起身来，将 James 拉入怀里简短一吻……这个短吻后来变得绵长而炙热，然后他们紧紧拥抱在一起。

 

\---------------原文分割线--------------

 

    “我的石膏没了。”James 系安全带的时候，平静的说道 —— 在一个连猫都会凭空消失的地方，没有什么事情是不可能的。

    “你打了石膏了？”Hugh 问，他调整了一下后视镜，镜子里面照出后座上的自制炸弹。

    “没错。我的右胳膊打石膏了。”

    “出什么事了？”

    “我不确定……我醒来的时候就有它了。Pam 护士说我出了车祸，可是现在石膏不见了。”

    “也许你已经痊愈了。”

    “也许……”James 喜欢这个解释，这听上去像真的一样…… _噢！_

    “Hugh，在我来这里之前，你结过婚吗？你的第一个丈夫是不是被清算了？”

    “我不知道你在说什么，宝贝儿。”

    “好吧，我懂了。你在镇上看到 Bryan 了吗？”

    “Singer？没有，从来没见过。”

    “果然。”

    “我猜你看见他了。他没来我们家坐坐，我们是不是应该不高兴啊？”

    “哈。你看 —— 地里的草莓也不见了，它们才刚开始结果实。”James 有点伤感的说道。他还为自己的这点小成就而有点感到骄傲呢。

    “它们也不见了？哦，是啊……你是对的。那么，我们认为，这一切都是梦境，对吗？”Hugh 问，他将汽车开出了私家车道。

    “我不知道应该想什么。也许我们正在沉睡；也许我只是在随心所欲的做梦，梦见我在黑松镇……”

    “我以前从没这么想过……你可能仍在 604 号的地板上睡得正熟，这可能是个梦中之梦！真是个很棒的电影，就是长了点 —— 哇哦！”

    一棵巨大的松树毫无预警的倒在他们车前，Hugh 不得不拼命猛踩刹车 —— 轮胎尖叫着冒起烟来，不过，他还是在撞上树之前把车停了下来。

    “看来，这个方向走不通了。”他换到倒车档，然后快速掉头；这时，他们看到治安官的卡车正向他们驶来。

 _ “立即停车，从车里走出来！”_治安官通过高音喇叭大声喊道。

    一阵动静吸引了 James 的眼球，骚动使得坐在咖啡馆里的人们冲到了大街上 —— 那些人真是走运，因为咖啡馆突然开始…… _哦，上帝_ —— 咖啡馆开始坍塌，屋顶在下沉，随之墙壁也倒了下来，好像整个房子是纸板做的！极大的惊骇堵住了 James 的喉咙，还没等他缓过劲儿来，Hugh 就猛踩油门直接正对着治安官的车冲去，James 眼里顿时充满了恐惧 ——

    此时，治安官猛踩刹车，而 Hugh 依然不失冷静，他突然猛打方向盘 —— 汽车突然急速的旋转，企图急转弯冲进树林。

    安全带紧紧勒住他们的身体，他们被甩向左面，然后被甩向右面 —— 但是，他们还是成功了。

 _ “哦，上帝。”_James 声音在发颤，脉搏在狂飚。

    “对不起。”

    “不，那真是……让人印象深刻。”

    “《剑鱼行动》，我上过特技驾驶课。”Hugh 漫不经心的说，他计算着通往围墙的路线并紧张的看了一下后视镜；没错，治安官正在后面猛追呢。

 

\---------------原文分割线--------------

 

    就像是某个人按下了黑松镇的大红色 _自毁_ 按钮，他们周围的树木如同多米诺骨牌似的纷纷倒下。

    “Hugh？”

    “Jimmy？”

    “我想，我身上一定是出什么事……糟糕的事。”

    “什么意思？”

    “我曾经以为我记得的最后一件事情是飞机降落在洛杉矶后我回家睡觉了，但是现在我记起来了。我后来还去一个朋友家参加派对了。”

    “原来如此。”Hugh 的脸色立刻严厉起来，James 明白 Hugh 知道他说的那个朋友是谁，他和那个朋友一直都合不来。

    “是啊，我喝了酒、抽了烟，也许还……你知道。别这么看着我，那一周我过得很不好，而且……”可是 Hugh 还是阴沉着脸，James 叹了口气。“好吧，我是很傻，但是现在那个不重要。我想我确切记得的最后一件事是在看一部关于黑松镇的电视剧，就在那个时候，我开始觉得不舒服……我的头很疼很疼，而且越来越厉害，到最后我真的眼睛什么都看不见了……我想我也许已经……你明白吗？请别笑我，我很害怕。”

    “什么，Jimmy？你以为你已经死了，而黑松镇就是天堂？”

    “我不知道应该想什么！所有一切都不合常理……”

    “那么，我们就 ——”但是，他没能把话说完。围墙已出现在眼前，但是一辆汽车拦在路的中间。Pam 护士和 Megan Fisher 站在汽车的两边，她们脸上露出大大的、扭曲的笑容，她们手里都举着猎枪。

    Hugh 开始倒车 —— 直到看到治安官卡车，汽车尾部扬起的灰尘阻挡了治安官的视线。

    “下车，Jimmy！”Hugh 大叫着猛踩刹车并松开了安全带。

    害怕至极的 James 也松开了自己的安全带，推开车门，然后朝 Hugh 跑去。澳大利亚人紧紧抓住他的手，拉着他一起跑进了树林。

    “快跑！不要回头看！”

 

\---------------原文分割线--------------

  
    “我们要去哪儿？”James 在震耳欲聋的 _轰鸣_ 声中大喊；他们周围的树木正在倒下，而大地也在震动着。

    “上山，我们要离开这里，哪怕这是我们能做的最后一件事！”

    “这很可能就是！”James 喊道，此时他听到第一声枪响。他们瞄准了他，但是没有射中，James 看了一眼被他们射中的松树……树干上钉着三支带镇静剂飞镖—— Hugh 说的没错，黑松镇的人不想杀了他们……Pam、Megan 和治安官想要他留在这里，可能还有一部分的自己也想留下来，那部分的自己选择逃避现实，不愿直面在那个宿命之夜看电视时发生的事情。

    接着，那棵树开始倾斜，好像小小的飞镖足以推倒它似的，James 继续跑起来，跟上前面 Hugh 的脚步。

 

\---------------原文分割线--------------

 

    在围墙与镇周围山脉的相接处不远的地方，他们开始往上爬。

    坡度陡峭，地面泥泞……James 用 Bear Grylls 教他的休息步来登山，不过，快速攀登仍然让他的肌肉火烧般的酸胀着。

    他呻吟着跨出一大步，奋力将体重移到前面的脚上，此时，Hugh 立刻停下脚步向他伸来援助之手。

    “……多谢！”James 喘着粗气，拉住 Hugh 的手。因为长期扮演金刚狼所必需的日常锻炼，Hugh 的体力比他好多了。

    “快到了。”Hugh 鼓励道；他们已经爬到与围墙顶部差不多的高度了，从这里望着围墙 —— 这个鬼东西看上去还挺美的。像是中国的长城，或者 —— 

     _“JIMMY!!!”_  Hugh 脸色苍白的转过头来，瞪大的眼睛里充满了纯粹的恐惧。他拼命的用力拉 James 胳膊，使得他的肩膀发出一声痛苦的咔哒声 —— James 确定他的胳膊脱臼了，但是当他看到把 Hugh 吓掉魂的东西时，肩膀处的疼痛立即被抛在了脑后—— 

     _“它们是什么？！Hugh！它们到底他妈是什么东西？！？”_ 他大叫道，两人一齐朝围墙跑去。

    “我他妈怎么知道，Jimmy，你才是看过那个该死的电视剧的人 —— 应该由你来告诉我！”James 从没有见过他的合演者这么害怕的样子。

    “我只看了第一集，我不知道！ _该死！_ Hugh！它们很快！”

    “别回头看！这边，快点！”Hugh 从山上跃下，落在围墙的顶部 —— 在他们下方好几米的地方。

    “Jimmy！”看到惊恐的蓝眼睛里犹豫的神色，他大吼道。

    Hugh 急迫的声音让 James 鼓足了勇气，他助跑、右脚掌用力一推 —— 纵身一跃。

 

\---------------原文分割线--------------

 

     _“啊！”_ 他落地不稳，扭到了脚腕，不过好在他落在墙头上，而不是掉下了深渊。顾不上疼痛，他的目光随着 Hugh 圆睁的双眼望向后面山坡的方向；那些动物没有跟上来。它们可能是害怕，也可能是不会跳跃。此时，它们露出尖牙、发出恐怖的尖叫声。它们看上去不像外星人，也不像狼人……它们不像任何他见过的东西，James 在心里第一百万次的想，假如他不是那么快的关掉电视就好了。

    “我的脚腕……”疼痛把他从思索中唤醒。

    “跟我来。”Hugh 伸过一只胳膊搂住他的腰支撑他，James 则将自己的一只胳膊挂在 Hugh 的肩头，一瘸一拐的跟上。

    “去哪里？”

    “墙的另一边，那里可能是安全的……我看也没有其他选择了。”Hugh 承认道，“我们被困在这里了。”

    James 刚才都不敢往下看，直到此时，他往下看了一眼。

     _“哦，上帝。”_ 他感到头晕目眩。围墙真的很高，他们现在确实处于飞翔的高度了！他立刻收回目光往上看。

    “Hugh —— 另一边也有 _东西_ ！”那些动物快速布满了视野—— 好像它们能够闻到有两个人类被困在高墙上，就像两只待宰的羊羔。

    “好吧……好吧。我们就在这墙头上待着。等它们离开。”

    “你认为它们会离开？”

    “假如我们没有先冻死或饿死的话？是的，我想它们最终会离开的。”

    “行……好吧。我们等着，这样……很好。”他再次瞥了一眼下面的深渊，“哦，上帝。”

    “别往下看。我们坐下来吧，我的腿酸得要命，你的脚腕也要休息。”

    他们尽量远离墙边，背靠背坐下来，然后曲起膝盖。两个人坐在天地之间，背部依靠在一起，以获得平衡。

    “Hugh，如果这是一个梦 ——”James 打破了紧张的沉默，他很难过自己把澳大利亚人也拖入了困境，但是还没有等他把说讲完，Hugh 问道：“…… _如果_ 这是一个梦？你还有其他解释吗？你瞧，这整个地方就像《X战警 3》里的恶魔岛一样在分崩离析。”

    “别跟我提那个电影。”

    “好吧，那不是我们最好的电影。”

     _“嗯……”_  James 久久深思着，“我可能是在妄想。或者嗑药磕嗨了。”

    “所以……”

    “所以，也许我是一个人在山顶上听到一些声音，下面等着我的是真实的死亡？”

    “听上去像是你想要跳下去一样？”

    James 冒险再次往下面看，跟刚才一样，他感到眩晕和恶心。

    “就算是用枪指着我，我也不干。”他认命的垂下了头。只有一个方法可以离开黑松镇……但是他宁可老死在这里也不想尝试这个方法。

    “而且，如果我的想法错了，我就真的没命了。”

    “那么，你还有什么别的选择？”

    “留在这里？跟你一起在爱的小屋里生活、上班、和朋友们见面？这可能更糟。”

    “可这些都不是真实的。”

    “是啊……很可能这些都不真实。但是我觉得很快乐……”

    “好吧，那么，这就是你抓住幸福的机会。”Hugh 说，他不知怎么知道有一架直升机正朝他们这里飞来，即使它还没有出现在他们的视野中。渐渐的，直升机出现在树木的上方，向他们靠近，卷起的风压几乎把他们从墙头上掀翻。最终，它慢了下来，悬停在他们上方，螺旋桨发出的巨大声响把在墙两侧等着他们的那些动物吓跑了。

    “Hugh！Jimmy！”Jenkins 医生从机舱里探出脑袋，同时向他们抛出一架绳梯：“快上来！让我带你们回家。等安顿下来之后，我们会好好的把所有事都谈清楚。”

    “怎么样？”Hugh 站起来抓住了绳梯。浑身酸痛的 James 也跟着照做。“蓝药丸还是红药丸，Jimmy？你选哪个？”

    “Hugh！我们不知道……这可能是真的。”

    “你相信吗？”

    “……不。”James 无法对他说谎……他做不到。“但是，至少我知道，在这个地方等待着我的是什么。”他用手指了指黑松镇，“我不知道现实世界里在等我的是什么……你明白？”这次他没有望下看；他不敢。想象一下，爬上绳梯、身体悬挂在直升机外，这本身就已经够吓人的了。

    Hugh 只是久久的、坚定的注视着他。

    “生存还是毁灭。”

    “什么？”

    “……这是个问题。”Hugh 吟诵道，眼睛望着脚底下骇人的高度。“去死，去睡，也许会做梦；唉，这就麻烦了……因为在这死的睡眠里又会做些什么梦呢？”

    “……哈姆雷特。”James 想起了 Kate，想起了别的那些他没能理解的明显线索……但是，如果这确实是一场梦，而他不跃入‘死亡’的话……这场梦是否将永不结束呢？

    假如是这样……这一定是件坏事吗？在这里，他感到快乐……感到安全。他和所爱的人在一起……

    ……不是吗？

    “Hugh？”

    假如 Hugh 属于他，那么他没有理由离开这里，假如 Hugh 不属于他……那么，跳下去似乎也不是什么坏主意。

    “怎么了？”直升机马达刮起的大风吹乱了 Hugh 原本完美的头型，他看上去就像是动作片里最后一幕中准备拯救危机的英雄。

    这让他更加举棋不定了。

    “……Jimmy？”拉着绳梯的 Hugh 催促道，他感觉到 Jekins 医生正盯着他们，“我们要回家吗？ —— 还是你太喜欢这里了，想要留下来？”

     _哦，上帝……_ 即使是现在，面临可能送命的危险，他依然害怕这份感情不是互相的。 _愚蠢的自尊！_ 他一边生着自己的气，一边搜索着 Hugh 的眼睛。那栗色的明亮的眸子是如此紧张、关切又勇敢，那三个字终于从他的舌尖滚落，仿佛之前已说过了千百万遍：

    “我爱你。”

    Hugh 惊讶的眨了眨眼睛，但同时也真真切切的被深深打动了。这给了James 勇气继续往下说：“我想要你很多年了，但是，我一直都是个懦夫……我需要黑松镇让我来面对真相。我想……”James 深深的吸了口气，他要承认一件可怕的事情，“……我想我宁可留在这里，跟你在一起……永远。”

 

    “……Jimmy。”澳洲人靠过来亲吻他，James 立即张开了嘴唇；那是一个绝望的深吻。Hugh 中断了这个吻，搜索着 James 的眼睛，温柔的塞好他垂下的额发，“我也爱你，James，非常非常爱你……”

    但是 Hugh 看上去很悲伤。眼泪滑下他的脸颊，与此同时，他的眼神坚决起来，然后，他松开了绳梯。

     _“Hugh？！”_

    “我希望你能留下跟我在一起，Jimmy。”Hugh 泪中带笑，声音嘶哑，“一辈子都跟你一起玩过家家；假装上班，跟假装的朋友见面……但是这是错的。嘘，别哭，宝贝儿。你知道这是不对的。你知道我不能成为你留在这里的原因。”

    “我不在乎，我爱你…… Hugh，求你……”James 哀求着，泪水不可控制的滑落；绳梯依然在他们够的着的地方……他又紧张又害怕，他怀疑，坦白了自己的感情是不是就意味着他在黑松镇和现实之间 —— 在他正在交战的两个自我之间 —— 已经做出了选择。

    “我也爱你，比你知道的更爱你。”

     _“那么，求你了。”_ James 继续哀求。

    “嘘……够了，亲爱的。”Hugh 将他抱入怀中，最后一次用尽力气紧紧的拥抱他，“我们在另一头相见，好吗？”他亲吻了 James 的额头 —— 

     ** _“不，等等！”_**

    但是，Hugh 迫使自己为他们两个勇敢起来 —— 他闭上眼睛，抱着 James  _一跃而下_ 。

 

\---------------原文分割线--------------

 

    空气拍打着他的身体和脸，风力如此强劲令他无法开口尖叫，他的胃在翻腾，就像是在坐过山车或是在一个噩梦里，唯一不同的是，他不知道自己能否活下来。他紧紧的贴着 Hugh，用尽全力抱紧他魁伟的身体。他感到巨大的悔意迅速的涌起，让他的心破碎成亿万个小碎片 —— 他真希望他们没有跳下来！和 Hugh 一起共度虚假的一生没什么不好，那肯定好过 _死亡_  —— 

    此时，他们撞上了树木的顶端，然后地面就在眼前 —— 

    他们撞上了地面，他整个身体抽搐着，但是骨头碎裂的剧痛并没有立即随之而来—— 他突然被一片明亮的光所笼罩。

 

**（第十三章完）**


	14. 我猜，说再见的时候到了

**第十四章** **我猜，说再见的时候到了**

    “……Jimmy？”

    “Jimmy？！？哦，上帝，Hugh！Bryan！！！他醒了！”

     _不要大喊大叫，_ James 想要告诉他的前妻，但是他发现自己甚至连动一下嘴唇的力气都没有。他之前所待的地方出奇的安静……尽管他不记得那是什么地方了……他只记得，Hugh 也在那里，跟他在一起……好吧，至少他是这样认为的。

     _Hugh——_

    他试图喊出声来，但却只发出一声喘息。Hugh 没事吧？

    他们是……从高空坠落了？他想他记得……他是不是出事故了？但是记忆在躲避他，James 努力去追逐，结果脑子里想到的却是茶水……或者是披萨？他的脑子乱成一团，他的头很痛。

    见鬼，为什么灯光这么亮？灯光从来不曾这么明亮，在……在他们待过那个地方。 _那个松林之外的地方，_ 他的脑海中突然给出一个答案，但是还没有等他理解其中的含义—— 这个名字就不见了，被脑中横冲直撞的混乱的思想列车带走了。不管他如何的瞪大眼睛，他能看到的只有笼罩在他上方的暗黑人影，他们在瞪视着他……但是他实在太累了，他无论如何都想要回到那个地方去 —— 所以他闭上了眼睛，让睡意占据他的身体，然后他的意识开始飘啊飘啊……越升越高，越来越远。

 

\---------------原文分割线--------------

 

    他再一次在那个营地醒来；尽管天气潮湿，篝火却仍旧燃烧着，Hugh 正在温柔的抚弄着他的头发。他们躺在沙发上，周围都是松树。

    “……Hugh?”James 惊奇的眨了眨蓝眼睛， _“发生什么了？！”_

    他们的房子 —— 他们那个漂亮的客厅失去了墙壁，站在森林中央，营地的篝火取代了他们那个豪华的大壁炉。

    Hugh 的眼睛显得很悲伤，但是他的微笑温暖而真诚：“我们做到了，Jimmy。我们把你唤醒了。”

    “那些光亮和声音？都是真的？”

    James 觉得 Hugh 点了头，他不是很能看清 Hugh 的动作 —— 天色正在变暗，火光也在渐渐熄灭。他几乎看不清他们的挂钟—— 那个他在黑松镇唯一看到的钟，它挂在树干上，依然少了一根指针。现在，钟上连数字也不见了，这让 James 的心越发往下沉。

    当他第一次在那个崭新的、古怪的、如同真实世界的黑松镇里醒来时，那个小镇就像是一座监狱……但是，因为有 Hugh 做他的伴侣 —— 黑松镇更像是一个避难所。看见他们曾经温馨的家在林中破败如斯，他觉得心都碎了。

    “Hugh……在那里，我把你的事情都忘了；我忘了黑松镇……我不想忘记。我不想失去你。”

    “那就不要。在真实的生活中，跟我创造新的回忆吧。”Hugh 说，然后他对着 James 的婚戒小心的祈祷，让它脱离。这一次，戒指服从它主人的意志，毫不费力的脱离了James 的手指。

    “不，求你了！”James 乞求道，他想要回他的戒指和丈夫。“别走——”

    “我会去哪儿呢，Jimmy？”Hugh 低声笑道，“我对你一见钟情，记得吗？我一直都在……将来也是……你只需要对我打开心扉就行了。”

    接着，Hugh 最后一次在他的额头印上爱意满满的一吻，与此同时，篝火最后闪了一下，然后熄灭了。

     _我爱你。_ James 的声音在黑暗中回荡。

     _——那就来纽约找我，宝贝儿。_

**（第十四章完）**


	15. 漫长的两天

**第十五章** **漫长的两天**

 

    当 James 再度醒来时，他感到头痛欲裂，不过好在他现在至少能看清东西了。

    “Lisa？”

    他的声音又疲惫又嘶哑，不过她还是听见了，她从正在读着书本上猛然抬眼望向他。 _“哦，上帝。”_ 她站起身，坐到病床的尾端，一只手隔着被单搁在他的腿上，另一只手去擦滑落的眼泪，“你让我担心死了。”

    “他醒了？”Bryan Singer 也从他的椅子上跳起，来到病床边。 _我见过你！_ 这句话立即在 James 脑中一闪，但是他没说出来 —— 他自己也不明白这话是什么意思。

    然后，James 发现还有一个人坐在他的床头这边，他转过头……

    “……Hugh？”

    “嘿……”男人说。James 漂亮的眼睛里闪着泪光，他感到一种不可理喻的强烈需要，想要伸手触摸 Hugh，想要确认他是真实的。

    “你好，Jimmy。”Deb 的语声打消了他的念头，她起身站在她丈夫身边，并将一只手搁在他宽厚的肩膀上。她看上去也很激动。于是，James 努力回忆着到底发生了什么事……

    他记得的最后一件事是在参加一个派对。

    “J—— 在哪里？”

    “你是指那位跟你一起嗑药的好朋友吗？”Lisa 在床尾问道。“我们让他别过来……理由很明显。”她生气又疲倦的回答。

    “用药过量？”

    “毒品。”这次回答他的是 Hugh，他无法掩饰自己的失望和愤怒。Hugh 非常不喜欢 James 的那个所谓的好朋友。“你的朋友当时实在太嗨了，都没法叫救护车，幸亏那里还有几个二十多岁的女孩子。”

    “噢……”James 羞愧的涨红了脸。他已经不记得刚刚做的那个梦了，但是他还记得自己在梦里感到安全、像个英雄……而现实则正好相反；现实就是个噩梦，他觉得自己完全是个失败者；他因为吸毒过量而陷入昏迷……？他被人撞见跟一帮年纪只有他一半大的女孩在派对上鬼混……？现在只有靠好运来弥补了。

    “我昏迷了多久？”他终于还是问了这个问题，不敢面对他们指责的目光。

    “整个周末，48 小时……这是我这辈子最长的周末。”Lisa 的声音在颤抖。James 的眼里满是泪水。他好怀念和 Lisa 在一起的时光……她离开时不仅仅带走了他的快乐，也带走了他的率真，带走了那个过去的自己……而现在，她的失望令他的心再次碎了一地。

    事情还能更糟吗？

    “这事有没有……”James 费劲的寻找着合适的措辞，不想显得肤浅或虚荣；虽然他害怕听到可能的答案，但他也同样很需要知道实情，“这个故事有没有传开？比如，你知道……上了谣言专栏这类地方？”

    “没有。我们花了不少钱来保全你的隐私，但是你离开这里之后，一定要立刻开始戒毒。”Lisa 说后半句话时，声音低了下来。她意识到如果去戒毒所的话，在洛杉矶几乎不可能不被人发现。

    “戒毒？我不是——”

    “——这事 _没有_ 讨论的余地，James。”Hugh 厉声的说道，让年轻的男人不敢再出声。

    突然，他觉得这情形似曾相识 —— 澳洲人严厉的关爱让他觉得不可思议的熟悉……但是他不记得这熟悉感从何而来。当沉默令他感到不安时，他抬起眼来，正好看到 Hugh 向其他人快速点了一下头。

    Bryan 和 Lisa 明白了 Hugh 的意思，他们起身离开了房间。只剩下 Hugh 和 Deb 留在他的床前。

    James 瞪大眼睛注视着那两个人离开，他承认自己有点害怕，但最终还是鼓起勇气迎向 Hugh 犀利的目光。Hugh 看上去非常生气，但是 Deb眼里的笑意在无言的安慰着他。他喜欢 Deb，她一直都是个很棒的朋友……他爱 Hugh，全心全意。忽然之间，一种孩子气的、想要扑进 Hugh 怀里的冲动变得无法抑制：

    “Hugh……”他不要哭 —— 一定不准哭出来！但是，当 Hugh 的两只大手握住他的右手时，眼泪仍不可控制的从眼眶中滑落。

   “别哭。”Hugh 举起一只手抹去他的眼泪，James 几乎是在哀求他不要停下，不要离开他。老天，他到底是出什么毛病了？

    “嘿……嘿……听我说，Jimmy。”等 James 平静下来之后，Hugh 说道。年轻的男人止住了眼泪。Hugh 说：“Deb 跟我在想……我们有个好朋友是专门帮名人戒毒的，她为人很谨慎。暑假里，孩子们也在澳洲……你应该来纽约，多跟我们在一起，远离那些家伙，让头脑清醒清醒。”

    James 激动得无法接触对方的视线；他感到一种难以理解的、纯粹的、剧烈的痛楚在胸腔里翻江倒海，令他无法理性的思考 —— 他只想得到合演者的认同。他感觉自己就像是一个刚被爱人抛弃的家伙，为了破镜重圆和不再心痛而愿意去做任何事情 —— 这真是疯狂，但却又感觉那么真切。如果此时 Hugh 告诉他，他们要搬去月球，他可以为 James 安排好用大炮把他们发射到月球上 —— James 也会同意的……他在昏迷中度过的时光似乎激起了他对那位完美的澳洲人的感情，那种感情是 James 绝不会承认的，除非是在酩酊大醉的情况下。

    但是现在，那致命的三个字在他的舌尖危险的向前滚动着，让他不得不不停的将它们往肚子里咽。

    那个好心的男人正在向他提供援助，令他心倍感温暖：虽然又生气又失望 —— Hugh 仍将重点放在往前看上，想要帮他好起来。那个男人似乎是坚不可摧的。当然，Hugh Jackman 就是完美无缺的。Hugh 依然在等待他的回答，而 James 不得不点头表示同意，他担心自己如果试图开口说话就又会哭起来。

    是的，他想搬去纽约，离开洛杉矶一段时间……他想念以前那个冒着傻气的、腼腆的自己，那个相信爱情和大团圆结局的天真的家伙，那个离婚前的自己……而且，他也想念 Hugh。因为过于骄傲和怕难为情，他没有主动找过 Hugh，他希望那位一线明星能想起他来，能阻止自己的生活越来越堕落、越来越失控……但是，似乎 Hugh 需要被提醒，也许……也许他也同样需要被提醒……

    他们的手依然握在一起，James 鼓起所有的勇气，将 Hugh 的手拉近自己。

    Hugh 明白了这个无声的请求，他弯下身子，将 James 拥入怀中。越过 Hugh 的肩膀，Deb 给了他一个安心的微笑，然后离开了房间，让两个男人能独处一会儿。

     _来纽约找我，宝贝儿。_ James 突然想起了这句话，尽管这句话没头没尾，也没有任何相关场景。他不记得 Hugh 说过这句话……也不记得澳洲人曾叫他宝贝儿。可是 James 喜欢这个。他想，自己是否应该跟 Hugh 谈一谈，关于……好吧， _关于他们俩_ 。因为……呃……他吸毒过量了；他差一点儿就没命了。生命太短暂了，经受不起再三的愚蠢错误和事后诸葛亮……不是吗？

     _首先，要对你自己忠实。_ 他的思维依旧涣散，竟忽然想起了《哈姆雷特》中的一句话……很奇怪很随意，但却又出奇的合适……而这鼓励他承认道：

    “Hugh……我害怕。”他的私生活一团糟……他的事业一团糟……

    “我知道，Jimmy，但是我们会帮你渡过难关的。”

    James Marsden 更紧的抱住 Hugh Jackman，在经历了所有这些之后，他竟然离奇的觉得振作起来。

 

**（全文完）**


End file.
